Audácia
by Hisui Ai
Summary: ADAPTAÇÃO. Ela ousava amar de verdade… Ele estava decidido a duelar com o destino.
1. Prólogo

...

**Audácia**

"_Ela ousava amar de verdade… Ele estava decidido a duelar com o destino…"_

* * *

><p>Adaptação da obra de <span>Candace Camp<span>.

**Disclaimer:** Todos os personagens desta história _(funga)_ não me pertencem. E, infelizmente, _(limpa as lágrimas do canto dos olhos)_ Kishimoto-sensei não quis me dar nenhum deles de aniversário.

* * *

><p><strong>1. Prólogo<strong>

1872

Como supunha, ele a esperava com o mesmo fervor impaciente que dela se apossara na última hora, enquanto buscava uma oportunidade de escapar da casa sem ser notada.

Ele virou-se quando ela chegou, o olhar profundo atravessando a sala e a fitando.

- Sakura!

Ele era jovem. Acabara de completar 20 anos exibindo o corpo musculoso, esbelto e flexível da juventude. Por ter se metido debaixo da bomba-d'água, o cabelo preto, ainda molhado, puxado para trás, caía até a curva do pescoço, enroscando-se por cima da gola da camisa de tecido áspero. Só de olhá-lo, Sakura sentiu o coração contrair-se.

Correram ao encontro um do outro, impelidos por uma ansiedade que só aumentara durante todo o dia, deixando-os quase consumidos pelo desejo. Os braços dele a rodearam, puxando-a com força para si. Pressionou os lábios nos dela. Sakura lançou os braços em volta de seu pescoço.

Estreitaram-se, bocas e corpos se encaixando como se fosse possível ficarem ainda mais próximos. Ele afastou o capuz de sua capa, revelando a gloriosa tonalidade rósea de seu cabelo. Estivera preso antes, mas, como de hábito, já conseguira escapar de metade dos grampos. Agora ele completou-lhe o desalinho enfiando as mãos na suavidade do cabelo.

O desejo martelava, arranhava, desesperado, sem jamais terminar; apenas aplacava de vez em quando, transformando-se numa dor calada. Ele afastou a boca e cobriu-lhe o rosto e o pescoço de beijos. As mãos, desajeitadas de tanto desejo, tocaram a fita que prendia a capa. Soltou-a e a capa deslizou pelos ombros, caindo ao chão. Por baixo, ela trajava um vestido de baile de cetim azul-claro, ajustado para afinar a cintura e pressionar os seios que saltavam no decote.

Ele perdeu a respiração diante da visão, a paixão atravessando-o como um relâmpago.

- Meu Deus... - suspirou. - Seus avós a deixaram usar esta roupa em público?

Sakura riu, adorando o brilho de seus olhos e o fato de poder despertar-lhe este sentimento.

- Ah, Sasuke, todo mundo está usando esse tipo de roupa. Era um dos vestidos de Cee-Cee. Ela o usou há dois anos.

- Mas nela não chamava tanta atenção quanto em você - respondeu ele, ardente.

- De qualquer modo, vovó espera que ele inspire o amigo de Shikamaru, lorde Sai, a me pedir em casamento. Ele é incrivelmente rico, você entende, e vem de uma família conceituada.

O lábio superior de Sasuke curvou-se num esgar de desprezo.

- Eles não têm pudor em vender você a quem fizer a melhor oferta.

- Os Harunos precisam de um casamento vantajoso - argumentou de modo lógico. -De todo modo, que diferença faz, já que não tenho intenção de casar com nenhum dos homens para quem me empurram? - Ela prendeu as mãos em suas costas, enfatizando as protuberâncias de seu colo. - Fiquei contente em vesti-lo porque sabia que você me veria. Bem... ele encorajaria você a dar um lance alto?

A boca abriu-se, sensual.

- Claro. Eu daria tudo que tenho para ter você. - Ousadamente, segurou-lhe os seios.

- Você já me deu o que quero. - Ela ergueu os olhos verdes para ele, tão confiante quanto uma criança, mas demonstrando todos os desejos de uma mulher. Amava Sasuke Uchiha havia muito tempo, desde que ele chegara para trabalhar para sua família nas estrebarias, e lhe parecera um milagre quando este verão, ao voltar da Escola para Jovens Damas, da Srta. Kurenai, Sasuke finalmente a vira como mulher. Fora ainda mais surpreendentemente quando, duas semanas atrás, ele admitira amá-la.

- O conde cortaria minha cabeça por estar com você assim - disse Sasuke. - E com toda razão. Você não passa de uma criança. Não é correto de minha parte tirar vantagem de você.

Mas, mesmo ao pronunciar as palavras, não conseguia se impedir de curvar-se e depositar um beijo carinhoso na parte superior de cada um dos seios arfantes. Sakura fechou os olhos de prazer e colocou as mãos em seus ombros, acariciando os poderosos músculos por baixo da camisa barata.

- Sshhh! - sussurrou impetuosamente. - Não diga estas coisas. Isso não é errado! Eu amo você.

Ele deixou escapar um gemido, levantando-a e mergulhando o rosto entre os seios.

- E eu amo você, Sakura. Você é meu anjo de verdade, meu lindo anjo de cabelos róseos. Penso em você todo o tempo. Às vezes acho que não vou conseguir passar todo o dia sem você. Eu a quero tanto... Hoje, quando saí cavalgando com aquele insuportável e grosseiro Sai, e o vi flertando com você, espiando-a... tive vontade de matá-lo.

Elevou a boca, tocando-lhe a maciez do topo do pescoço e descendo até a base, quando ela voltou a pôr os pés nos chão. Beijou-lhe os lábios, abrindo-lhe a boca, e a língua mergulhou, explorando, acariciando, excitando. Sakura tremeu, dominada pelo prazer.

- Sakura! - A voz do avô ressoou na estrebaria.

Eles se separaram e voltaram-se. O avô de Sakura estava parado dentro do estábulo, acompanhado pelo neto, Shikamaru, e por lorde Sai, o distinto cavalheiro com quem o avô e a avó insistiam em casá-la.

O conde apressou-se na direção deles, o cabelo branco esvoaçante, o rosto retorcido de fúria.

- Seu insolente maldito! Como ousa colocar as mãos nojentas numa Haruno?

Ele brandiu a bengala como uma clava, descendo-a com toda a força na cabeça de Sasuke. Por sorte, Sasuke era jovem e bastante rápido para se desviar e não ser atingido bem no meio da cabeça, mas não conseguiu evitar ser atingido no lado. A força do golpe foi suficiente para atordoá-lo e cortar-lhe a pele. Tonto, caiu de joelhos, o sangue escorrendo do corte ao lado do olho.

- Vovô! - gritou Sakura e se atirou contra o avô quando ele levantou o braço para aplicar outro golpe. - Pare! Não! Não o machuque!

Ao ouvir o alvoroço, Asuma, o chefe dos cavalariços, chegou descendo as escadas do seu alojamento nos fundos dos estábulos e correu na direção deles, seguido por dois outros cavalariços.

- Milorde, milorde, o que aconteceu? Qual o problema?

Os homens pararam repentinamente ao presenciar a cena diante de seus olhos. Asuma ficou de boca aberta e um dos rapazes murmurou:

- Não acredito no que estou vendo!

O conde de Haruno deixou escapar uma torrente de imprecações. Agarrando o braço de Sakura, empurrou-a na direção de Shikamaru.

- Leve sua irmã de volta para casa. Eu cuido desse patife. - Shikamaru apertou com força o braço da irmã, mas ela se debateu, tentando se desvencilhar.

- Não! Não vou! Solte-me! Sasuke!

Virou-se na direção de Sasuke, que conseguira se pôr de pé, e encarou o avô desafiante. Ao ouvir seu grito, Sasuke fez menção de aproximar-se, mas o conde fez um gesto com a bengala e Asuma e os outros cavalariços o agarraram antes que pudesse alcançar Shikamaru e Sakura e o arrastaram de volta.

- Pare! - gritou Sakura. - Não, não o machuquem! Solte-me!

- Ela contorceu-se e lutou por se libertar, mas Shikamaru passou-lhe o braço pela cintura e levantou-a do chão, caminhando em direção à porta. Ela berrou e o irmão tapou-lhe a boca com a mão.

- Pelo amor de Deus, Sakura, você quer parar? - exclamou.

- Desse jeito todos na casa sairão para presenciar a cena. Já basta o que aconteceu.

- Sakura! - Atrás deles, Sasuke empurrou e se debateu, tentando escapar dos captores, mas os três cavalariços o seguravam com firmeza.

Sakura virou a cabeça para olhá-lo mais uma vez. Depois, Sai abriu a porta para Shikamaru que, vacilante, saiu com ela. Sai os seguiu, fechando a porta e impedindo-a de ver Sasuke. Sakura começou a chorar. Shikamaru, determinado, carregou-a para a casa, e enquanto andava, gradualmente Sakura parou de lutar. Ela percebera ser inútil. Shikamaru era mais forte do que ela e não tinha esperança de escapar dele, não com a mão de ferro com que a segurava. E ter lorde Sai testemunhando suas vãs tentativas de escapar era humilhante. Ao chegarem à porta que dava para as cozinhas, Shikamaru tirou a mão de sua boca e a colocou de pé.

- Vou levá-la para seu quarto - disse. - Vamos subir pela escadaria dos fundos para que ninguém a veja, mas se começar a gritar, vou ter que tapar sua boca novamente. E você não pode escapar. Sai, segure o outro braço.

- Não! - Sakura afastou-se o mais que pôde do outro homem. - Não vou tentar escapar ou gritar. Prometo. - Seria muito vergonhoso este estranho segurar-lhe o braço como se fosse uma prisioneira.

- Ótimo. - Shikamaru abriu a porta e empurrou-a pela enorme cozinha, sob os olhares dos criados curiosos, e subiram a escadaria dos fundos. - Honestamente, Sakura, o que deu em você? Misturando-se nas estrebarias com um dos cavalariços! Sua reputação ficará arrumada se a notícia se espalhar.

- Não me importo! Amo Sasuke e vou me casar com ele! - Shikamaru ficou boquiaberto e Sai deixou escapar uma risada.

- Casar com o garoto do estábulo? - repetiu, cáustico. -Ah, essa é engraçada.

- Sakura, tenha juízo. Você não poderia se casar com um dos cavalariços. É absurdo.

- Eu o amo. - A voz a denunciou quando tremeu e prosseguiu: - Você acha que vovô vai machucá-lo? Ele não fez nada de errado.

- Eu diria que seu conceito de certo e errado é bastante estranho, se não acha errado um dos criados levar a filha de 16 anos do dono da casa para os estábulos e fazer amor com ela!

- Ele não fez! - gritou, exaltada. - Quero dizer, nós nunca...

- Bem, pelo menos agradeço a Deus por isso. Mesmo assim, sua reputação ficará manchada se alguém mais souber.

Chegaram a seu quarto e Shikamaru abriu a porta e a empurrou para dentro. Pegou a chave da fechadura.

- Sinto muito - disse à irmã, com expressão envergonhada. -Mas não posso deixar você sair e correr de volta aos estábulos.

Sakura lançou-lhe um olhar duro. Não lhe daria a satisfação do perdão. Ele tentou sorrir novamente; depois saiu do quarto e trancou a porta. Sakura ouviu a chave girar na fechadura. Virou-se, passando o olhar pelo quarto. Fora sua casa por toda a vida, mas agora parecia uma prisão. Atirou-se na cama e deixou escapar uma torrente de lágrimas.

Duas horas se passaram antes de a chave girar novamente na fechadura. Sakura levantou-se e olhou na direção da porta, ajeitando a saia. Passara tanto tempo à espera, atemorizada, sem saber o que aconteceria, que foi com alívio que viu a porta abrir e o avô entrar, fechando-a imediatamente.

Ele estava sozinho, o que representou alívio ainda maior. Esperava que ele trouxesse a avó e talvez a mãe dela, para adicionar lágrimas aos seus argumentos, e temera a possibilidade de ser forçada a brigar com todos eles. Já era ruim o suficiente ter que enfrentá-lo. O rosto do avô estava sombrio e marcado pela preocupação. Olhou-a por um longo momento, deixando-a ver a imensidão de seu desapontamento e decepção. Sakura ajeitou as costas e esperou. O pai morrera jovem e o avô passara a ocupar o papel de pai e de avô para ela e Shikamaru. Sabia que lhe devia lealdade e amor. A idéia de lhe causar desapontamento e até mesmo dor a atormentava, mas estava determinada a ter o homem que amava e sabia que precisava se impor se esperava agarrar a felicidade desejada.

Finalmente, o conde começou:

- Ele foi expulso das terras. Você não vai voltar a ver Sasuke Uchiha.

O medo a invadiu, deixando-a sem ar.

- O que fez? O senhor o machucou?

- Não. - Ele deu de ombros. - Não mais do que o necessário para obrigá-lo a fazer as malas. Mas disse que se algum dia ele voltar a pisar em minhas terras, darei ordens de atirar, por invasão.

- Vovô! Nunca o perdoaria se o tivesse machucado.

- Pouco me importa se você perdoaria ou não - repetiu, áspero. - Você é quem deveria se preocupar em conquistar meu perdão. Você desgraçou a família. Só pode ser o sangue de sua mãe correndo em suas veias para fazê-la rolar no feno com um empregado dos estábulos.

- Lamento que se sinta dessa maneira - respondeu Sakura, orgulhosa.

- Como deveria me sentir? Como poderia me sentir? Você nos traiu, jogando em nossa cara tudo que sua avó e eu fizemos por você. É uma garota ingrata, uma infeliz libidinosa!

- Então devo supor que o senhor ficará feliz em se livrar de mim - retorquiu Sakura, empertigando-se e lutando contra a dor que as palavras lhe despertavam.

- Não me provoque! - Ele a fitou, estreitando os olhos. -Mas aquele jovem tolo, Sai, ainda quer você. Você deve tê-lo enfeitiçado, embora Deus saiba que ele não parece o tipo de deixar uma garota fazê-lo perder o juízo. Depois do que fez, eu não esperava que você fizesse um casamento decente, quanto mais um bom casamento. Você sabe que eu e sua avó desejamos essa união... e isso também salvará sua reputação.

Sakura o encarou por um momento, atônita. Finalmente disse:

- O senhor acha... o senhor realmente acha que concordarei em me casar com lorde Sai?

- Você vai se casar com ele.

- Não vou. - Ela o enfrentou, o rosto tão implacável quanto o dele. - Eu amo Sasuke. Não vou ter mais ninguém, quanto mais àquele insensível do Sai.

O conde emitiu um som de desprezo e acenou com a mão, como para afastar os sentimentos dela.

- Não me venha com essas baboseiras sentimentais sobre amor. Amor nada tem a ver com casamento, não em nossa classe social. Talvez funcione para fazendeiros, comerciantes ou operários. Mas um Haruno se casa por interesses familiares.

- São vendidos por dinheiro, o senhor quer dizer - retrucou Sakura. - Bem, me recuso. Vou me casar com Sasuke.

- Um Haruno não se casa com criados. Não sei que bobagem enfiou em sua cabeça, mas é melhor se livrar dela, e rápido. Você vai se casar com lorde Sai.

- Não pode me forçar a me casar com ele, assim como não pode me impedir de me casar com Sasuke - argumentou Sakura. -O senhor pode me trancar, mas prometo que um dia vou dar um jeito de fugir. Sasuke vai descobrir uma maneira de me tirar daqui. Vamos nos casar e morar nos Estados Unidos, onde ninguém se preocupa com classes sociais. Não há nada que possa fazer para impedir nosso amor.

- Acho que passar a vida toda na prisão pode atrapalhar um pouco - disse o avô, irônico.

O coração de Sakura palpitou agitado. Ela fitou o avô.

- O que está dizendo? Sasuke não vai ser preso.

- Não se você concordar em cumprir seu dever. - Ela molhou os lábios, nervosa.

- O senhor quer dizer... quer dizer me casar com Sai?

- Sim.

Sakura ergueu o queixo, desafiante.

- Não acredito no senhor. Por que mandaria prender Sasuke se eu não me casar com Sai?

O velho enfiou a mão no paletó e retirou um objeto reluzente.

- Você está vendo esta adaga? Aquela da caixa na galeria?

Sakura, atônita, acenou afirmativamente. A adaga lhe era bastante familiar. Sempre estava exposta dentro da caixa na longa galeria. Era uma relíquia de família, tão antiga que ninguém tinha certeza de como os Haruno a haviam adquirido. Tanto a bainha quanto a adaga eram de uma intricada gravação de ouro em relevo. Jóias enfeitavam o centro da bainha ostentando uma grande esmeralda cravejada no punho.

- Esta peça é muito valiosa - prosseguiu o avô. Sakura espiou a adaga como se fosse uma serpente. - Graças às jóias e à antigüidade, seu valor é quase inestimável. Se um criado a roubasse por vingança por ter sido despedido, seria punido severamente, acredito.

- Isso é absurdo. Sasuke jamais roubaria alguma coisa.

- Estou avisando, jovem: caso não se case com lorde Sai, esta adaga desaparecerá. E ficarei feliz em dizer ao xerife aonde procurá-la, já que fui obrigado a expulsar um criado insolente de minhas terras hoje. Quando ele for à casa dos Uchiha, encontrará esta adaga entre os pertences de Sasuke Uchiha. Agora diga-me como seu precioso Sasuke ficará fora da prisão com esta evidência contra ele. Não seria preciso nenhuma outra prova, mas posso providenciar uma testemunha que o tenha visto pegar o objeto da caixa.

Sakura o fitou, horrorizada. Não duvidava que o avô pudesse cumprir sua ameaça. Os Harunos eram uma família conhecida e poderosa. Talvez a fortuna da família pudesse estar em declínio, mas ainda pertenciam à alta esfera social e as pessoas da região os olhavam com temor e respeito. Tinham uma fortuna em terras, mesmo que nem sempre tivessem dinheiro disponível, e forneciam o sustento de várias famílias das redondezas, seja nas minas de estanho ou na propriedade. Ninguém duvidava da palavra do avô, e ele não teria dificuldade em encontrar homens bastante leais para mentir a seu favor.

- Se o fizer, irei eu mesma ao xerife e contarei o que o senhor fez e o motivo - disse, tentando controlar o tremor na voz.

- Se quiser trazer desonra a você e à família lançando ao vento seus casos amorosos com cavalariços, então faça isso. Mas nenhum oficial deixará de acreditar na minha palavra para acreditar na de uma garota apaixonada. Dirão que você está inventando coisas, seduzida pelo charme do homem. E ele ainda irá para o cárcere.

- Como pode fazer isto? Como pode ser tão mau? Tão cruel?

- Farei tudo para salvar Haruno - retorquiu, seco. - Você sabe o estado de nossa fortuna. O castelo de Haruno precisa desesperadamente de reparos. Também precisamos investir dinheiro nas terras. E as minas de estanho simplesmente não produzem como antes. Tanto você quanto Shikamaru terão de fazer bons casamentos. Sai é perfeito. Tem dinheiro e poder e pertence a uma excelente família. E sua reputação será salva. Ele é o único estranho que sabe o que aconteceu hoje, e se você o desposar, ele não terá motivos para revelar nada, assim como nós.

- Não posso - gemeu. - O senhor não pode fazer isso comigo. Não posso abrir mão de Sasuke, eu o amo.

- Se o ama - disse o conde em tom grosseiro -, então vai abrir mão dele. Porque é a única maneira de salvá-lo. Se não se casar com Sai, seu Sasuke morrerá na prisão.

- Não... -As lágrimas escorreram-lhe pelo rosto. - Por favor, por favor, não o mande para a prisão.

- Case-se com Sai.

- Está bem - gritou, o corpo agitado pelos soluços. - Está bem. Eu me casarei com lorde Sai!

* * *

><p><strong>Continua...<strong>

* * *

><p>Olá meus amores!<p>

Sei que andei meio sumida daqui, e que isso é deveras imperdoável, mas como o prometido com o fim de Donzela Guerreira, trouxe outra história SasuSaku para vocês.

Esta, em particular, me chamou muito a atenção quando eu li. Vi como adaptação no fanfiction mas em outro fandom, e me apaixonei.

E já dá para saber por quê, hn? O prólogo já é cheio de ação, e as coisas vão ficar ainda melhores!

Espero que estejam gostando, e resolvi continuar com o meu esquema de reviews: 15 reviews = capítulo novo idependente do dia. Caso contrário estarei aqui fielmente uma vez por semana, ok?

Não se esqueçam de ler a continuação de Donzela Guerreira, Donzela Feroz. Dessa vez um GaaIno. :)

Lembrem-se: Reviews movem montanhas, ou melhor, capítulos.

.

.

.

\/

Beeijos.


	2. Capítulo 1

...

**Audácia**

"_Ela ousava amar de verdade… Ele estava decidido a duelar com o destino…"_

* * *

><p>Adaptação da obra de <span>Candace Camp<span>.

**Disclaimer:** Todos os personagens desta história _(funga)_ não me pertencem. E, infelizmente, _(limpa as lágrimas do canto dos olhos)_ Kishimoto-sensei não quis me dar nenhum deles de aniversário.

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 1.<strong>

1885

Uma carruagem em passo ágil surgiu na curva abaixo. Sakura, olhando do alto da rocha, cobriu os olhos com a mão para ver melhor. Era uma carruagem grande, negra e confortável, muito parecida com a do irmão. Entretanto, Shikamaru e Temari ainda deviam, com certeza, estar em Londres. Era o ponto alto da estação e Shikamaru raramente se recolhia ao campo, em Haruno, especialmente durante essa época.

Apesar disso, Sakura teve a impressão de vislumbrar uma mancha dourada na lateral, que vista àquela distância podia muito bem ser o brasão da família. De qualquer modo, dirigia-se ao castelo. O que mais havia nesta estrada além de Haruno? E quem mais viria numa carruagem a não ser o irmão? A não ser, é claro, pensou com um suspiro, que fosse alguém como a tia-avó Natsumi, para passar algumas semanas com a irmã. Tendo suportado a visita da irmã da avó há apenas dois meses, Sakura duvidava ser capaz de suportar outra temporada.

Recolheu os lápis de desenho e o bloco e desceu da rocha, assoviando para os cachorros. Sócrates, que perambulava procurando alguma travessura, voltou correndo, as orelhas esvoaçando comicamente. Pakkun, dormindo a sono solto numa rocha ao sol, simplesmente abriu um dos olhos, sem vontade de fazer o menor esforço até ver que sua dona estava indo para algum lugar.

- Venha logo, seu cachorro preguiçoso - Sakura disse ao seu pequeno spaniel. - Hora de ir para casa. Por que você não é como Kin? Está vendo? Ele já se levantou e está pronto para partir.

Kin balançou o rabo, orgulhoso com o elogio, e ela se inclinou acariciando-o e depois cocando atrás das orelhas de Pakkun. Nesse momento, Sócrates tocou-lhe a mão com a pata e enfiou a cabeça debaixo de seu braço para ser incluído no carinho.

- Sócrates, seu cachorro bobo - resmungou afetuosamente. - Se existe um cachorro menos merecedor de um nome...

Ele respondeu dando-lhe uma lambida na bochecha antes que ela pudesse se afastar.

- Vamos - disse levantando-se e pegando o bloco e a caixa de lápis. - Vamos ver quem é nosso convidado.

Começaram a descer a colina por um atalho. Como a estrada era sinuosa, sabia que chegaria logo depois da carruagem. Sócrates encabeçava o cortejo, o rabo peludo balançando, correndo na frente para voltar a cada poucos segundos e fazer contato com eles. Sakura continuou em passo lento por causa de Kin. Embora ele andasse direito com apenas três patas, não podia manter o passo rápido. Pakkun, no seu habitual estilo companheiro, permaneceu do outro lado de Sakura, distraindo-se de vez em quando com algum cheiro diferente.

Ao chegarem a Haruno, Sakura constatou ser realmente a carruagem de Shikamaru estacionada na porta da frente. Os criados ainda descarregavam baús da parte superior. Ela correu escadas acima e atravessou a porta da frente.

- Shikamaru?

Dirigiu-se à escadaria principal e parou quando um cachorro velho amarelo, o pêlo já mesclado de branco, aproximou-se para cumprimentá-la.

- Oi, meu velho amigo - disse, ajoelhando-se para afagá-lo. - Lamento termos saído sem você hoje. É que a estrada era muito longa e árdua para você.

A expressão dos olhos velhos era sábia e digna. Sakura passou o braço ao redor de seu pescoço e deu-lhe um abraço. Bunto era seu cachorro mais velho; tinha quase 15 anos e, para ser sincera, ainda ocupava o lugar de favorito em seu coração. Sempre lhe doía deixá-lo para trás. Entretanto, era também muito doloroso vê-lo tentar acompanhá-los, sempre ficando para trás e sem conseguir acompanhá-los se apressavam o passo.

Neste momento, um gato laranja esgueirou-se graciosamente pelo corrimão das escadas, pulou no ombro de Sakura e se enrascou com familiaridade em torno do seu pescoço. Sakura subiu as escadas, o grupo de animais seguindo-a, e percorreu o corredor até a sala de estar preferida da avó. Ao longo do caminho, outro gato juntou-se ao grupo, este um persa gordo cinzento com uma cara tão achatada que Shikamaru caçoava dizendo que ele parecia ter batido com o focinho na porta.

As duas ladies Bridbury, sua mãe e sua avó, encontravam-se na sala de estar: a mãe semi-inclinada num sofá e a avó sentada ereta perto da lareira. A mais idosa deixou escapar um deselegante mu¬xoxo diante da visão de Sakura rodeada pelos animais.

- Honestamente, Sakura, as pessoas vão começar a dizer que você é esquisita se persistir em andar por aí com esse jardim zoológico. - Ela ajustou o monóculo e olhou para Kin. - Principalmente quando alguns deles são tão... diferentes.

- Não; simplesmente dirão que eles combinam perfeitamente comigo. Todo mundo já acha que sou esquisita, a senhora sabe. - Atravessou a sala e deu-lhe um beijo na bochecha como cumprimento e depois se virou para mãe. - Oi, mamãe. Como está se sentindo esta tarde?

- Nada bem - respondeu a mãe numa voz apagada. - Mas, afinal, já me acostumei. As pessoas aprendem a aceitar.

- Eu diria que você devia estar acostumada. - Tsunade, a avó de Sakura, comentou: - Você nunca está bem.

Hana, a mais jovem lady Haruno, assumiu um ar de mártir, sua usual expressão quando perto da sogra, e disse, orgulhosa:

- Sim. Não gozo de boa saúde. Mas, afinal, sempre foi assim com os Tsuni.

- Bando de fracos - pronunciou Tsunade com desprezo. -Graças a Deus os Haruno não sofrem desta fraqueza. Eu só tive um resfriado o inverno inteiro.

Hana lançou à sogra um olhar de piedade. Conhecia a condessa há quase 35 anos e ainda era incapaz de compreender por que a mulher se orgulhava tanto de sua condição robusta. Em sua opinião, uma mulher devia sofrer de alguma coisa a maior parte do tempo, caso contrário jamais receberia suficiente atenção dos membros masculinos da família.

Entretanto, Hana sabia ser inútil tentar fazer lady Haruno compreender outro ponto de vista além do seu, então se voltou para a filha.

- Você estava caminhando, querida? Devia se agasalhar. Pode pegar um resfriado. Sei que estamos em abril, mas o vento, você sabe, pode ser tão perigoso... Deveria usar um cachecol.

A avó revirou os olhos, mas Sakura simplesmente sorriu para a mãe e respondeu:

- Sem dúvida. A senhora tem razão, mamãe.

Beijou-a no rosto também e cumprimentou a Srta. Yuuhi, a apagada acompanhante da avó, sentada perto da lareira, tricotando. A Srta. Yuuhi respondeu com uma estranha inclinação de cabeça e continuou a tricotar. Sakura sentou-se entre a mãe e a avó.

- Shikamaru veio para casa? Vi a carruagem lá fora.

- Sim. E trouxe um jovem definitivamente peculiar com ele - respondeu Tsunade. - Um americano.

- Um americano? Nem tinha conhecimento de que Shikamaru conhecia alguém na América.

- Normalmente ninguém conhece - concordou Hana.

- Este é um dos motivos de ser estranha a chegada dele. Shikamaru disse ser um tal de Sr. Sabaku. Gaara no Sabaku. Pergunto a vocês, que tipo de nome é este? Soa como um plebeu, mas, afinal, suponho que todos os americanos sejam, não é? Parece um administrador, mas, quando comentei, Shikamaru negou. - O franzir de testa parecia indicar que ela suspeitava que ele mentira.

- Eu o achei bastante encabulado - mencionou Hana. Era raro que sua opinião sob qualquer assunto coincidisse com a da sogra, embora nunca discordasse diretamente. - E, claro, ele fala daquele jeito americano, mas, fora isso, parecia um cavalheiro.

- Sim, mas o que está fazendo aqui? Esta é a questão, Hana - comentou Tsunade, impaciente. - Não se ele é educado.

- Mas o que Shikamaru também está fazendo aqui? - perguntou Sakura. Ela, é claro, vivia em Haruno o ano todo já fazia quatro anos, desde o divórcio e o consequente escândalo. Mas Shikamaru e a esposa passavam a maior parte do tempo em Londres.

- Foi o que perguntei - garantiu Tsunade. - Mas ele não me respondeu. Disse que precisava falar primeiro com você. - Parecia insultada.

- Comigo? - Sakura ficou surpresa. Amava o irmão e lhe devia muito pelo que fizera por ela nos últimos anos. Tinham um relacionamento amigável. Mas não podia imaginar nada que ele quisesse discutir com ela antes de fazê-lo com a avó. Sakura tinha consciência de que sua posição na família era a de menor importância, exceção feita talvez à da Srta. Yuuhi.

- Sim. Aparentemente esse Sr. Sabaku vai participar da discussão também. Ele e Shikamaru retiraram-se para a biblioteca. Nunca fiquei tão surpresa. Entretanto, acredito que a geração atual é, com frequência, deselegante. - Suspirou.

Sakura a fitou.

- Sr. Sabaku? Mas por quê?

- Acabei de dizer. Não faço a menor idéia - respondeu a avó, ácida. - Eu não fui informada de nada por seu irmão. Melhor ir até a biblioteca e perguntar você mesma. Entretanto, por favor, suba até seu quarto e vista algo mais apresentável primeiro.

- Sim, vovó, claro. - Era inútil argumentar que se Shikamaru esperava por ela, sua avó deveria ter lhe dito antes. Levantou-se, dizendo: - Se me derem licença, vovó, mamãe.

- Claro, minha querida criança - respondeu a mãe, cheirando o lenço com perfume de lavanda, obviamente sofrendo outro de seus ataques de fraqueza. A avó acenou peremptória para Sakura.

- Sakura! - chamou Tsunade, quando ela alcançou a porta. - Pelo amor de Deus, deixe esses animais para trás. Não pode se encontrar com essa pessoa americana parecendo um guarda de zoológico.

- Sim, vovó. Talvez deva deixar os cachorros aqui.

A avó ergueu uma única sobrancelha diante do atrevimento e acenou para que saísse da sala.

Sakura atravessou a longa galeria que se estendia diante da casa e entrou na ala oeste, onde ficavam os quartos. Encontrou sua empregada, Ino, esperando por ela no quarto. Ino já estendera na cama um dos melhores vestidos de Sakura, de veludo verde-escuro, e um par de calçados combinando aos pés da cama.

Sakura não se surpreendeu com o fato de sua empregada particular estar ciente de que ela deveria reunir-se ao irmão e ao convidado. Na verdade, não ficaria surpresa se Ino soubesse o motivo de Shikamaru ter ido a Haruno. Não havia nada tão ligeiro ou tão eficiente quanto os boatos dos criados.

Ino, uma mulher da mesma idade de Sakura, de olhos azuis risonhos, fartos cabelos louros e de corpo cheio, saltou da cadeira quando Sakura entrou e correu para ela, estalando a língua em sinal de reprovação.

- Onde esteve? Parece que metade do campo está colado em sua saia. Esteve fora pintando de novo, hein?

- Sim. Preciso confessar que estava. - sakura olhou para a saia, um pouco surpresa de descobrir que vários carrapichos e alguns gravetos, bem como poeira e pedaços de grama seca estavam pendurados na barra do vestido. - Esperava encontrar algumas flores já desabrochadas, mas só encontrei liquens nas rochas.

- Bem, se não são flores, são passarinhos ou algum tipo de arbusto, ou sei lá o quê. - Ino sacudiu a cabeça. - Milady, vou lhe dizer a verdade. Não posso imaginar o que a senhora vê nessas florzinhas, crescendo entre as fendas e que parecem mais mato do que qualquer outra coisa.

- Elas me intrigam... tão secretas e escondidas. É como encontrar um prêmio quando se vislumbra algo único. E são adoráveis. Simples e delicadas. Além do mais, assim tenho algo para fazer.

- Bem, vender seus desenhos para jornais e revistas faz sentido, para ganhar algum dinheirinho.

- Sim. - Sakura adorava flores, arbustos e pássaros tanto quanto gostava de desenhar a lápis ou aquarela, mas era bom conseguir vender alguns desenhos vez por outra para periódicos e livros. Assim ganhava um dinheiro para os alfinetes, o que a poupava de depender de Shikamaru para absolutamente tudo. Ela perdera sua herança, é claro, ao deixar Sai; o dote que levara para o casamento permanecera com ele. Ela não se arrependia da perda; nunca se arrependeria. Mas era duro ter de viver da gentileza de outrem, mesmo do irmão.

Ino desabotoara a fileira de minúsculos botões nas costas do vestido de Sakura e a ajudava a tirar a roupa enquanto falava.

Agora entregou o vestido verde para Sakura, ainda tagarelando satisfeita. Ino sempre se permitia mais liberdades do que a típica empregada. Começara a trabalhar como criada particular de Sakura quando ambas eram adolescentes e desde o início as duas sempre foram próximas. Ino acompanhara Sakura quando ela se casou com lorde Sai há alguns anos e o laço entre elas foi forjado em aço durante a dura prova daqueles anos. Fora Ino quem ajudara Sakura a reunir coragem para deixar Sai e depois a acompanhara quando ela fugiu de casa no meio da noite. Por sua corajosa lealdade, Sakura gostava de Ino quase como se fosse uma irmã. Desde o divórcio, suas outras amigas, mesmo as íntimas como sua prima Cee-Cee, haviam se afastado. Ino era agora a única confidente de Sakura, sua mais preciosa amiga, e só a insistência de Ino a fazia continuar a servir Sakura como criada particular. Sakura tinha pedido a ela que permanecesse em Haruno como sua acompanhante. Ino declinara da oferta.

- Uma dama de companhia? Não, isso é só para mulheres oriundas de boa família. Além do mais, não poderia me satisfazer com isso, poderia? Preciso de algo para fazer e não ficar bordando. Também gosto de ganhar meu próprio dinheiro e de não viver graças à caridade de alguém. E como escravidão, eu acho, como se vender, apenas para se gabar de ser refinada. Mas não sou refinada, nunca serei. Melhor suar e ter minha independência.

- Você viu o ianque que chegou com Sua Graça? - Ino perguntou agora, ajoelhando-se e começando a amarrar os sapatos de Sakura.

- Não, não vi. E você?

- Ah, vi. Eu trouxe algumas das malas dele. Só para ver como ele era, a senhora sabe, e talvez ter uma idéia de quem ele era. - Ela riu. - Quando as levei para o quarto dele, ele já estava lá, e tinha tirado a camisa. Pareceu um bocado surpreso ao me ver. Bati e ele me mandou entrar, mas acho que estava esperando um dos lacaios. Juugo e Suigetsu estavam carregando os baús. Ele ficou de boca aberta e vermelho. Depois começou a colocar a camisa as pressas. Ele a deixara cair no chão e precisou pegá-la, e enfiou o braço na manga errada e não conseguia vestir-se. Continuou tentando e se contorcendo, aquele braço pendurado esvoaçando como um pássaro doido. Quase caí na risada. Acho que pude dar uma olhada melhor do que esperava nele. - Sakura não pôde evitar o sorriso.

- Pobre homem. Aposto que você não fez nada para deixá-lo à vontade.

- Claro que fiz. Fiz uma reverência e perguntei se gostaria que eu desfizesse as malas, tentando agir como se não houvesse nada errado. Mas ele continuou pedindo desculpas para mim. -Ela sacudiu a cabeça, divertida.

- Bem, ele é americano. Talvez não esteja acostumado com castelos, criados e coisas afins.

- Acho que ele não está acostumado com garotas - retrucou Ino. - Ele assumiu um ar sério e ficou tão ereto que poderia quebrar caso tentasse se curvar. E veste-se simplesmente. Não estava malvestido, apenas... tão sisudo. Todas as outras garotas o acharam bonito demais. Eu só o achei comum, mas tem gente que gosta desse tipo que passa a vida fechado. Prefiro homens com alguma carne e músculos. - Ela sorriu. - Para ter algo para apertar, a senhora sabe.

Sakura balançou a cabeça, simulando desespero. Ino era uma namoradeira inveterada e Sakura tinha certeza de que ela devia ter deixado mais de um pobre coração masculino apaixonado. Mas ? ela gostava de falar como se fosse mais assanhada do que era para entretê-la, deduziu Sakura.

- Você descobriu o motivo de ele estar aqui? - perguntou quando Ino acabou de amarrar os sapatos e levantou-se para dar uma olhada crítica no efeito geral.

- Não. Como o criado de Sua Graça não abriu a boca, também não deve saber. Só sei que Suigetsu deu uma espiada numa das malas e encontrou um monte de papéis com aparência importante dentro.

- Um administrador, talvez. Ou um homem de negócios. Eu me pergunto o que isso tem a ver com Shikamaru – murmurou Sakura. - E mais ainda, o que isso pode ter a ver comigo? Bem, suponho que o único modo de descobrir é ir até lá.

Mas Ino não a deixaria sair até ter-lhe arrumado o cabelo um pouco, prendendo as mechas soltas durante a caminhada.

- Pronto, agora a senhora está linda.

Sakura mal olhou sua imagem no espelho. Fazia muitos anos que não se preocupava com a aparência. Tudo que lhe importava era ter a aparência limpa e comum. A última era uma tarefa difícil para uma mulher com os cabelos da cor de quartzo-rosa, descobrira, mas ao longo dos anos encontrara uma forma de passar despercebida. Usava cores mortas, roupas simples e o cabelo sempre preso num simples coque baixo. Nunca usava jóias, à exceção de um camafeu no pescoço. Mesmo as mãos não tinham ornamentos, as unhas eram cortadas curtas e não usava anéis.

Caminhou até a biblioteca e bateu de leve na porta. Shikamaru respondeu, convidando-a a entrar. Quando o fez, Shikamaru pôs-se de pé, assim como o homem sentado na poltrona à sua frente. Sakura lançou um olhar rápido e curioso para o homem, notando que ele era, como Ino dissera, não feio, mas talvez um pouco rígido.

- Sakura! - Shikamaru sorriu e se aproximou para dar-lhe um leve beijo no rosto. - Você parece estar com boa saúde.

- E você também. Esta é uma agradável surpresa.

- Não tão agradável para vovó, acredito. - Shikamaru sorriu. - Pensei que ela ia me comer vivo por ter chegado sem avisar.

- Temari veio com você? - perguntou quando o irmão a conduziu até as poltronas.

- Não. Não podia esperar que Temari deixasse Londres durante a estação. - Ele parou diante do convidado. - Sakura, gostaria de apresentá-la ao Sr. Sabaku.

O homem em questão acenou austeramente e trocaram cumprimentos. Quase imediatamente Sabaku pediu desculpas dizendo ter certeza de que o conde gostaria de conversar sozinho com a irmã. Sakura esperou educadamente até o jovem deixar a sala e voltou-se a seguir para o irmão, erguendo as sobrancelhas.

- Shikamaru... o que está acontecendo? O que está fazendo aqui no meio da estação? E quem é esse jovem?

- Um americano. Assistente de outro americano cujo nome não sei - acrescentou sombrio.

- Mas o que isso tem a ver comigo? Vovó disse que você queria me ver.

- Tem muito a ver com você. Bem, com todos nós, mas é você quem... - Parou e suspirou. - Desculpe. Estou embaralhando tudo. Tenho andado em tal estado recentemente... É incrível que eu possa fazer algum sentido. Aqui, sente-se e começarei tudo de novo.

Eles se sentaram nas poltronas de couro, um diante do outro, e Shikamaru, respirando fundo, deu início à história:

- Começou... ah, não tenho certeza! Acho que um ano ou dois atrás. Alguém comprou parte das minhas ações nas minas de estanho. Precisávamos consertar a casa na cidade e de algum modo Temari e eu parecíamos ter uma quantidade absurda de gastos, e também, de qualquer modo, vendi boa parte das ações. Diria cerca de dez por cento da mina. Depois, no último ano, vendi outro lote das ações da mina, não tanto dessa vez. Na ocasião, Gimna chamou minha atenção para o fato de que alguém tinha comprado outras ações da mina. Você sabe, tia Tsuki era dona de uma parte e depois houve uma partilha entre seus filhos quando ela morreu, e todos venderam suas ações. Houve várias vendas como essa. Achei estranho Gimna não querer que eu vendesse mais, porém não vi nenhum mal nisso. Não era a mesma pessoa para quem eu vendera o primeiro lote, ou assim eu acreditava, e nossos primos tinham vendido para outras empresas e pessoas. Então, vendi outro lote, quase dez por cento de novo. Bem, há três ou quatro semanas Gimna recebeu uma carta. Uma empresa nos Estados Unidos alegava ser proprietária da maioria da mina. Acabamos descobrindo que Jiraya... amigo de vovô, você se lembra dele, não é?... vendera a essa empresa sua cota de quinze por cento. E a Sharingan... este é o nome da empresa americana... era dona também de cada uma das ações vendidas ao longo dos anos, incluindo as duas vezes que vendi.

Sakura o fitou por um momento, assimilando a informação. Finalmente, disse:

- Você quer dizer que essa empresa americana na verdade controla nossa mina?

Shikamaru assentiu, parecendo infeliz.

- Lamento, Sakura. Não sei o que aconteceu. Até mesmo Gimna ficou surpreso. Ele sabia que havia alguma movimentação, mas não que tudo estava sendo comprado pela mesma empresa.

- E isso é tão ruim? Quero dizer, compreendo que você esteja ganhando menos dinheiro do que antes, mas isso teria acontecido mesmo que pessoas diferentes tivessem comprado de você.

- Sim, mas Sharingan agora controla as decisões. E eu não. A empresa pode fazer o que bem entender com a mina.

- Entendo. Então, se eles tomarem decisões erradas, você será afetado.

- Todos seremos afetados.

Sakura tinha consciência de que isso era verdade. Era completamente dependente do irmão, e também sua mãe e sua avó. Toda a fortuna pertencente aos Haruno passara para Shikamaru.

- Claro. Mas é tão grave? Não podemos presumir que eles tomarão decisões erradas, podemos?

- De acordo com a carta, eles pretendem fechar a mina. - Sakura ficou boquiaberta.

- O quê? Você não pode estar falando sério!- Ele acenou vigorosamente.

- Estou. Também a princípio não pude acreditar. Mas esta semana o Sr. Sabaku apareceu em Londres. Tenho tido reuniões com ele, Gimna e meu administrador. Não podia ser pior. E... Ah, céus, Sakura, este americano praticamente é dono de mim!

- O Sr. Sabaku? - A voz de Sakura aumentou de tom com descrença. - Mas ele parece tão doce...

- Não, ele não. Embora não seja tão doce quando você discute negócios com ele. Mas estou falando sobre a empresa que comprou a mina. É de propriedade de um americano. Não sei quem. Não encontrei o homem. O Sr. Sabaku é apenas seu representante, e se recusa a dizer quem é o dono.

- Mas, Shikamaru, isso não faz o menor sentido. Por que alguém compraria uma mina apenas para fechá-la?

- Não sei! Foi isso o que argumentei. Sabaku disse que a mina simplesmente não estava produzindo o suficiente. Ele me mostrou todos os dados demonstrando como a produção diminuíra ao longo dos últimos anos. E claro que sim. Foi precisamente este o motivo de todo mundo estar interessado em vender para a Sharingan. Ele continuou a falar e a falar sobre como nós tiramos tudo da mina sem investir nada. Falou sobre todos os melhoramentos que precisaram ser feitos para tornar a mina novamente lucrativa, embora não tivéssemos usado o lucro para isso. Simplesmente pegamos os lucros e gastamos. Você não pode imaginar como foi humilhante ter que ficar sentado e ouvi-lo declarar como fui tolo, tudo naquele jeito quieto e delicado. É claro, Gimna tinha me dito a mesma coisa várias vezes, mas nunca segui seus conselhos. Você me conhece. Nunca tive cabeça para negócios. Presumi que Gimna estava apenas reclamando. Além disso, estávamos sempre desesperados por dinheiro. Você sabe como tem sido conosco. O dinheiro de Temari não foi suficiente para nos salvar, e depois... - Ele parou, ficando ruborizado. - Bem, isto é, você sabe, nós simplesmente não tínhamos dinheiro.

- Eu sei. - Sakura baixou o olhar para as mãos no colo. Ela sabia o que ele estava pensando, mas evitara dizer. Sakura era a razão de eles não terem dinheiro. Quando deixou Sai, ele deixara de ajudar os Haruno, e, assim sendo, arruinara sua família. Era crédito de Shikamaru nunca ter lhe criticado. Ele nunca nem mesmo tentara convencê-la a voltar para Sai.

- De qualquer modo, Sabaku disse que eles tinham considerado fazer alguns melhoramentos, investindo na mina para obter lucros. Mas concluíram que não tinham bastante contatos, foi a palavra usada, para fazer tamanho investimento.

- O que ele quis dizer?

- Não sei. Perguntei, mas ele não respondeu. Em vez disso, tirou um monte de papéis, notas e escrituras. Ele tinha a escritura deste pedaço de terra vendido por vovô para Kiminu antes de morrer, bem como do chalé de caça que vendi há dois anos. Eu vendi para um inglês, mas aparentemente ele era apenas um procurador comprando o chalé para outra pessoa, um americano. No ano passado, Kiminu também vendeu seu terreno para o mesmo homem.

- O mesmo que é dono da mina? Mas, Shikamaru, quem é esse homem? Por que está comprando tantas de nossas propriedades?

- Aparentemente, está obcecado pela nobreza inglesa. E a única alternativa que me vem à cabeça. É tudo tão bizarro! Ele deve ser excessivamente rico e suponho que esteja tentando... comprar sua entrada na sociedade. Não tenho certeza de seus motivos. Sabaku não quer explicar, de fato. É bastante educado, mas não se consegue tirar nada dele que não queira dizer. Acredite, tentei durante todo o percurso de Londres até aqui. Mas ele simplesmente começava a falar da paisagem ou fazer perguntas sobre a propriedade.

- Mas por que esse homem escolheu comprar as suas coisas? E como fechar a mina e comprar propriedades na Inglaterra pode fazê-lo ser aceito na sociedade?

- Só posso imaginar que os Haruno devem ter sido uma escolha óbvia: possuímos títulos e necessitamos desesperadamente de dinheiro. Além disso, não mencionei a principal exigência.

Ele parou e espiou a irmã um pouco desconfortável. Sakura o fitou.

- E qual é?

- Uma mulher em idade de casar na família.

Sakura congelou, fitando o irmão, muda. Sentia como se todo o ar tivesse ficado preso nos pulmões.

Quando nada disse, Shikamaru prosseguiu, apressado:

- Aparentemente, este é o plano. Ele quer casar com alguém da nobreza inglesa. Presumo que deva se dar conta de que não importa quanta terra possa comprar ou quanto dinheiro possa ter, jamais seria aceito. Então, quer se casar com a filha ou com a irmã de um conde ou de um visconde ou... - Ele se interrompeu, soando infeliz, lançando um olhar para o rosto abatido de Sakura.

- Sinto muito, Sakura. Você não sabe o quanto lamento que ele tenha escolhido entrar em nossa família.

- Ah, ele escolheu bem, não há dúvida - disse Sakura, amarga. - Uma família com uma filha tão desonrada que não podiam esperar por um melhor casamento para ela. Uma filha que estariam felizes em sacrificar por algum dinheiro.

Ela ergueu-se de supetão e começou a andar de um lado para o outro, agitada, as mãos largadas ao lado do corpo.

- Não vou fazer isso, Shikamaru. Não pode me pedir isso. Nosso avô já me sacrificou uma vez por dinheiro para a família. Você não pode me pedir para fazê-lo uma segunda vez!

Shikamaru se levantou e aproximou-se dela, fazendo menção de tocar-lhe os ombros. Ela afastou-se e ele suspirou.

- Eu gostaria que houvesse outra maneira, Sakura. Falei com Sabaku até a exaustão. Implorei, discuti e argumentei o quanto era injusto. Ele pediu desculpas, ficou ruborizado e parecia sinceramente infeliz, mas não desistiu. Não é ele quem toma as decisões. Está apenas representando outra pessoa.

- Por que você devia pedir, implorar e argumentar? - Sakura voltou-se para encará-lo, os olhos faiscando de raiva e com um resquício de medo. - Simplesmente porque ele é dono de uma terra que já foi nossa não significa que possa nos obrigar a nos submeter a seus desejos. Eles vão fechar a mina, de um jeito ou de outro. Ah, espere. Claro, entendo. Por isso ele falou sobre o fechamento da mina. Vai fechá-la caso eu não me case com ele. É isso?

Shikamaru acenou afirmativamente, incapaz de encarar Sakura.

- E se você se casar com ele, fará as melhorias para que a mina dê lucro.

- Ah, entendo. - A voz de Sakura era amarga. - Está com a faca e o queijo na mão. Então, se eu não concordar em me casar com esse... esse tirano, a família não apenas deixa de receber o dinheiro que recebemos agora, mas perdemos o valor adicional a que teríamos direito. Bem, ele certamente se empenhou em me colocar numa posição insustentável.

Shikamaru gemeu, virando-se e enfiando as mãos nos cabelos.

- Isso não é o pior. Ele comprou minhas notas promissórias também.

- Que notas?

- Praticamente todas por mim assinadas. Notas promissórias pessoais, todas as hipotecas da propriedade... praticamente cada centavo que pedi emprestado nos últimos dez anos. Devo tudo a ele agora! Se ele decidir cobrá-las, estarei arruinado. Não teria como pagar. Ele pode ficar com metade de nossa terra. Meu Deus, Sakura, não sei o que fazer!

- Shikamaru! - Sakura o fitou, abalada. - Que tipo de homem faria isso? Arbitrariamente escolher uma família, pessoas que nunca encontrou, num país totalmente diferente, e infligir-lhes tamanho dano? Dobrá-los a seu desejo por todos os meios, por bem ou por mal?

- De todas as pessoas, você devia saber que existem homens assim - explodiu Shikamaru.

- Minha Nossa Senhora, você tem razão. - Sakura passou a mão, subitamente trêmula, no rosto. - Sem dúvida, Sai teria feito o mesmo se não pertencesse à sociedade.

- Não. Eu não deveria ter dito isso. - Shikamaru virou-se para encará-la. - Esse homem não é necessariamente como Sai.

- Alguém que brande uma clava desse jeito sobre sua cabeça? Alguém tão cruel? Tão sem sentimentos? O que mais poderia ser?

- Não significa que ele seria o mesmo tipo de marido. Que ele iria... iria...

- Me bater? - Sakura completou quando Shikamaru não pôde pronunciar a palavra. - Tornar minha vida insuportável? Claro que sim. Você acha que um homem desses iria tolerar a discordância da esposa? Ou refrear-se de descontar em mim sua raiva? Shikamaru... - Sakura sentiu o pânico crescer. - Quando busquei sua ajuda, você prometeu que eu nunca mais teria que me casar. Você prometeu!

- Meu Deus. Por favor, Sakura, não vou forçá-la. Não poderia forçá-la, de qualquer maneira.

- Eu dependo de você.

- Você acha que eu a abandonaria, caso se recusasse a se casar com ele? É esse tipo de homem que você acha que sou?

- Não. - Sakura suspirou. - Acho você um homem muito bom. Gentil.

Era esta constatação que a fazia odiar ser forçada a recusar. Shikamaru tinha sido gentil e leal. Quando fugiu de Sai, ele a recebera e lhe dera apoio e proteção. Tinha certeza de que Sai pressionara Shikamaru, mas ele não cedera. Não a abandonara. Havia ficado a seu lado durante a horrenda sordidez do divórcio, enfrentando rumores e boatos nocivos, os detestáveis e malditos testemunhos. Ele também atravessara um calvário durante o período sofrendo o desprezo de alguns de seus pares e os comentários da maioria deles. Ainda assim, ele a apoiara, tanto emocional quanto financeiramente. Ainda o fazia. Ela vivia na casa dele, na terra dele, comia na sua mesa. Ele mesmo lhe trazia novidades e fofocas de Londres periodicamente, para animar-lhe os dias. Ele lhe permitira curar-se e nunca pedira nada em troca. Na verdade, ela não sabia como poderia pagá-lo... até o momento.

Se ela se casasse com aquele homem, um bastardo repulsivo, coercivo, então retribuiria plenamente tudo que Shikamaru fizera por ela. Ele lhe salvara a vida, apesar da perda de dinheiro e da vergonha enfrentadas. Agora, ela lhe daria o dinheiro que ele necessitava tão desesperadamente e salvaria seu nome do estigma da falência. O preço? O resto de sua vida.

- Não posso. Ah, Shikamaru não posso - gemeu, odiando-se pela covardia.

- Não vou lhe pedir que se case com ele. Quero apenas que considere. Por favor, não pode fazer isso? Não poderia encontrá-lo e ver com os próprios olhos como ele é? Você não sabe se ele é um homem como Sai. Nem todos os homens são assim, mesmo um tão brutal. Ele tem interesse num acordo de negócios. Talvez seja o suficiente para satisfazê-lo. Pode ficar muito contente em estar ligado aos Harunos e não pedir nada além. Talvez vocês possam viver em casas separadas. Você poderia continuar aqui, por exemplo, e ele poderia viver em Londres - ou até mesmo voltar para os Estados Unidos.

Sakura retorcia as mãos. Sentia-se dilacerada. Como poderia recusar algo a Shikamaru depois de tudo que fizera por ela? Por outro lado, a simples idéia de voltar a se casar lhe causava arrepios.

- Lamento - disse em voz baixa. - Eu quero ajudá-lo. Honestamente. Mas estou tão assustada... Sei que você me julga uma covarde. Sem dúvida, sou. Mas, Shikamaru, não há outra alternativa?

- Não conheço nenhuma - respondeu de modo perturbador. - Você acha que eu a procuraria com esta proposta se houvesse outra alternativa? Tenho consciência do que estou pedindo, de como estou sendo egoísta.

- Não diga isso. Você não é egoísta. Eu é que sou... recusando-me a ajudar você, depois de tudo que fez por mim. Sei que sou a única razão de você estar em tamanho apuro. Se não tivesse deixado Sai...

Ele balançou a cabeça.

- Não. Não se culpe. Gerações de Haruno contribuíram para esta trapalhada em que nos encontramos... e eu sou um deles. Não investi dinheiro algum nas minas ou nas propriedades. Não agi com a moderação apropriada. Não; fiz exatamente o que queria e gastei quando bem entendia. Fui tolo ao extremo. Agora simplesmente terei que pagar o preço.

A resignação do irmão dilacerou o coração de Sakura. Ela o amava profundamente e lhe devia muito. Por que o que lhe pedia precisava exigir tanto sacrifício? Ela não podia, simplesmente não podia, voltar a se casar.

Sakura passou o resto do dia no quarto, perdida em pensamentos, mas não conseguia encontrar uma solução que não representasse um sacrifício para ela ou para Shikamaru. Pensou no homem desconhecido forçando sua decisão sobre ela e o odiou com todas as forças.

* * *

><p>Esperava que a mãe e a avó a visitassem, que a avó fizesse um discurso comprido até convencê-la a aceitar o casamento, e que a mãe suspirasse, se lamentasse e gemesse. Entretanto, nenhuma delas apareceu em seu quarto, o que só podia significar, pensou Sakura, que Shikamaru não lhes revelara o dilema. Sua gentileza em não contar com o apoio delas para convencê-la a mudar de idéia só fez Sakura se sentir mais mesquinha e mais egoísta por não lhe prestar ajuda.<p>

Na manhã seguinte, Shikamaru foi a seu quarto, parecendo nervoso. Fechou a porta e começou a falar, depois parou, pigarreou e recomeçou.

- Ah, o Sr. Sabaku mandou um telegrama para Londres a noite passada. É, bem, parece que o chefe dele está em Londres. Eu achava que ele ainda estivesse nos Estados Unidos, mas na verdade estava simplesmente deixando o Sr. Sabaku cuidar dos... dos... acordos.

- Do trabalho sujo - corrigiu Sakura.

- Sim, imagino que sim. Mas isso é um bom augúrio, acho. - Shikamaru animou-se. - Não entende? Se ele fosse realmente grosseiro, sem sentimentos, não se importaria com o que pensamos a seu respeito. Acho que o fato de não querer negociar diretamente é sinal de que deseja ter um relacionamento amigável conosco. Não acha?

- Pode ser. Mas sabemos que não é ele quem dá as cartas. O pobre Sr. Sabaku não passa de um fantoche.

- Bem, de qualquer modo, isso não interessa. O importante é que o Sr. Sabaku informou o chefe de nossa decisão e o homem mandou um telegrama informando ter tomado um trem a noite passada para York, onde alugará um fiacre para o resto da jornada. Parece que ele está a caminho para nos visitar.

- O quê? - O medo apertou o estômago de Sakura. Ela não queria ter que encarar esse homem grosseirão.

- O Sr. Sabaku disse que seu chefe quer fazer o pedido em pessoa.

- Você quer dizer que ele quer insistir e me forçar a aceitar? - Sakura colocou a mão no estômago, como se pudesse controlar o tumulto. - Oh, Shikamaru, não posso. Por favor, não me peça para encará-lo.

- Eu... Bem, precisamos. Não há nada a fazer. Não entende? Talvez, ao encontrá-lo, você descubra que ele não é tão mau. Pode até mesmo gostar dele.

- Shikamaru!

- Está bem, está bem. Provavelmente, você não gostará. Mas pelo menos poderemos defender nosso caso pessoalmente. Podemos convencê-lo do absurdo de tudo e fazê-lo desistir da idéia. Com certeza, ele não pode querer uma esposa relutante.

- Não posso encará-lo.

- Estarei a seu lado. Não será tão ruim.

Sakura suspeitava de que seria terrível. Entretanto, Shikamaru estava certo ao dizer que havia pouco a fazer. Recusava-se a se esconder no quarto como um coelho assustado durante o tempo em que ele permanecesse na casa. Ela tivera coragem para escapar de Sai e jurara nunca mais deixar um homem aterrorizá-la. E isso incluía deixar que a transformasse numa prisioneira no quarto.

Ele só chegou à noite, depois da ceia. O Sr. Sabaku ocupara seu posto do lado de fora da casa, andando de um lado para o outro e fumando uma cigarrilha. Sakura sentou-se com a avó e Shikamaru na sala de estar formal, uma sala grande e elegantemente mobiliada escolhida na esperança de intimidar, de alguma forma, o homem. Hana, a mãe de Sakura, havia se retirado para o quarto com um livro depois da ceia, dizendo que a espera havia estraçalhado seus nervos.

De repente, ouviu-se o som de passos no hall do lado de fora e o Sr. Sabaku entrou no aposento com o rosto levemente ruborizado e a habitual impassividade substituída pela agitação. Ele finalmente chegou.

Neste momento, um homem de cabelos negros atravessou a porta. Os olhos escuros percorreram o aposento observando cada uma das pessoas até se fixarem em Sakura. Ela simplesmente ficou parada, fitando-o, o coração descompassado. Apertou a mão no peito; de repente, parecia terrivelmente difícil respirar. Não pode ser...

Quero apresentar-lhes meu chefe - disse Gaara com orgulho - e presidente da Sharingan Incorporated, o Sr. Sasuke Uchiha.

Os olhos de Sakura reviraram e ela caiu lentamente no chão.

* * *

><p><strong>Continua...<strong>

* * *

><p>Oi minhas lindas!<p>

Fiquei super feliz com a aceitação de vocês quanto a essa história. O começo, como a Striks previu,era bem clichê, ele enrriquece e volta, não atrás de vingança, mas por querê-la. (este foi seu erro amour! :P)

Mãããããs não achem que o clichê continuará, afinal, o que Sai fez de tão mau para a Sakura a ponto dela fugir? Ou melhor, o que ele fazia? Infelizmente ele será o grande vilão da história, e por favor, as Sailovers, não me condenem, tem um motivo muito plausível para isso.

Preparem-se para ficar aterrorizadas e perplexas com o que a pobre sofreu e a parte mais complicada será como o Sasuke reagirá a tudo isso.

Agora vou responder as reviews anônimas, as outras estão por MP:

**Lara R:** Fico feliz que tenha gostado. Espero que este capítulo tenha agradado-a.

Lembrem-se: Reviews movem montanhas, ou melhor, capítulos.

.

.

.

\/

Beeijos.


	3. Capítulo 2

...

**Audácia**

"_Ela ousava amar de verdade… Ele estava decidido a duelar com o destino…"_

* * *

><p>Adaptação da obra de <span>Candace Camp<span>.

**Disclaimer:** Todos os personagens desta história _(funga)_ não me pertencem. E, infelizmente, _(limpa as lágrimas do canto dos olhos)_ Kishimoto-sensei não quis me dar nenhum deles de aniversário.

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 2.<strong>

Quando Sakura abriu os olhos, a primeira coisa que viu foi o rosto de Ino, ajoelhada no chão, ao lado do sofá no qual se encontrava deitada, franzindo a testa preocupada e colocando sais perfumados debaixo do nariz da patroa. Sakura tossiu devido ao cheiro ácido e afastou com delicadeza o braço de Ino.

- Pronto, ela está voltando a si - declarou Ino, triunfante. Por um momento, Sakura não se lembrou do que acontecera ou do motivo de estar deitada no sofá. Tinha apenas consciência de uma feroz dor de cabeça e de um certo mal-estar. Piscou e afastou o olhar do rosto de Ino para as pessoas atrás dela.

Shikamaru e o Sr. Sabaku estavam parados tendo ao meio o moreno estranho de cenho cerrado. Sakura lembrou-se então do que acontecera.

- Sasuke...

- Sim, milady. Peço desculpas. Normalmente não sou tão aterrorizante a ponto de fazer as jovens desmaiarem.

- E normalmente não sou uma jovem que desmaia - retorquiu Sakura, o orgulho compelindo-a a sentar-se.

Logo se arrependeu, pois a cabeça girou e Ino estendeu a mão tocando-lhe o ombro.

- Devagar, milady. Não precisa se levantar ainda.

Em seguida, Ino rodeou o visitante, colocando as mãos nos quadris em atitude de desafio.

- Sasuke Uchiha, o que pretende vindo aqui desse jeito, sem dar uma indicação de quem era? Pensei que você fosse mais sensível. Não é de estranhar que milady tenha desmaiado.

Shikamaru corou e disse, em voz sufocada:

- Ino... O Sr. Uchiha é nosso convidado.

Ao lado do Uchiha, Gaara a fitou com um misto de assombro e divertimento. Ino fez uma reverência para Shikamaru, murmurando em voz baixa:

- Desculpe, senhor. — Entretanto, não pediu desculpas a Sasuke. Haviam sido vizinhos e não tinha medo dele.

- Que diabos está acontecendo? - exclamou a condessa, batendo a bengala uma vez no chão para dar ênfase à pergunta. - Sakura, o que há de errado com você? E quem é esse homem?

Shikamaru voltou-se para a avó.

- Sakura ficou levemente surpresa, vovó - tranqüilizou-a. - Há muitos anos não encontramos o Sr. Uchiha.

- Uchiha? - A condessa franziu a testa. - Não conheço nenhum Uchiha.

- Minha mãe e eu morávamos no vilarejo, milady - informou Sasuke descontraído. - Makoto Uchiha.

A senhora o fitou sem expressão por um momento. Depois o cenho descontraiu-se.

- A costureira? - perguntou, a voz elevando-se. - Você é o filho da costureira?

- Sim, milady. Sou. - Ele retribuiu-lhe o olhar, impávido. As sobrancelhas da condessa ergueram-se e ela voltou o olhar severo para o neto.

- Shikamaru!

- Sim, vovó. O Sr. Uchiha é nosso convidado. - Ele aproximou-se de sua cadeira, baixando um pouco o tom de voz. - Tenho certeza de que a senhora lhe dará as boas-vindas. Ele veio dos Estados Unidos até aqui. E o chefe do Sr. Gaara.

Ela lançou um olhar sombrio para Gaara. - Ainda tenho que saber o que esse Sabaku está fazendo aqui. O que você está tramando, Shikamaru?

- Negócios, vovó. Talvez a senhora se lembre de que Sasuke Uchiha mudou-se para os Estados Unidos há vários anos. Ele é o presidente da emprega com a qual, ah, estou negociando.

- O que ele está dizendo, vovó - declarou Sakura com aspereza,é que o Sr. Uchiha supostamente tornou-se muito rico e então devemos ser gentis com ele. Não é isso, Shikamaru?

Olhou para o irmão com expressão irônica e depois para Sasuke, ainda parado diante do sofá, fitando-a. Sasuke levantou uma sobrancelha em sinal de indagação diante das palavras, mas a expressão demonstrava mais divertimento do que ofensa.

- Sakura! - sussurrou Shikamaru, olhando contrariado para Sasuke. - Devo pedir desculpas pelas mulheres da família. Estão acostumadas a uma vida isolada aqui em Haruno.

- É verdade. Não saímos muito, por isso não sabemos como nos comportar - prosseguiu Sakura com falsa meiguice. - Receio nunca ter sido convidada a encontrar um pretendente apontando uma arma para nossas cabeças enquanto pede minha mão.

- O quê? - Lady Hana ficou boquiaberta de tão chocada.

- Sakura... - resmungou Shikamaru.

O Sr. Gaara ruborizou-se até o último fio dos cabelos e afastou o olhar. Apenas Sasuke permaneceu impassível, ainda encarando Sakura com aquele frio meio-sorriso nos lábios.

- Não acha um tanto dramático, Sakura?

- Talvez. Mas não fui eu quem fiz o drama. - Levantou-se. - Vovó se me der licença, vou subir para meu quarto. Estou com um pouco de frio por causa do tempo. Ino?

A empregada aproximou-se com agilidade e as duas saíram juntas da sala, deixando para trás um silêncio mortal.

Sakura caminhou cada vez mais rápido e ao chegarem a seu quarto Ino praticamente corria para acompanhar-lhe o passo.

- Milady... Espere. Diminua o passo.

Sakura entrou às pressas no quarto, mas mesmo assim parecia incapaz de parar. Caminhou até a janela, depois virou-se e olhou ao redor, como buscando um lugar para fugir.

- O que está acontecendo? - perguntou Ino com toda a familiaridade de uma amiga, bem como de uma empregada a serviço da mesma patroa durante toda a vida. - Por que Sasuke Uchiha está aqui? E o que está fazendo vestido como um cavalheiro?

- É ele - respondeu Sakura, tensa. - O homem sobre o qual lhe falei. O americano interessado em se casar com alguém da nobreza.

- Sasuke? - Ino sabia tudo sobre o pedido do conde para que Sakura se casasse comum americano rico para salvar a família, mas teve certa dificuldade em ligar o assustador americano a seu antigo vizinho e cavalariço dos Haruno.

- Aparentemente. Aquele Gaara disse que o chefe tinha chegado e logo a seguir Sasuke entrou na sala. E me dei conta de que era ele quem estava por trás de tudo. O homem tentando me forçar a me casar com ele.

- Não me surpreendo por ter desmaiado.

- Por um momento pensei ter perdido o juízo. Não podia imaginar... Sasuke! Faz tanto tempo... jamais imaginei que fosse voltar a vê-lo. Há anos que não penso nele.

O avô tinha tomado as providências para que ela se casasse, antes que mudasse de idéia, mandando-a para Londres e conseguindo uma licença especial para que pudesse se casar com lorde Sai sem precisar esperar a leitura dos proclamas. Quando voltou a Haruno, recém-casada, havia procurado Sasuke, na esperança de ter a chance de explicar o que fizera e lhe dar dinheiro para que ele pudesse, pelo menos, escapar para a América rumo à nova vida que ambos haviam sonhado. Mas ele se mostrara muito magoado e furioso e não a deixou explicar nada.

- Você acha que não sei por que se casou com ele?- havia gritado, os olhos escuros lançando fogo. - Porque ele é um lorde e uma das maiores fortunas da região! Fui muito estúpido. Não percebi que você estava apenas brincando comigo, se divertindo até seu nobre chegar!

- Não! Não, por favor, Sasuke, isto não é...

- Maldita seja! Não quero ouvir! - Ele atirara a bolsa que ela lhe oferecera a seus pés e as moedas reluzentes de ouro espalharam-se no chão de seu chalé. - Não quero dinheiro de vagabunda, tampouco. Vou para a América por minha conta.

Depois ele deu as costas e saiu, ignorando-lhe as súplicas. E ela nunca mais voltara a vê-lo.

Pensara muito nele, só Deus sabia. A princípio não conseguira pensar em outra coisa - sentia saudade, chorava por causa dele, ansiava por ele, uma dor tão imensa que por um tempo conseguiu mascarar a dor de seu casamento. O que importava uma bofetada quando por dentro se sentia morta?

Mais tarde, quando a dor de perder Sasuke cicatrizou e a constatação da vida de desespero e dor que o casamento lhe infligiria por toda a existência se instalou, ela sonhara com frequência que um dia Sasuke voltaria e a salvaria. Que ele descobriria, do outro lado do oceano, o que estava acontecendo com ela e voltaria e a levaria embora. Mas ela sabia, embora esperasse e rezasse, que Sasuke não voltaria. Mesmo que conhecesse seu destino, ele não se importaria. Ele a odiava.

Finalmente reconheceu que os sonhos não passavam disso e que ninguém poderia salvá-la de seu destino. E, gradualmente, cessou de sentir tanto a perda ou a lembrança do amor. Todas as emoções caíram por terra sob o peso de seu casamento.

- Então ele ficou rico na América - divertiu-se Ino, seguindo o curso dos próprios pensamentos. - Ele sempre foi inteligente... e trabalhador. Se alguém podia ficar rico, era ele. - Fez uma pausa e continuou: - E agora quer se casar com a senhora de novo. Ele não deve tê-la esquecido.

Sakura deixou escapar um grunhido deselegante.

- Não seja tão romântica, Ino. Normalmente, conto com seu bom senso.

Ino se permitiu um sorrisinho.

- Teimosia é a palavra mais apropriada. Mas até eu posso ver que se um homem ainda quer se casar depois de... Quantos anos? Treze?

- Acho que não é romance o que tem em mente e sim vingança. Foi minha família quem o maltratou há 13 anos e agora ele voltou para se vingar. Ele já assumiu o controle das minas e adquiriu grande parte de nossas terras, sem mencionar ter comprado praticamente todos as promissórias de Shikamaru. A família Haruno praticamente pertence a ele. E eu, aquela que mais o feriu, bem, ele pode me trazer permanentemente sob seu jugo casando-se comigo. Que estranha vingança... ter a nós todos submetidos a ele, tendo de pedir tudo de que possamos precisar, implorando favores, obedecendo. Eu o deixei e ele quer me dar o troco. Que melhor maneira do que me forçar a fazer o que não fiz 13 anos atrás... me casar com ele! Ele terá o resto da vida para me fazer sofrer também, pois agora nem mesmo Shikamaru ousaria me acolher contra os desejos dele. Sasuke é dono de Shikamaru.

- Oh, não, milady! Sasuke não lhe faria mal - protestou Ino. - Ele é um homem bom.

Sakura ergueu a sobrancelha.

- Como pode saber? Ele parecia, eu sei, anos atrás, gentil e bom e... - A voz estremeceu por um instante e depois prosseguiu: - Mas como pode saber o que há dentro do coração de um homem? E depois de tantos anos carregando toda a amargura sentida por causa de meu casamento, e fazendo sabe-se lá o que para ganhar todo dinheiro que tem, bem, é provável que tenha mudado. Obviamente, é um homem muito diferente agora. O Sasuke que conheci não tomaria providências para arruinar uma família, como fez conosco. Não tentaria forçar uma mulher a se casar com ele.

Ino deu de ombros.

- Ainda assim... isso não significa que seja um demônio como lorde Sai. Meu pai era um homem duro e o vi louco de raiva, mas ele nunca levantou a mão para minha mãe. A senhora sabe que seu irmão não é assim. Mesmo seu avô não teria batido na mulher.

Sakura deu-lhe um olhar eloquente.

- Bater em vovó? Ele não ousaria. - Suspirou. - Eu sei. Você tem razão. Nem todos os homens são iguais a Sai. Talvez Sasuke não me machuque. Nunca foi rude... antes. Mas, oh, Ino, eu não poderia. Eu não poderia me casar com ele.

Crispou as mãos, o estômago começando a embrulhar com o medo antigo e familiar.

- Ficar sob o total poder de um homem de novo? Só de saber que ele poderia... - Ela calou-se e virou de costas, cruzando os braços no peito e enfiando as mãos debaixo dos braços. - Tê-lo em minha cama. - A voz saiu num sussurro horrorizado. - Não posso.

A criada a fitou com profunda simpatia, desejando, não pela primeira vez, poder de alguma forma apagar o casamento de Sakura de sua mente. Mas mesmo isso não seria suficiente, suspeitava. As cicatrizes da dama estavam marcadas a fogo em sua alma, também.

- A senhora não precisa - assegurou-lhe com suavidade. - Seu irmão não pode obrigá-la. Ele não o faria, mesmo que pudesse.

- Sei que não pode me forçar. Mas dependo dele. Ele fez tanto por mim. Sinto-me terrivelmente culpada por não ajudá-lo, quando ele me ajudou tanto. Não sei o que ele fará se Sasuke cobrar as promissórias ou fechar a mina. Ou ambos. Shikamaru será destruído.

- Então a senhora precisa convencer Sasuke a não fazê-lo.

- Eu? Você está brincando. Sasuke me odeia.

- Odeia a senhora? Um homem pedindo sua mão em casamento?

- Ele pode alegar ser este o motivo. Pode até acreditar. Mas, lá no fundo, não acredito. Não posso acreditar que um homem queira se unir a uma mulher pelo resto da vida... por qualquer razão... se a despreza. Se a senhora o procurasse, explicasse...

- Nunca! - Sakura demonstrou ainda mais horror. - Contar a Sasuke sobre Sai e nosso casamento?

- Não. Não quis dizer para a senhora explicar tudo. Apenas dizer que não pode se casar com ele por... por motivos pessoais. Explicar como se sente em relação a casamentos em geral. Lembrá-lo de que não é culpa de Shikamaru e pedir-lhe para não punir Shikamaru e sua família.

- Não acredito que Sasuke esteja inundado de simpatia por minha família.

- Ele vai ouvir a senhora. Pelo menos será uma tentativa, não acha?

- Sim. Suponho que tenha razão. É que... oh, Ino, isso tudo me assusta. Não quero ser forçada a falar com ele. Só de vê-lo hoje à noite fui tomada por uma sensação tão estranha! Era ele, meu Sasuke, e apesar disso parecia tão diferente. E eu sou diferente, não sou a mesma pessoa que era. Eu era tola, ingênua e... e... tão emotiva!

Ino sorriu com tristeza.

- Eu sei; me lembro de como a senhora era. Sempre cheia de vida.

Sakura franziu a testa, preocupada. Só de lembrar-se daqueles sentimentos ficava desestruturada, quanto mais pensar em falar com Sasuke. Entretanto, sabia que não podia se esconder. Passara muitos anos se forçando a fazer coisas que a assustavam. Inconscientemente, alinhou a postura.

- Você tem razão. Vou falar com Sasuke.

Sakura lamentou descobrir que a ocasião de falar com Sasuke a sós apresentou-se na manhã seguinte. Desceu para o café-da-manhã cedo, como de hábito. Geralmente tomava o café sozinha, pois Shikamaru seguia os horários da cidade mesmo quando em Haruno, e sua mãe e sua avó costumavam tomar o café-da-manhã em seus respectivos quartos. Naquela manhã, entretanto, ao entrar na sala de jantar, encontrou Sasuke Uchiha e o Sr. Sabaku já sentados à mesa.

- Srta. Haruno. - Sabaku ergueu-se de supetão. - Por favor, milady, perdoe-me. Não estou acostumado a esses títulos.

Sasuke, cujas costas estavam voltadas para ela, virou-se diante das palavras de seu funcionário e também se levantou. Olhou-a sem expressão e acenou de leve.

- Milady.

Sakura, que tinha ficado imóvel ao vê-los, percebeu que não podia virar-se agora e sumir, como fora seu primeiro pensamento. Forçou um ligeiro sorriso.

- Bom dia, senhores.

O lacaio aproximou-se para servir-lhe uma xícara de café no lugar em que normalmente sentava. Infelizmente, o lugar ficava ao lado de Sasuke. O pensamento de se sentar ao lado dele fez os pulmões de Sakura parecerem ter sido comprimidos. Mas seria obviamente rude se mudasse de lugar após o criado já tê-la servido ali. Então caminhou ereta para a cadeira e sentou-se, evitando os olhos de Sasuke. Desejava poder evitar-lhe a presença, mas era impossível. Ele ocupava tanto espaço e estava bem perto dela. Tinha consciência do calor de sua pele, de seu tamanho, de sua respiração, do ligeiro perfume do creme de barbear.

Ela tomou um gole de café, esperando que as mãos trêmulas não a traíssem muito e olhou disfarçadamente para os pratos dos homens. Estavam cheios. Obviamente, tinham acabado de se sentar e iriam, como também era óbvio, permanecer ali por algum tempo. Sakura considerou comer rapidamente apenas uma torrada e partir. Afinal, do jeito como seu estômago estava, não poderia comer nada, de um jeito ou de outro.

Entretanto, quando se levantou e foi até o aparador, se surpreendeu enchendo o prato como um glutão, só para retardar seu retorno à mesa. Mas ao voltar a se sentar mal conseguia comer e simplesmente brincava com o conteúdo do prato.

Fez-se um silêncio solene. Finalmente, o Sr. Gaara pigarreou e começou:

- Acho o tempo aqui mais agradável do que esperava. É sempre assim?

- Normalmente chove mais nesta época do ano - respondeu Sakura.

- Entendo.

Novamente o silêncio caiu como um peso. Gaara tentou novamente.

- Meus cumprimentos à sua cozinheira, senhorita... quero dizer, milady. A comida é excelente.

- Obrigada. Pode ter certeza de que comentarei com a Sra. Kurenai.

Gaara parecia ter esgotado os tópicos de conversa, pois o silêncio voltou a reinar. Dessa vez foi Sakura quem se sentiu incomodada com a desconfortável atmosfera e tentou puxar conversa.

- Como vai sua mãe, Sasuke? Ela gosta de morar na América?

- Ela morreu há um ano e meio.

- Oh, sinto muito.

A última tentativa pareceu eliminar toda esperança de uma conversa educada. Gaara comeu, aprumado e em silêncio, e logo depois se levantou, dizendo:

- Peço licença, senhor, senhora, ah, milady. Receio precisar pedir licença para sair da mesa. Estava delicioso, mas tenho trabalho a fazer.

- Claro. - Sakura sorriu para ele graciosamente e Sasuke acenou com discrição. Gaara deixou a sala e o criado retirou os pratos. Obedecendo a um gesto de Sasuke, ele também saiu, deixando-o a sós com Sakura.

Sakura remexia os ovos, mantendo os olhos fixos no prato, mas continuava a observar Sasuke pelos cantos dos olhos. Ele parecia diferente - mais velho, mais espadaúdo, mais duro - e, ainda assim, o mesmo homem capaz de fazer seu coração parar de bater. Ao longo dos anos, ela se esquecera de como seus cílios eram fartos e compridos, de como os olhos eram escuros e o rosto anguloso.

- Mudei tanto assim? - perguntou Sasuke finalmente. Sakura ficou corada, ciente do modo como o observara.

- Eu... Eu peço desculpas por olhar. Não. Você só mudou um pouco. - Voltou a atenção para a comida. Não esperava que ele dissesse o mesmo a seu respeito. Sabia que, se dissesse, não seria verdade. Ela se via no espelho todos os dias e sabia que, embora o cabelo tivesse a mesma textura e os olhos a mesma cor, embora seu corpo estivesse apenas um pouco menos esbelto e mais arredondado, ninguém poderia achar que ela parecia a mesma menina de 16 anos. O brilho que outrora lhe iluminava o rosto se fora e a melancolia era enfatizada pelos vestidos simples e escuros que usava e o severo coque com que prendia os cabelos na nuca. A pele, embora ainda macia e alva, não mais tinha viço.

- Não posso dizer o mesmo a seu respeito - disse Sasuke sem rodeios.

Sakura lhe deu um olhar frio e detido.

- Quanta gentileza sua.

- Não quis dizer - explicou Sasuke, tenso - que você deixou de ser bonita.

- Tenho plena consciência do que quis dizer. Eu não envelheci bem, digamos assim. Mas isso não importa.

- Eu quis dizer - prosseguiu Sasuke, teimoso - que você não costumava ser tão quieta. Nunca foi tímida.

- Tímida? Do jeito como fala me sinto como um rato. - Sakura ajeitou os ombros e deu-lhe um olhar firme e direto. No passado, olhava as pessoas daquele jeito com facilidade; nos anos recentes, aprendera a voltar a fazê-lo. Podia se forçar a olhar um homem sem medo, embora o estômago pudesse se contorcer. - Definitivamente, não sou, Sr. Uchiha.

- Sr. Uchiha? - Ele a olhou surpreso. - Não pensei ser um estranho para você.

As palavras a forçaram a se lembrar do quão próximos foram anos atrás e o rubor tomou conta do rosto dela. Ela ergueu o queixo, como se ele a tivesse insultado.

- Desculpe - disse rápido. - Não quis dizer... Bem, não tive a intenção. Estava falando sobre o fato de você me chamar de Sasuke desde que tinha 8 anos de idade.

- Entretanto, não estamos nas mesmas posições. Você é um homem adulto e, além do mais, tem o futuro de Haruno nas mãos. Não posso me permitir me dirigir ao senhor como uma criança se dirige a um cavalariço.

- Ainda sou Sasuke.

- Está bem, então. Sasuke. - Ela desviou o olhar ao pronunciar-lhe o nome, incapaz de continuar a fitá-lo.

Houve um momento de silêncio enquanto ele a estudava. Finalmente, disse:

- Acho que está na hora de conversarmos. Sem mais intermediários. O que tem a dizer?

- Está bem. - Ela voltou-se para fitá-lo. - Entretanto, lamento termos pouco a nos dizer. Minha resposta é a mesma do outro dia. Não vou me casar com você.

- É mesmo? Achei que você fosse uma mulher com um pouco mais de bom senso.

- Bom senso? É assim que chama ceder à coerção? Conheço outras pessoas que chamariam de covardia.

- O bom senso de se casar onde haja dinheiro. Olhe para isso de forma lógica. Você está arriscada a viver na pobreza. Se casar comigo, vai viver no luxo. Você já se casou antes por dinheiro. Por que recusar agora?

Sakura empalideceu. As palavras cruéis tiveram o efeito de uma bofetada. Ela se levantou abruptamente, empurrando a cadeira. Crispou as mãos.

- Não me casei com Sai por dinheiro. Entretanto, sei que você vai pensar o que quiser, não importa o que eu diga. Você sempre fez isso. Achei ter boas razões para me casar com ele, mas, apesar disso, me arrependi amargamente.

- Eu soube. - Ele a fitou com firmeza.

- Não cometerei o mesmo erro. Não me sacrificarei, nem mesmo por Shikamaru.

- E casar-se comigo seria tamanho sacrifício? - O rosto de Sasuke se contraiu e ele se levantou para encará-la. - No passado, você demonstrava querer ir para a minha cama.

Sakura engoliu em seco.

- Como ousa? Eu nunca...

- Pode jurar nunca ter tido vontade? - A voz dele era dura como aço.

Sakura não podia contestar. Ele dissera apenas a verdade. Ela se transformava em cera sob o contato de suas mãos no passado. Ele poderia ter feito o que quisesse com ela e ela nunca lhe recusaria nada. Quando Sasuke a beijava, o corpo era invadido pelo desejo. A pele ardia como fogo ao ser por ele tocada. Mesmo agora, ao se lembrar daquela época, praticamente sentia uma onda de calor.

- Não - admitiu em voz baixa. - Para minha vergonha, não posso dizer que minha virtude me manteve longe de sua cama.

- Nem a de nenhum outro homem, aparentemente. - Sakura enrijeceu como se um atiçador em brasa tivesse sido comprimido contra sua pele. Tentou manter a voz neutra.

- Então você ouviu as alegações durante meu divórcio.

- Sim. Li um relatório sobre o processo. Li os motivos de seu marido ter pedido o divórcio e o testemunho dos três homens.

Sakura odiou a onda de raiva e dor que a percorreu, e, acima de tudo, odiou a dor sentida por Sasuke julgá-la promíscua. Mas ela havia enfrentado coisas piores sem demonstrar dor. Suportara o testemunho dos amigos de Sai, pois assim conseguiria o que desejava: livrar-se dele. E agora, do mesmo modo, ousaria para se ajudar.

Ela deu de ombros.

- Eu me pergunto por que você desejaria se casar com uma mulher como eu. Sem dúvida, não sou a esposa sem mácula desejada pela maioria dos homens.

- Não estou procurando uma virgem. Há um grande número delas por aí. Poderia ter encontrado muitas nos Estados Unidos.

- Você não se importa com o fato de sua esposa não lhe ser fiel?

- Sei que casou com um homem que não amava. E natural procurar paixão fora de um casamento sem amor. Também sei que não acontecerá neste casamento.

- Você é muito seguro de si mesmo. - A voz de Sakura demonstrava sarcasmo.

O tom de voz o magoou e ele se inclinou para ficar a apenas poucos centímetros dela, os olhos negros como carvão parecendo lanças. Ele segurou-lhe o pulso.

- Tenho certeza de uma coisa. Você é uma mulher apaixonada e me correspondeu. Não acredito que tenha mudado tanto ao longo dos últimos anos.

De repente, antes que pudesse perceber o que acontecia, Sasuke a puxou e o outro braço a segurou, apertando-a contra si. Ele se inclinou e apossou-se de sua boca. Os lábios eram quentes e firmes, movendo-se insistentes nos dela. Fazia tantos anos, mas o beijo trouxe a lembrança daquela paixão de outrora. Por apenas um instante, Sakura voltou a ser aquela menina, sentiu de novo o desejo e a avidez e inclinou-se para ele. Depois a bem mais familiar frieza a percorreu, afastando a momentânea resposta, e ela ficou rígida e se afastou.

Ele soltou-a imediatamente e o leve sorriso a deixou saber que ele julgava ter provado o que dissera.

- Foi para isso que voltou? - perguntou. - Está me forçando a me casar com você por luxúria?

- Dificilmente. Eu poderia ter sexo com quantas mulheres quisesse. A um custo bem mais baixo do que paguei por aquela mina e pelas terras. O Sr. Sabaku começa a questionar meu julgamento no que diz respeito a negócios.

- Eu questiono sua sanidade. Por que está tão ansioso por se casar comigo, uma mulher que não vê há 13 anos?

- É parte de uma promessa feita ao deixar este lugar. Quando seu avô me expulsou da propriedade e você se casou com um nobre, um homem de posses, jurei que um dia teria semelhante fortuna. Frequentaria os mesmos lugares como igual. Meus filhos teriam sangue nobre nas veias. Jurei que voltaria para cá e seria dono de Haruno. E teria você.

Ela o fitou.

- Então tudo se resume a isso? Às palavras raivosas de um garoto de 20 anos?

- Mais do que isso. Foi um juramento, uma promessa a mim mesmo. Foi isso que me guiou, a recompensa que teria. Moraria nesta casa e você seria minha esposa. Seria de mau agouro, acredito, desviar-me de meus planos agora.

- Mas, com certeza, você não pode alegar ainda me amar depois de todos esses anos!

Os lábios de Sasuke se contraíram.

- Dificilmente. - Ele se afastou dela, dizendo: - Eu me livrei da maldição de amar você há muito tempo. Não estou buscando seu amor. Apenas o fato de me casar com você.

- Mas por quê? - gritou Sakura, exasperada. - Que satisfação pode lhe dar agora? Que prazer?

- O prazer de ter provado meu valor aos que me desprezaram. De ter vencido meus inimigos. De ter vencido finalmente aquele filho-da-mãe.

- Meu avô?

- Sim. Aquela noite, enquanto recebia cada golpe e o ouvia repetir o tempo todo como você brincara comigo, me usara, como nenhum Haruno poderia amar de verdade um simples cavalariço, eu só pensava na desforra. Provaria que ele estava enganado e me casaria com você, teria mais dinheiro do que sua família jamais sonhou ter e faria aquele canalha de sangue azul se arrepender. -Deu de ombros. - Infelizmente, ele morreu antes que eu pudesse agir, então precisei usar Shikamaru como substituto.

- Um pouco injusto com Shikamaru, não acha? - retrucou Sakura. Ela o fitou, pensando em suas palavras. Depois de um momento, continuou: - O que quis dizer com "cada golpe"? Ele... vovô bateu em você? Ele me disse que não o faria.

Sasuke deixou escapar um muxoxo incrédulo.

- E você acreditou nele? Claro que me espancou. O que acha que aconteceu depois que você saiu dos estábulos? Os outros cavalariços me seguraram e o velho conde atacou-me com sua bengala. O conde de Haruno não passaria apenas um sermão num cavalariço que ousou tocar em uma Haruno. Quando os cavalariços me atiraram na porta de minha mãe, eu tinha três costelas quebradas e uma concussão. Por isso não me esgueirei até o castelo e tentei levar você aquela noite, pois era bastante tolo para acreditar que partiria comigo.

O estômago de Sakura se retorcia ao pensar no que ele enfrentara. Engoliu em seco.

- Eu... sinto muito. Eu não sabia.

- Já era de esperar. Eu sabia o que aconteceria se fôssemos apanhados. Assumi o risco. Na época, achava que valia a pena.

Sakura virou-se e se afastou. Estranho como depois de todo aquele tempo e todas as outras coisas que lhe aconteceram, suas palavras amargas tinham o poder de feri-la. Ela se julgava imune à dor, assim como à alegria, anos a fio. Não tinha certeza se gostava de descobrir que não era.

Virou-se, resoluta.

- Não agi com você de modo desleal. - Quando a sobrancelha dele se ergueu numa expressão irônica, ela ergueu a mão, dizendo: - Não, não é preciso protestar. E evidente que você não acredita em mim. Já não acreditava antes, quando ainda me amava. Fiz o que julguei ser necessário e... doeu magoar você. Eu queria o menor sofrimento possível. Minha família o enganou. Por minha causa, você foi tratado com crueldade. Teria sido bem melhor se nunca tivéssemos... sentido o que sentimos. Mas tudo isso pertence ao passado e nada podemos fazer para mudá-lo. Você deve compreender. Não importa o quanto me force a fazê-lo agora e o quão cruelmente trate Shikamaru, você não pode reverter as coisas. Não pode mudar as palavras de meu avô ou apagar os golpes. A única coisa que vai conseguir é se ligar a uma mulher que não quer se casar com você, e isso não parece a melhor maneira de levar uma vida feliz. Por que não encontra alguém que ame, alguém que corresponda a seu amor? Então você pode ter uma vida feliz.

Ele fez uma careta.

- Obrigado por sua preocupação, mas não tenho interesse nesse futuro adocicado que prevê para mim. Sabe, eu obtive algo valioso de minhas negociações com os Haruno. Aprendi que o amor não serve para nada. Estávamos apaixonados e em nada nos ajudou. Não impediu seu avô de nos separar. Não me curou. Não a impediu de se casar com outra pessoa. E, por mais que você pareça reverenciar o amor, não a impediu de acabar aqui como reclusa, como um pária excluído do convívio de sua própria gente, divorciada, coberta de vergonha... Para que preciso do seu "amor"?

As maçãs do rosto de Sakura avermelharam ao ouvir a descrição de sua vida.

- Se você pensa tão bem de mim, posso imediatamente compreender o motivo de querer se casar comigo. Meu Deus, Sasuke, não seja idiota! Casar-se comigo não é a solução para frequentar os melhores círculos. Sou divorciada e foi um divórcio escandaloso. Minha reputação está completa e permanentemente manchada. Se deseja posição social e herdeiros, não amor, então encontre uma moça pobre, de boa família. Há outras famílias, além dos Haruno, de boa linhagem que ficariam felizes em vender a filha por algum dinheiro. Deixe-a dar a você seus filhos nobres e sua entrada na sociedade. Será bem mais fácil para vocês dois. Mas, pelo amor de Deus, deixe a mim e a minha família em paz!

Ele a olhou em silêncio por longo momento. Finalmente, disse, como se as palavras tivessem sido arrancadas dele:

- Eu o faria se pudesse! Adoraria que outra família, outra mulherzinha, pudesse aplacar o que vem me corroendo há 13 anos. Mas isso não vai acontecer. Não importa o quão difícil, o quão impertinente você seja, não importa sua reputação, você é a Mítica capaz de me satisfazer. Você é quem eu terei.

Ele acenou brevemente, girou nos calcanhares e saiu da sala, deixando Sakura onde estava, boquiaberta.

* * *

><p><strong>Continua...<strong>

* * *

><p>Então amores, quem esperava deste enfrentamento um "Oh, meu amor, que saudades!", um se jogar nos braços do outro, não, não é nada disso. É meio que completamente o inverso. Ela está traumatizada por um passado que está se revelando aos poucos, ele quer a família de qualquer maneira e acha que ela o repudia.<p>

Enfim, desculpem os erros do capítulo anterior, capítulo muito grande e deixei passar algumas vezes o nome original da personagem. Prometo que tomarei mais cuidado, é que estava com pressa e acabei não revisando. :x

Agora vou responder as reviews anônimas, as outras estão por MP:

**Flavinha Lamberti:** Heey, que bom que está gostando da fic! E então, tu acha que isso é amor com orgulho ferido ou ódio cru e puro? Heein? Beeijos.

**Ana Higurashi:** Heey flor! Então, a maioria das fics que eu leio são adaptações também só que em outros animes, tenho três ficwritters frequentes, então eu só faço a garimpada. Pego as melhoooores! A fic não vai ficar em volta da Sakura com o Sai, mas a maior parte dos problemas de ambos serão traumas causados por essa relação, entende? Então, gostou de Donzela Guerreira? Está lendo Donzela Feroz e Despedida de Solteiro? Quanto aos erros, é que eu mudo manualmente, então tenho que fazer a revisão e naquele dia como estava ansiosa para postar acabei não o fazendo. E então, as coisas estão começando a ficar movimentadas, primeiro confronto, bombástico. O que achou? Beeijos.

**Dani:** Heey floor! Desculpe os erros, acabei não revisando o capítulo antes de postar e esses errinhos acabaram escapando. Fico feliz que tenham gostado, viu? Beeijos.

**Maah:** Heey hime! Fico feliz que as minhas fanfics estejam te ajudando com a insônia. Bom, não sei se sabe, mas algumas das fanfics que posto, são adaptações. No caso, Donzela Guerreira, Donzela Feroz, Despedida de Solteiro e Audácia. O resto é de minha autoria. :D Espero te ver novamente por aqui heein! Beeijos.

Lembrem-se: Reviews movem montanhas, ou melhor, capítulos.

.

.

.

\/

Beeijos.


	4. Capítulo 3

...

**Audácia**

"_Ela ousava amar de verdade… Ele estava decidido a duelar com o destino…"_

* * *

><p>Adaptação da obra de <span>Candace Camp<span>.

**Disclaimer:** Todos os personagens desta história _(funga)_ não me pertencem. E, infelizmente, _(limpa as lágrimas do canto dos olhos)_ Kishimoto-sensei não quis me dar nenhum deles de aniversário.

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 3.<strong>

Sabaku no Gaara, relutante, afastou o olhar da visão bem mais interessante da empregada, Ino, lustrando os castiçais de ferro no hall, através da porta aberta de seu escritório, e voltou os olhos para o chefe, andando de um lado para o outro no aposento, o cenho cerrado.

- Ela é a mulher mais irritante do mundo - dizia Sasuke, a boca numa expressão desgostosa. - Definitivamente diferente de quando a conheci.

- Aposto que sim, senhor - concordou Gaara, colocando de lado a lembrança da curva dos tornozelos de Ino de pé no banco, esticando-se para alcançar o castiçal e do balançar de seus seios debaixo do uniforme enquanto lustrava o metal.

Sasuke parou, pensando em Sakura, em como ela era 13 anos atrás - esfuziante e cheia de vida, os olhos se iluminando sempre que o via, aquele sorriso permanente no rosto. Ele ainda podia se lembrar de quão ansiosamente esperava cada encontro, como o coração batia no peito sempre que ela se aproximava. E não fora apenas sua beleza, mas sua vivacidade e meiguice também. Mas então lembrou-se, apressado: ele, definitivamente, não a conhecia. O que se lembrava dela não passava de uma ilusão, a ficção que ele havia anexado à sua beleza.

- Sem dúvida, sou um tolo em tentar me casar com ela. - Gaara ergueu cautelosamente o olhar ao ouvir as palavras de Sasuke. Era a primeira coisa dita pelo chefe sobre o assunto que fazia sentido para ele.

- Talvez - começou, hesitante - devamos retornar então para Londres.

Sasuke lançou-lhe um olhar, afastando de imediato de sua cabeça a mais leve esperança de partir.

- Sem dúvida. Mas não vou. Droga! Ela vai ser minha esposa Gaara! - moveu-se irrequieto na cadeira. Trabalhava para Uchiha Sasuke há quase sete anos, e durante todo esse tempo nunca o vira assim. Deus sabe que ele podia ser um homem duro e movido por demônios incompreensíveis para Gaara, mas Sasuke era sempre prático, paciente e, acima de tudo, calmo e controlado, a ponto de ser frio. Nunca agira irracionalmente ou sob o calor da emoção - até agora.

Não fazia sentido para Gaara. Não era o caso de não haver várias jovens nos Estados Unidos mais do que felizes em ser a Sra. Uchiha Sasuke. Ele era um dos homens mais ricos do país e era jovem - não mais do que 33 ou 34 anos -, e bastante bonito. Várias mães esperançosas atiraram filhas em seu caminho nos últimos anos. E se ele estava tão obcecado por se casar com alguém pertencente à nobreza inglesa - outro fato que Gaara tinha dificuldade em compreender -, era notório que havia vários nobres empobrecidos na Inglaterra dispostos a providenciar um casamento financeiramente vantajoso para uma de suas filhas.

Entretanto, Sasuke estava obcecado com aquela família e aquela mulher que, tendo se envolvido num escandaloso divórcio, não era nem ao menos socialmente aceitável. Não que ela não fosse linda. Gaara admitia: ela era bela... de um modo apagado. Os olhos verdes eram bonitos e inteligentes, o rosto oval quase perfeitamente modelado e os cabelos de uma cor vermelho-rosado intrigante. Mas os traços eram desprovidos de alegria e os cabelos estavam sempre presos apertados num coque. As roupas eram escuras e desmazeladas, escondendo com sucesso os contornos do corpo. Gaara achava que nunca a vira sorrir ou ouvira sua risada desde a chegada a Haruno. Certamente, ela não exibia nenhuma das graças femininas ou ares brejeiros capazes de seduzir um homem.

Ainda assim, Sasuke estava determinado a tê-la, a ponto de usar toda a força de seu poder e fortuna para coagi-la a se casar com ele. Certamente, Gaara não era bastante tolo para tentar dissuadir Sasuke Uchiha de uma decisão estabelecida como meta.

- Achei que ela seria razoável - prosseguiu Sasuke. - Pragmática. Deus sabe que ela se entregou a Sai sem objeção e não nutria nenhum sentimento por ele.

Apesar do ocorrido, Sasuke estava seguro quanto a esse ponto específico. Não importavam as mentiras contadas quando ele estava apaixonado. Sabia que ela era apaixonada por ele. Também a vira com lorde Sai uma ou duas vezes naquele final de semana e ela demonstrara total desinteresse por ele. Não, o casamento com Sai tinha sido por motivos familiares, por dinheiro. Sasuke tinha certeza de que ela seria movida pelos mesmos motivos agora. Teria Sai a magoado tanto durante o casamento? Ou ela teria descoberto jamais ser capaz de se contentar com um homem apenas? Sasuke rapidamente reprimiu o pensamento. Não gostava de pensar na promiscuidade de Sakura. A ideia dela com outro homem o atormentara noites a fio quando viajou para a América. O pensamento de que tivera na realidade pelo menos três outros amantes, talvez mais, o alucinara assim que lera o relatório do advogado.

- Você acha que as alegações no julgamento de divórcio eram verdadeiras? - perguntou abruptamente, surpreendendo Gaara, cujos pensamentos não haviam seguido o mesmo rumo.

- O quê? Oh, bem, ah, ela não negou. - Gaara tinha plena consciência de estar pisando em terreno muito delicado. Nenhum homem, muito menos um orgulhoso como Uchiha Sasuke, gostaria de pensar que se casaria com uma mulher vil. Seu raciocínio foi rápido. - Por outro lado, ela definitivamente não parece o tipo de mulher que iria... ah...

- Não – Sasuke concordou rapidamente. - Ela parece... bem, exceto às vezes quando parece se esquecer de si mesma e fica com raiva e os olhos faíscam... parece apagada. Mas Sakura nunca demonstrou ter o menor medo. - Ele sorriu vagamente. - Lembro-me de como costumava montar, mesmo quando era pequena, de como pulava as cercas, destemida.

Gaara olhou o chefe atentamente. Ouviu um toque de afeição na voz de Sasuke e se perguntou, não pela primeira vez, o que unira Sasuke àquela mulher no passado. Não conhecia, como ninguém nos Estados Unidos, a história de Sasuke Uchiha antes de sua chegada à América. Ouvira histórias, é claro, sobre sua bravura e determinação, sobre sua coragem nos campos de petróleo na Pensilvânia e seu apurado tino para os negócios. Mas sobre a época anterior à sua chegada a Nova York, aos 20 anos, Gaara nada sabia.

- O senhor a ensinou a montar? - perguntou incidentalmente. Sasuke sacudiu negativamente a cabeça.

- Essa era a função do velho Jiin, e ele se orgulhava muito disso. Ensinou todos os Haruno a montar. Vim trabalhar nos estábulos quando tinha 11 anos. Costumava vê-la montar sendo puxada por uma corda em seu pequeno pônei. Jiin segurava as rédeas, conduzindo-a. Ela sempre queria que ele a soltasse. Tinha apenas 7 anos. Depois, mais velha, eu a acompanhava nas cavalgadas para me assegurar de que voltaria sem se machucar... como se alguém por aqui fosse tocar num fio de seus cabelos. Todos a amavam.

Gaara ficava cada vez mais interessado. Começava a suspeitar de que o chefe tinha sido uma dessas muitas pessoas que a amaram. Ele a amara todos estes anos? Entretanto, Gaara se recordou, o modo escolhido por Sasuke para persuadir Sakura Haruno a se casar com ele não poderia ser qualificado como o de um apaixonado. Não, só raiva e amargura poderiam ter engendrado os métodos cruéis.

- Talvez - sugeriu, cuidadoso - o senhor queira cortejar a dama em questão.

- Cortejá-la? -As sobrancelhas de Sasuke se arquearam.

- Sim. As mulheres parecem gostar disso. Talvez ela não goste de se sentir como se o senhor a estivesse, bem, comprando, não importa quão pragmática ela possa ser quanto ao fato de se casar por dinheiro. Ou talvez seja possível que ela se ressinta da maneira como o senhor a forçou.

Sasuke o fitou com um olhar surpreso.

- Está tentando dizer, de modo diplomático, que a dama me despreza porque a estou forçando ao casamento? Tenho plena consciência disso e não estou lhe pedindo afeição. - O rosto tornou-se duro. - Mas, diabos, por que ela não está cedendo apesar de não gostar de mim?

- Não se importa se sua esposa não gosta do senhor? - perguntou Gaara em tom casual.

Sasuke franziu a testa.

- Eu deveria supor que você, dentre todas as pessoas, teria plena consciência de não ser esse um casamento por amor.

Gaara refreou o desejo de mencionar que até o momento não havia confirmação de casamento. Sakura podia querer provocar o mau humor de Sasuke, mas Gaara, não.

- Sei sim. Mas me parece um pouco inconveniente, senhor. Existe uma vasta diferença entre um casamento indiferente e um no qual existe uma manifesta animosidade.

Sasuke lançou-lhe um olhar determinado.

- Acredito ser capaz de lidar com isso.

- Claro, sim.

Sasuke deu-lhe as costas e caminhou para a janela. Fitou os jardins em silêncio por alguns minutos. Ao voltar-se, o rosto estava controlado e impassível.

- Vamos ter que pressionar mais. - Gaara hesitou.

- O senhor pretende falar com o conde sobre as... informações que temos?

-Sim. - Sasuke fez uma pausa, fitando o assistente. - Você tem alguma dificuldade com isso?

Gaara desviou o olhar e depois voltou a fitar Sasuke, dizendo com toda sinceridade:

- Não estou acostumado a chantagear.

- Não se preocupe. Não vai precisar fazê-lo. Eu mesmo falarei com Haruno.

- Ele... Ele parece ser um homem bastante correto - prosseguiu Gaara.

- E você odiaria arruinar-lhe a reputação, é isso? - Sasuke sorriu ligeiramente quando Gaara acenou afirmativamente, um pouco encabulado. - Bem, não precisa se envergonhar por sentir-se assim homem. Não há nada de errado em ter escrúpulos. Não se preocupe. É uma ameaça vazia. Eu não a usaria contra ele, tampouco. Inútil para mim, a não ser pela possibilidade de usá-la. Na verdade de nada me serve, contudo espero que os preocupe o suficiente para fazê-los concordar com meus termos.

- Sim, senhor. – Gaara ainda parecia ligeiramente perturbado. - Mas... Bem, vale a pena?

- Ah, vale. Para mim vale. Vale muito a pena.

* * *

><p>Sakura decidiu que a melhor maneira de evitar Sasuke era dar uma longa caminhada com seus cachorros. Para tal, colocou botas pesadas e saiu pela porta principal com Wellington e Pearl em seus calcanhares. Entretanto, antes de alcançar a porta principal, Sasuke saiu da biblioteca.<p>

- Sakura.

Ela parou, lamentando a má sorte, e lentamente voltou-se. Ele caminhou em sua direção. Os dois cachorros se viraram e o examinaram. Pearl com interesse e Wellington demonstrando alguma desconfiança. Quando Sasuke se aproximou, olhou os cachorros, um sorrisinho brotou-lhe dos lábios.

- Olá, meu velho camarada - disse, estendendo a mão na direção de Wellington. - Não podia imaginar que ainda estivesse por aqui.

Wellington adiantou-se devagar, cheirando a mão estendida. Começou a balançar o rabo e colocou a cabeça debaixo da mão de Sasuke, dando-lhe uma convidativa lambida. Sasuke riu e começou a acariciá-lo.

- Traidor - murmurou Sakura.

- Bem, fui eu que lhe dei este cachorro - argumentou Sasuke. - Você tem boa memória - disse ao cachorro, afagando-o no ponto exato, atrás das orelhas.

Mesmo Sakura sorriu ligeiramente ao lembrar-se. Ela e Sasuke estavam cavalgando, apenas algumas semanas antes de Sasuke declarar seu amor. Tinham encontrado o filho do moleiro junto com alguns colegas perto do lago. Os meninos haviam atirado um filhotinho no lago com uma pedra amarrada no pescoço para afogá-lo.

- É verdade - disse baixinho. - Nunca me esquecerei de como você pulou no lago para salvá-lo.

Ele deu-lhe um olhar divertido.

- Nem eu esquecerei como você puxou as orelhas do filho do moleiro.

Sakura deu de ombros.

- Bem, ele mereceu. Era um pequeno criminoso sem coração. Que me lembre, você o despachou com algumas palavras grosseiras ao pé do ouvido.

Ela não acrescentou, embora a memória ainda estivesse nítida, ter lhe entregado o coração por completo naquele momento, quando ele aproximou-se dela, vindo do lago, pingando, segurando aquele pequenino filhote trêmulo apertado ao peito. Sakura engoliu em seco e desviou o olhar.

- Bem, Wellington conseguiu se manter muito bem desde então. Agora, se me der licença, estamos de saída.

- Talvez eu possa caminhar com você. Onde está indo?

- A nenhum lugar em particular - respondeu seca, afastando o olhar do dele. - E prefiro ficar só, obrigada. - Dirigiu-se à porta, estalando os dedos para que os cachorros a seguissem.

Sasuke não fez nenhum movimento para segui-la. Simplesmente ficou parado, observando-a sair com seus acompanhantes.

* * *

><p>Sakura conseguiu ficar fora do caminho de Sasuke o resto do dia, só retornando da caminhada perto da hora do jantar. Desejava poder ter escapado do jantar, mas só uma doença seria uma razão aceitável para sua avó por não se vestir formalmente e descer para a refeição noturna.<p>

Não foi um jantar agradável. Lady Haruno demonstrava arrogância e fria educação, obviamente irritada por ser forçada a dividir a mesa com um antigo cavalariço. Shikamaru parecia pálido e contribuiu pouco para a conversa, enquanto Sasuke se mostrava tão tagarela e expressivo quanto uma rocha. Restou a Sakura e a Gaara ensaiarem alguns comentários sobre o tempo e a paisagem. A mãe de Sakura contribuiu relatando as últimas novidades sobre sua saúde. Sakura ficou aliviada quando lady Haruno se levantou, indicando que as outras damas podiam se retirar. Passou poucos minutos com a mãe e com a avó na sala de estar, ouvindo a avó reclamar com azedume das transformações ocorridas no mundo a ponto de cavalariços comerem com condes, antes de alegar uma dor de cabeça e retirar-se para o quarto.

Ino a ajudou a colocar a camisola e se retirou. Sakura lia na esperança de que a leitura a ajudasse a dormir com mais facilidade quando ouviu uma leve batida e Shikamaru enfiou a cabeça pela porta.

Ele deu um sorrisinho forçado.

- Boa noite. Posso entrar?

- Claro que não. - Sakura deixou o livro de lado e indicou outra cadeira. Embora ela e Shikamaru gostassem muito um do outro, nunca tiveram nenhum tipo de conversa íntima tarde da noite. Ela lembrou-se de como ele se comportara durante a refeição. -Algo errado?

Novamente ele deu um sorriso forçado.

- Errado? Não, só queria falar com você. - Fez uma pausa, analisando as mãos por um momento, como se elas contivessem os segredos do universo. - Bem, na verdade... - Suspirou. - Sim. Há algo errado. Eu... Sasuke voltou a falar comigo à tarde sobre a possibilidade de você se casar com ele.

Sakura fez uma careta.

- Eu já disse a ele com toda franqueza esta manhã que não vou me casar. Não consigo imaginar o que ele espera conseguir aborrecendo você com esse assunto.

- É, bem, acho que ele pensa que eu poderia, hum, persuadir você a aceitar a proposta.

Sakura deu-lhe um olhar inexpressivo.

- Foi por isso que veio aqui? Para tentar outra vez me convencer a me casar com ele?

O olhar abalado do irmão era a resposta de que precisava.

- Shikamaru! Eu já disse. Pensei que você tivesse entendido.

- Eu entendi! Realmente entendi. Não é que eu não saiba como se sente ou que não julgue acertada sua atitude. Eu entendo. É ultrajante pedir a você que se case com ele para nos salvar. Para me salvar. - Pôs-se de pé e atravessou o aposento de um lado para o outro, balançando a corrente do relógio, nervoso. Finalmente parou diante dela e disse, numa voz tensa e baixa: - É que simplesmente minha necessidade é tão premente... Precisava tentar de novo. Sakura, por favor, reconsidere. É errado de minha parte, eu sei, mas imploro.

Compaixão e frustração invadiram dolorosamente o peito de Sakura.

- Oh, Shikamaru, se fosse qualquer outra coisa... Mas não posso me casar novamente.

- Eu... tenho certeza de que Sasuke não seria um marido como Sai. Ele... Ele parece decente, mesmo que, bem, seja o que é. Mas você sabe, se morássemos em outro lugar, como os Estados Unidos, por exemplo, sua posição não seria levada em consideração.

- Não se trata de sua posição. Você sabe.

- Claro. Quero dizer, compreendo perfeitamente que mesmo que ele fosse um duque você não ia querer se casar de novo. O problema, entende, é que eu estou numa situação desesperadora.

- Eu sei! -Sakura cruzou as mãos com força no colo, lutando contra as lágrimas a embaçar-lhe os olhos. Não podia suportar assistir à óbvia agonia de Shikamaru. Ainda assim estava certa de que se arrependeria para sempre se cedesse e atendesse a seu pedido. - Quero ajudar. Gostaria de ser mais corajosa para fazer isso por você. Mas quando penso em me casar de novo, em ficar submetida aos humores e caprichos de meu marido... E, Shikamaru... seria pior, creio, porque Sasuke já me odeia. Ele acha que menti para ele no passado, quando vovô nos pegou. Acha que nunca liguei para ele, que estava apenas brincando. Acha que me casei com Sai porque ele era rico.

- Então conte a verdade.

- Já tentei. Ele não quis me ouvir. Não acredita em mim. Quer apenas vingança.

- Sim, e ele vai se vingar, de um jeito ou de outro - concordou Shikamaru com amargura. Baixou o olhar, incapaz de fitá-la, e disse: - Sakura, estou implorando. Não é apenas o dinheiro, embora só Deus saiba que isso já é horrível. É... Existem outras coisas. Se você não se casar com ele, ele ameaçou revelar... Bem, ele sabe algo a meu respeito e dirá a todo mundo. Estarei arruinado. Não apenas eu. Temari ficará destruída. As crianças também. A família inteira será atingida pelo escândalo!

A culpa apossou-se de Sakura. Ela sabia que qualquer novo escândalo seria muito pior do que o escândalo de seu divórcio há quatro anos.

- Desculpe - sussurrou, as lágrimas escorrendo dos olhos e iniciando seu curso pelo rosto. - Sinto tanto...

- Ele vai contar a todo mundo - prosseguiu o irmão, assustado - o que os detetives descobriram a meu respeito. Você entende, ele contratou pessoas para investigar, espionar tudo a fim de encontrar os pontos fracos de nossa família. Eu era o mais fraco. - Shikamaru fechou os olhos e engoliu em seco. - Eles... Eles me viram entrar num clube que às vezes frequento e... e seguiram alguns de meus amigos do clube também. Eles me seguiram até um apartamento onde mora alguém que conheço e interrogaram todas as pessoas da vizinhança. Meu Deus, Sakura, ele sabe que eu tenho desejos que não... não são normais. Lascivos, pecaminosos, ilegais. Desde então, eu... Bem, havia um garoto de uma turma mais adiantada e nós...

Ele emudeceu e Sakura o encarou.

- Não entendo, Shikamaru. Do que está falando?

- Eu o amava! - gritou impetuosamente. - Ele era um garoto, mas eu o amava. Eu o deixei... Nós deitamos juntos. Tivemos uma relação carnal.

Sakura ficou boquiaberta.

- Com um homem?

- Sim. Tentei impedir. Realmente tentei. Quando terminei a escola, tentei me manter afastado. Depois, quando conheci Temari, achei que estava terminado. Eu a amava. Eu realmente a amava. E ainda a amo. Pensei que um milagre acontecera, que Deus tivesse atendido minhas preces. Sentia atração por ela. Fui capaz de... deitar com ela. - Ele ficou bastante ruborizado. - Meu Deus. Não posso acreditar que estou discutindo isso com você. Você deve me odiar.

- Não, Shikamaru, não. Jamais poderia odiar você.

- Bem, eu me odeio. Não tenho força de vontade. Não consigo me afastar dessa vida. Apesar de meu amor por Temari, apesar dos filhos concebidos, continuo voltando para lá. E Uchiha sabe. Assim como todos saberão se você não se casar com ele.

Ele deixou escapar um suspiro e afundou na cadeira.

- Me perdoe por causar tamanha confusão. Agora nossas vidas estão à mercê de Sasuke Uchiha.

- Você contou com alguma colaboração. - Os olhos de Sakura faiscaram e ela apertou as mãos. - Que ele vá para o inferno por isso!

Ela girou nos calcanhares e caminhou até a porta, a raiva crescendo. Escancarou a porta com violência e saiu.

- Sakura! - Com certo atraso, Shikamaru levantou-se. - Não! Espere. Aonde vai? Volte!

Foi atrás dela, mas ao alcançar a porta ela já estava no corredor batendo na porta de Uchiha. Antes que Sasuke pudesse dizer "Entre" ela já girara a maçaneta e escancarara a porta.

Sasuke, sentado na escrivaninha, virou-se ao ouvir o barulho. Levantou as sobrancelhas e ergueu-se lentamente, fitando-a.

- Sakura...

Essa, pensou, era bem mais parecida com a mulher que conhecera. O cabelo não estava preso e sim esvoaçando como fogo pelas costas, o rosto afogueado e os olhos faiscando de forte emoção. Havia novamente paixão nela, mesmo sendo a paixão da raiva. Estava vestida para dormir, e embora sua camisola não revelasse nada além do que os vestidos usados durante o dia, trazia uma sugestão de intimidade. Nenhum homem, exceto um membro da família ou o marido, veria uma mulher nesses trajes. O desejo o consumiu ao contemplá-la, esperando quase com ansiedade a tempestade que ela obviamente trazia dentro de si.

- Como pôde? - explodiu ela, fechando a porta com estrondo e atravessando o quarto na direção dele. - Em que tipo de monstro se transformou? Eu nunca teria acreditado que você se envolveria em algo assim! Que fosse o tipo de patife baixo, sórdido, sem coração, disposto a arruinar um homem e a família só para conseguir o que quer!

Sakura estava furiosa, zangada demais para pensar ou ter medo dele. A mão cocava por esbofeteá-lo, tirar aquela expressão convencida de seu rosto.

- Você poderia ceder, Sakura - retrucou Sasuke, numa voz aborrecida que só aumentou o grau de sua fúria. - Já me acostumei a ter o que quero. Desta vez é você.

- Bem, não vai conseguir! Prefiro morrer a me casar com um homem como você, que não tem consciência nem princípios. Odeio você. Deve haver água gelada em suas veias, e não sangue! Como pode ter mudado tanto? Como pode ter se transformado nesta... nesta vil criatura?

Os olhos dele se estreitaram.

- Sua família teve uma parcela de contribuição, milady.

- Ah, não! Não nos culpe pelo que é. Sua alma deve ter sido sempre sombria para ter se transformado num homem cruel assim.

- Não acha estranho uma mulher como você, que se casou com um homem que não amava por dinheiro, dizer isso? Uma mulher de quem ele se divorciou por ter dormido com três de seus amigos... ou, se devo dizer, três que ele soubesse. Para três terem testemunhado, deve ter havido outros que não o fizeram. Com quantos homens já dormiu, Sakura?

Sakura estremeceu, tomada pela raiva e pela dor, odiando-o, e ainda assim com o coração partido pelo óbvio desprezo que ele sentia por ela.

- O que isso lhe interessa? - sibilou. - Se pensa assim, deveria pagar um preço menor por mim, não deveria? Afinal, sou mercadoria estragada.

Ele retorceu a boca e os olhos iluminaram-se perigosamente. Irritou-se por ela não desmentir as acusações, não explicar o motivo de ter agido assim, nem mesmo expressar o menor arrependimento. Não obstante, não podia olhar para seus olhos flamejantes e rosto ruborizado, os seios subindo com o rápido lampejo de fúria e não sentir uma pontada de desejo perfurar-lhe as entranhas. Ela era linda e selvagem, atraente em sua raiva. De repente, desejou tocá-la, puxá-la e sentir os lábios nos seus novamente. Queria apagar a lembrança de seu marido e de todos os outros com os beijos dele, as carícias dele. Deu um passo em sua direção, esboçando o gesto de tocar-lhe o rosto.

Sakura assustou-se, um medo gélido percorreu seu corpo, e a fúria a fez mover-se. Deu um rápido passo para trás, afastando-se. Ele parou, a mão no ar, e as sobrancelhas uniram-se numa expressão de tristeza.

- Meu Deus, Sakura, você me despreza tanto assim? Será que se tornou tão aristocrática que um simples toque meu a enoja?

Ela se controlou, de repente consciente do quão vulnerável se achava, da força de Sasuke e de sua ausência de força. O antigo e familiar medo se apossou dela, transformando suas entranhas em gelo. Desprezava a si mesma por esse medo, pelo desejo de se virar e correr, de concordar com o que ele exigisse. Não podia voltar atrás, não podia demonstrar medo.

- Você enoja a si mesmo. O que faz com as pessoas, a frieza, o cálculo egoísta... é isso que desprezo.

- Entendo. - Sasuke cruzou os braços no peito, vendo a cor desaparecer de seu rosto e a luz de seus olhos, substituídos pelo gelo vislumbrado naquela manhã. Lamentou a transformação. -Bem, eu sou assim agora. - Ele virou-se e voltou para a mesa, dizendo casualmente: - Diga, você planeja me desprezar como estranho ou como seu marido?

As palavras a fizeram emitir uma breve gargalhada.

- Céus, você pode realmente ser tão insensível! Nem se importa em se casar com uma mulher que o odeia?

Ele sacudiu os ombros, sentando-se na cadeira. Fez um gesto com a mão na direção de outra cadeira, mas Sakura sacudiu a cabeça, permanecendo onde estava. O momento de medo tinha perfurado a bolha quente da raiva, dispersando-a e deixando seus sentimentos confusos e tumultuados. Ela queria escapar, voltar para a cama, cobrir a cabeça com as cobertas como uma criança. Mesmo assim, algo a fez ficar.

Sasuke a olhou, unindo os dedos.

- Uma esposa que gostasse de mim certamente facilitaria tudo - disse, tão despreocupado como se falasse sobre o tempo. - Entretanto, não faz parte de minhas exigências.

- Quais são as suas exigências?

- Então está pronta para negociar?

- Não disse isso - retrucou, cautelosa.

- Você me fez saber como sou uma alma baixa e desprezível, e aceitei. Agora podemos começar com a barganha. Minha exigência é que se case comigo o mais rápido possível. Em troca, rasgarei as notas promissórias de seu irmão. Investirei nas minas e nas terras para que possam recuperar a antiga lucratividade. Assumirei o controle da administração... na prática, é claro. Por enquanto, viveremos aqui, pois terei algum trabalho para pôr a mina e as terras em bom estado. O castelo precisará de restauração, também. A galeria elisabetana está cheia de mofo, segundo fui informado.

- E o relatório sobre meu irmão? E a ameaça que brandiu sobre sua cabeça?

- Eu não teria motivos para manchar a reputação de meu cunhado, teria? Queimei o relatório e paguei o suficiente aos investigadores para comprar-lhes o silêncio. Ninguém saberá. - Fez uma pausa, acrescentando a seguir: - Você receberá também uma soma, é claro, para suas despesas. Shikamaru vai ficar bem sem os juros de todas as notas promissórias e sem as despesas desta casa. Mas, se for necessário, lhe darei uma mesada até a fazenda e as minas começarem a proporcionar lucros maiores.

- Então... com uma das mãos a destruição; com a outra, a generosidade. Como você brinca bem de Deus!

- De Deus, não. Sou apenas um homem ciente do que quer.

- Entendo. Quanto ao que os outros querem, não importa. - Sasuke deu de ombros.

- Estamos negociando, não estamos? Se quiser algo, diga.

Sakura começou por lembrar-lhe de que não estava negociando com ele, pois não pretendia aceitar a oferta. Contudo, o esforço exigido era demais para ela no momento.

-Vamos, vamos, Sakura, deve haver algo que você queira de mim.

- Tudo que quero é minha liberdade.

- Você terá bastante liberdade... mais liberdade do que agora, de fato, já que será uma mulher casada e com dinheiro. O dinheiro gera um bocado de liberdade. Eu já provei isso.

- Nenhuma esposa é livre - respondeu Sakura, seca. - Está sempre sujeita aos caprichos do marido.

- Sou um homem com poucos caprichos. - O débil sorriso em seu rosto a estimulou.

- Não quero compartilhar de sua cama - disse ela de supetão. As palavras pareceram pairar no ar. Sakura corou. De repente tomou consciência do fato de estar usando apenas uma camisola e um penhoar e de Sasuke estar vestido casualmente, sem casaco e gravata, as mangas enroladas até os cotovelos e os dois primeiros botões da camisa desabotoados, expondo um pedaço do peito bronzeado, com alguns pêlos pretos. Sakura engoliu em seco e desviou o olhar. Sentia uma estranha sensação no estômago, o tremeluzir de algum sentimento remoto. Lembrou-se de quando ela e Sasuke estavam apaixonados, do modo como se encontravam em todas as oportunidades. Cavalgavam por trás das ruínas da velha cabana do pastor de rebanho, no meio de um arvoredo, e ela desmontava, deslizando para os braços dele.

Sakura sabia que nunca esqueceria aqueles olhos tão escuros, quase pretos, e ainda assim faiscando com uma chama, ou do modo como a boca alargava-se sensualmente quando sorria para ela. Ele a deixava escorregar lentamente por suas mãos fortes e depois a puxava a seu encontro e a beijava. Sakura se mexeu e pigarreou. O estômago parecia sair-lhe pela boca.

- É mesmo? - disse Sasuke, frio. - Estranho pedido, vindo de você.

Sakura ficou tensa, entendendo o insulto implícito, e virou-lhe as costas para sair do aposento. Sasuke se levantou e a segurou num instante. A mão aferrou-lhe o pulso, forçando-a a parar.

- Por quê? - murmurou. - Só me diga isto! Por que dormiu com os outros e, no entanto, prefere deixar seu irmão mergulhar na ruína a dormir comigo? É por eu ser quem sou? Porque o sangue nas minhas veias não é puro o suficiente? Minha pele é muito suja para tocar a sua?

Sakura começou a negar as acusações exaltadas, mas a razão a fez parar. Deixe-o pensar o que quiser, desde que isso o faça sentir nojo. Então ele não mais terá vontade de se casar comigo.

Levantou o queixo um pouco e o fitou nos olhos, forçando-se a manter fixo o olhar.

- Sou uma Haruno - disse, orgulhosa. - Talvez quando jovem fosse tola o suficiente para achar que o nascimento não importava, mas agora tenho mais experiência. O dinheiro nunca o transformará num cavalheiro. Não posso dormir com um homem que não o seja.

Pomposamente, Sasuke soltou-lhe o pulso e se afastou. Sakura recuou, preparada para uma zangada e exaltada condenação por sua superficialidade. Ficou surpresa quando, após um momento, ele se virou e perguntou, com voz entrecortada:

- São esses os seus termos? Não dormir em minha cama? Se eu concordar, está disposta a se casar comigo?

Sakura o encarou, atônita.

- O quê? Você ainda quer se casar comigo? Sabendo como me sinto em relação a você?

O rosto dele estava impassível como uma pedra.

- Eu já disse, não espero um casamento por amor. Isso é mais... um acordo de negócios para ambas as partes. Não a pedi em casamento para me enfiar em seus lençóis. Se pensa que não posso viver com uma esposa fria e manter uma amante quente e voluptuosa, então está muito enganada.

Os lábios de Sakura se retorceram.

- Claro. Você teria que ter uma amante.

- O que pensa? Que eu deveria viver em celibato por você ser uma dama muito fina para deixar um plebeu ir para a sua cama?

- Não. Apenas pensei que você me deixaria em paz.

- Entretanto, se eu concordasse com esses termos, ficaria eliminada a possibilidade de herdeiros, não é? Eu sempre quis ter filhos com o sangue Haruno e que ocupassem o lugar dos Harunos na sociedade. Queria ver meus filhos reconhecidos por famílias como a sua.

- Você acha que nossos filhos teriam um lugar na sociedade? - retrucou Sakura com sarcasmo. - O fruto de um criado e de uma divorciada? Não há nenhuma chance. Você se sairia melhor caso se casasse com uma donzela, mesmo que a família não tivesse um título. Melhor ainda, volte para os Estados Unidos, de onde não deveria ter saído.

- Não. - A voz era baixa. - Descobri que não pertenço a lugar nenhum. - Fez uma pausa para prosseguir em seguida: - Volto a perguntar: e se eu concordar com seus termos? Se eu concordar que compartilhar a cama não fará parte de nosso acordo, você se casaria comigo?

Ela o fitou abalada, odiando o redemoinho de emoções em seu peito, odiando a calma inabalável dele. Shikamaru necessitava desesperadamente de sua ajuda e ela lhe devia isso por ele tê-la ajudado durante e depois do divórcio. Sentiu-se muito culpada em recusar fazer o necessário para salvá-lo. Parecia terrivelmente egoísta. Se Sasuke mantivesse a palavra, talvez não fosse tão ruim. Sasuke nunca tinha sido malvado ou violento com ela quando eram jovens e parecia não nutrir nenhum sentimento por ela agora para enfurecer-se e espancá-la. Se mantivesse a promessa de não obrigá-la a dormir com ele...

- Não sei - disse, com honestidade. - Eu não teria garantia de que as exigências fossem cumpridas. Seria fácil dizer que não me possuiria, mas depois do casamento meu corpo seria seu e não meu.

Os olhos de Sasuke ficaram sombrios quando ouviu tais palavras e a boca suavizou-se sutilmente.

- Um jeito curioso de expor a situação - murmurou.

- Um jeito verdadeiro.

- Eu lhe dou minha palavra e você precisa acreditar que não voltarei atrás. Com certeza, me conhece bastante para saber disso.

- Não o conheço mais. - Sakura recuou um passo, olhando ao redor insegura. - Não sei o que fazer. - Ela virou-se e saiu correndo da sala.

* * *

><p><p>

Sakura sentou-se no banco do caramanchão, desenhando um buquê de íris recém-floridas. Passara fora a maior parte dos últimos três dias, desde seu confronto com Sasuke, para evitar falar com ele. Seu plano até o momento funcionara, mas estava cansada de ter que escapar da própria casa, e quando viu as íris púrpuras, cedera ao desejo de pintá-las.

Seus companheiros habituais espalhavam-se ao redor. O sol quente batia em seu rosto e ela sentiu preguiça e satisfação. Tudo parecia ter voltado ao normal, como antes da chegada de Sasuke e do Sr. Gaara. Como seria novamente, se eles fossem embora. Deixou escapar um leve suspiro por ter permitido a intromissão de Sasuke em seus pensamentos.

Fechou os olhos e virou-se para o lado no banco, recostando-se na treliça do caramanchão, e tentou recapturar o sentimento de contentamento experimentado há pouco. Disse a si mesma que tudo daria certo - mesmo Shikamaru estando arruinado tanto financeira quanto socialmente. Com firmeza, afastou o pensamento da mente. Mas não podia mantê-lo afastado. Sakura sabia que não podia deixar Shikamaru ser destruído por sua culpa. A sorte dele estava inteiramente em suas mãos. Odiava o fato. Odiava Sasuke por tê-la colocado em tal posição. Pensou em como seria um casamento com ele, caso mantivesse a promessa de não procurá-la na cama.

Anos atrás, ela teria lhe confiado a vida. Ele era seu deus, seu ídolo. Ela o amara com veneração infantil, muito antes de se apaixonarem quando adultos. O pai morrera quando ela era pequena e a mãe, sempre doente, a deixara entregue à companhia dos avós, muito velhos e, de qualquer forma, nada dispostos a conversar ou brincar com uma criança. Quando cresceu e não mais precisou da babá, ficou aos cuidados de uma governanta empertigada, incapaz de satisfazer os anseios de afeição ou atenção de uma criança carente. Mas Sasuke tinha tempo para ela. Ele a ouvia, conversava com ela, era seu amigo.

Lágrimas quentes inundaram os olhos de Sakura, surpreendendo-a, e escaparam por seus cílios.

- Chorando diante da perspectiva de seu casamento, minha querida? - uma voz familiar disse lentamente, a cerca de um metro de distância. - Não posso dizer que a culpo.

Sakura ficou boquiaberta, os olhos arregalados, o corpo inteiro de repente congelado até os ossos. Lorde Sai estava parado no caminho estreito e sujo que conduzia ao caramanchão.

* * *

><p><strong>Continua...<strong>

* * *

><p>As coisas realmente estão ficando complicadas para a nossa heroína, hein? Sasuke está usando todos os meios ERRADOS para se casar com ela. E, para ajudar, o nosso vilão ainda aparece para dar um Oi. Nossa, como eu tenho raiva dele! .<p>

Acreditem meus amores, esta fic está até o capítulo 7 totalmente adaptado, Despedida de Solteiro está só esperando as reviews e Donzela Feroz até o 10 estou completamente tranquila. Ou seja, abri uma vantagem legal, que vai me permitir postar com mais frequência, dependendo é claro das reviews de vocês. Apesar de que, eu ando achando estranho o número ter caído tão drásticamente, acho que o site está com algum problema, por que a FranHyuuga me mandou uma review esse dias dizendo "Ué, sumiu meu review?". Então vou continuar postando uma vez por semana, só para não ser injusta com quem tá lendo, comentando mas o site tá comendo. :x

Por falar na Fran, amores, eu GANHEI O CONCURSO GAAHINA DA FRANHYUUGA! *-*

Ficaria muito happy se vocês lessem e comentassem na one Pedra Granada, hein? /s/7235532/1/Pedra_Granada

Agora vou responder as reviews anônimas, as outras estão por MP:

**Marcela:** Heey, flor! Fico feliz que esteja gostando da fic. Mas ela não é de minha autoria, é uma adaptação. Eu coloco esse aviso em cima do disclaimer. Caso queira ler alguma fic de minha autoria e de outros shippers, é só ir no perfil, viu? (escrevo SasuHina e SasuSaku com projetos GaaHina *-*). Beeijos.

**Miyu Uchiha:** Heey hime! Já me passaram essa dica, mas eu meio que não me entendia com o Word 2007 sabe? Mas ai eu achei e agora tá bem mais fácil mesmo. Então, está gostando? Eu também não compraria esses livros, mas são tão legais as histórias que valem a pela colocar aqui no site. Beeijos.

**Hime-chan:** Hey hime! Fico feliz que tenha aparecido. Entendo seu receio com fics da Hina, sem problemas. Quanto à obra, meio que sigo ela a risca, substituindo apenas características pessoas e nomes, acho que assim não corro o risco de denegrir o autor, gosto de trazer histórias legais para o mundo fanfiction. *-* Beeijos.

Lembrem-se: Reviews movem montanhas, ou melhor, capítulos.

.

.

.

\/

Beeijos.


	5. Nota da Autora

...

**Audácia**

"_Ela ousava amar de verdade… Ele estava decidido a duelar com o destino…"_

* * *

><p>Adaptação da obra de <span>Candace Camp<span>.

**Disclaimer:** Todos os personagens desta história _(funga)_ não me pertencem. E, infelizmente, _(limpa as lágrimas do canto dos olhos)_ Kishimoto-sensei não quis me dar nenhum deles de aniversário.

* * *

><p>Caramba, acho que minhas preces foram atendidas.<p>

Calma, amores, deixem-me explicar, quarta-feira eu estava lendo uma fic nova da fofíssima FujoshiMaiChan, apenas o primeiro capítulo, por que no segundo, ela delegou-se a fazer uma réplica a uma review maldosa que fizeram para ela. É constrangedor, eu sei, mas em suma as "criticadoras" não tem coragem de dar a cara a tapa e colocar o seu perfil ali, então acabamos sendo obrigadas a falar aqui.

Enfim, eu conversei com ela sobre isso, e falei que nunca tinha acontecido comigo, mas que eu morria de vontade que acontecesse para poder me sentir dona da razão e replicar. Bom, hoje é sabado e adivinhem? Tive a minha oportunidade.

Não sei se infelizmente (na verdade, acho que felizmente, por que isso faz com que a pessoa tenha mais crédito na sua reclamação), a pessoa não me xingou e também escreveu corretamente. Só me chamou de hipócrita. Tudo bem, eu sou uma pessoa que não sofre com isso.

Bom, vamos começar ?

Senhorita Zero.

De início, faço questão de postar sua review aqui, para que tenham total noção do que está acontecendo. Sua crítica foi construtiva, e tenho uma ótima história para te contar.

_"Entrei no seu perfil, vi suas histórias favoritadas e vi os reviews que elas recebem e percebi que você manda SÓ ALGUMAS. E, quando se tratam se oneshots, você nem mesmo se esforça em comentar algo, por quê? Você deve escrever reviews para longfics para que os ficwriters continuem postando sua continuação, certo? E as oneshots você nem liga, já que elas estão terminadas. _

_ Eu geralmente leio suas fics (deixo sempre reviews), mas fiquei extremamente decepcionada quanto cheguei a essa conclusão. Espero que eu esteja errada. Só não quero que invente nenhuma desculpa para mim. Peça-as para os ficwriters que você magoa dessa forma._

_ Então, você se acha mesmo no direito de reclamar a falta de reviews? Está chateada por que sua fic tem muitos favoritos, mas essas pessoas não comentam muito? Pois é. Que mundo hipócrita, não?"_

Para, quem não sabe (mas acho que sempre deixei bem claro), só tenho permissão para entrar na internet aos finais de semana. Quando eu entro durante semana, é uma meia hora que pego na lanhouse ou na própria escola em que estudo, durante o intervalo.

Sou pré-vestibulanda, passo OITO HORAS DIÁRIAS dentro de uma sala de aula com um professor, o tempo que me resta, estou fazendo suas tarefas. Tá, eu só consigo entrar durante finais de semana. O que eu vou fazer? Escrever as minhas próprias fanfics e deixar capítulos das adaptações prontos para postar no decorrer da semana ou ler?

A resposta é meio óbvia, certo? Então, o que eu faço para ter 260 favoritas no perfil? Eu leio pelo meu celular até altas horas da madrugada. Meu antigo celular era um Samsung Duos GT-BR557 (acho que é essa a numeração), ele é touch. Descobri que não me dou bem de touch. A uns **SETE MESES**, a metade debaixo da tela dele parou de funcionar. Eu conseguia entrar na internet e ler? Sim, graças ao atalho da net na tela, mas não dava para usar o teclado digital.

Antes disso acontecer, 80% das fanfics que eu lia eram de fandom InuYasha, especialmente da Srta Kagome Taisho, cujo posta adaptações de livros, e que eu tirei Despedida de Solteiro para postar. Quando deu esse problema eu entrei no pc e mandei uma mp para ela.

"Amour, meu celular está com problema, você sabe que só leio por ele. Não vou poder te mandar reviews, mas eu juro que estarei acompanhando, está bem?"

Ela entendeu e aceitou. Eu conseguia me guiar bem pelo site e, pela falta de atualização do fandom InuYasha, começei a ler Naruto, MAS COMO IRIA DIGITAR AS TAL REVIEWS?

Não mandava, lia, e sempre que dava ia no pc e deixava uma review ou outra para as longfics que eu via que a pessoa precisava daquele incentivo.

Três meses atrás, meu celular pifou de vez. Continuei acompanhando apenas as fics da Kahli Hime (que posta raramente), a fic Inominado, Gelo Seco, In a Different Light (fandom InuYasha), Ripples e algumas outras poucas. Como eu lia? Pelo celular do meu namorado quando ele vinha aqui e se entertia com a novela. Geralmente, eu lia uma parte, e depois lia outra. E talz.

Nem todas eu comentei, por que o tempo que eu levaria escrevendo era importante para mim conseguir ler o pedacinho de outra. Agora eu estou com um celular novo, ganhei na terça, um Nokia C3 que finalmente me entende e que eu me dou bem. Tenho na minha caixa de e-mail NOVENTA E SETE mensagens de atualização (e novas) de fanfic. Detalhe, eu tomei o maior cuidado para não ter mais de uma mensagem de cada história.

Li até agora a fanfic Amável, do primeiro capítulo ao último, o que me tomou dois dias inteiros e eu mandei uma review monstro, levei quase 20 minutos digitando no cel, além do capítulo da fic da Fujoshi. Li também a Double Dançando com o Diabo da Yuuki Ai, mas não excluí ainda por que me falta mandar a review, já que eu tinha deixado o capítulo aberto para ler no horário que a net do celular não funciona.

Nenhuma fic que eu li desde que peguei meu celular novo ficou sem review. Por que eu gosto de receber e sei que as pessoas gostam de receber também, já que sei muito bem que nós ficwriters sofremos pra caramba escrevendo aquelas linhas.

O que eu posto aqui é uma adaptação, deixem-me deixar isso bem claro. Não achem que não dá trabalho fazer isso aqui, e o negócio das reviews é quase como um suborno. Um certo número de reviews e eu posto um capítulo antes da data prevista. Mas em hipótese ALGUMA deixei de postar.

Nas minhas próprias fanfics, nunca fiz isso. Porque como agora está bem claro, não tenho tempo para digitar muito, nunca sei quando as atualizarei novamente.

Se quiser, senhorita Zero, eu posso muito bem (depois de ler todas as fics do meu e-mail) deixar review em cada uma das histórias que não o fiz. Se isso for fazê-la se sentir melhor.

Acho que por ser uma crítica fundamentada, você podia ter deixado com seu login, por que ai não precisariamos passar por tudo isso aqui, e eu estaria te mandando uma MP com a retaliação.

Espero não ter deixado nenhuma dúvida, eu não sou hipocrita em hipótese nenhuma, sempre que pude deixar as bendidas reviews, o fiz. O negócio é que eu acho uma puta sacanagem deixar um "legal, continua." Quando eu escrevo uma review, É UMA REVIEW. Que nem fazem a grande maioria das minhas leitoras, talvez por que eu ter certa amizade com todas elas.

Agora, pararei por aqui, por que entrei tem meia hora e já tenho que sair. É, e hoje é sabado, mas fazer o quê né?

Desculpem o transtorno gente, mas acho que agora ninguém vem reclamar de mim por esse motivo mais. As ficwriters que se sentiram magoada pela minha não-review, por favor, me mandem MP que eu deixarei uma linda para vocês, já que agora eu posso fazer isso.

Qualquer dúvida, podem mandar. E, senhorita Zero, eu acho que sei muito bem quem você é, na verdade, é uns 80% de certeza, só pelo jeito de escrever (já que sempre prestei muita atenção), mas não se preocupe, não muda nada essa situação.

Beijinhos, HisuiAi ou Jade Amorim. ;)


	6. Capítulo 4

...

**Audácia**

"_Ela ousava amar de verdade… Ele estava decidido a duelar com o destino…"_

* * *

><p>Adaptação da obra de <span>Candace Camp<span>.

**Disclaimer:** Todos os personagens desta história _(funga)_ não me pertencem. E, infelizmente, _(limpa as lágrimas do canto dos olhos)_ Kishimoto-sensei não quis me dar nenhum deles de aniversário.

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 4.<strong>

Não o via há quatro anos. Desejara, rezara para nunca voltar a vê-lo. O enorme choque de tê-lo ali diante de si, sem aviso, a deixou sem respiração. Simplesmente o fitou, incapaz de se mover ou falar, as entranhas transformadas em pedras de gelo.

- Ah, posso constatar sua surpresa ao me ver - continuou friamente. Ele não mudara nada. A devassidão ainda não lhe estragara o rosto proporcional. Parecia frio e perfeito, como se tivesse sido esculpido em mármore, as roupas na última moda, confeccionadas com os melhores tecidos. Lorde Sai só queria o melhor à sua volta. Sakura se forçou a levantar e encará-lo. Não podia deixá-lo perceber que ainda o temia. Nada o agradaria mais.

- O que está fazendo aqui?

Ficou satisfeita por sua voz não tremer. Cerrou os punhos. O corpo inteiro estava rígido. Alguém a ouviria dentro da casa se gritasse? As paredes do castelo Haruno tinham sido construídas para suportar cercos. A seu lado, Wellington ergueu-se pesadamente, olhando o visitante desconfiado.

- Vim porque estava preocupado com você - respondeu, a voz falsamente simpática. - Não pude acreditar nos boatos que ouvi. Precisava ver com meus próprios olhos.

- Não entendo o motivo. Nada sobre mim lhe diz mais respeito.

- Mas você é minha esposa! Claro que suas decisões me dizem respeito.

- Eu era - argumentou com firmeza. - Eu era sua esposa.

- Talvez eu seja antiquado, mas, apesar de não estarmos mais unidos por laços legais, ainda sinto que você me pertence. - Os olhos negros percorreram seu corpo propositalmente. Sakura estremeceu; era como se uma serpente tivesse cruzado seu caminho. - Você entende, estou muito acostumado com cada centímetro seu.

- Vá embora, Sai. Você não tem o direito de estar aqui.

- Não posso partir até você saber o que me trouxe aqui. Ouvi dizer que seu irmão, não o mais preconceituoso dos homens, como ambos sabemos. - Novamente havia uma expressão lasciva em seus olhos e Sakura teve certeza de que ele também estava a par dos hábitos sexuais de Shikamaru: que Shikamaru estava acolhendo seu antigo amante na casa dele. - Estranho, pensei. Não pode ser verdade, mas ouvi com tanta frequência que decidi vir aqui saber se era verdade.

- Sasuke Uchiha está nos visitando, se é a isso que se refere. - Sakura tentou usar um tom mais arrogante, mas o frio divertimento nos olhos de Sai lhe provaram que ele conseguia ver através de sua pose.

- Minha querida menina, realmente você não pode ainda ter predileção por tipos baixos. Pensei que já tivesse perdido esse hábito. - Suspirou. -Ah, bem, era de se esperar que Shikamaru, pelo menos, se preocupasse mais com o nome da família.

- E o que lhe interessa o nome Haruno? Não é da sua conta quem está nos visitando, de qualquer modo.

- E da minha conta quando correm rumores de que minha esposa... está bem, minha ex-esposa... vai se casar com um criado. O que vão dizer se você se casar com um cavalariço depois de ter sido casada comigo?

- Não me importo com o que digam! E isso não é da sua conta!

- Ah, mas tudo que tem a ver com você é da minha conta -respondeu, estendendo a mão e passando os nós dos dedos em seu rosto. Sakura retraiu-se instintivamente. - Vejo que você ainda se lembra.

- Claro que me lembro - respondeu Sakura com voz entrecortada. - Como poderia esquecer?

- Então você deve se lembrar de como a possuí por completo, minha querida. E ainda possuo. Não importa se outro homem vai tê-la, mas você sempre carregará minha marca.

A bile subiu na garganta de Sakura e ela engoliu em seco para evitar se engasgar. Sai sorriu, olhando-a.

- Eu não me importaria de ter você de volta - continuou. -Leva tantos anos para treinar uma mulher adequadamente como a treinei. Você entende. Dá tanto trabalho ter que treinar outras. E descobri que há poucas tão... estimulantes quanto você.

Sakura não podia esconder o tremor convulsivo que lhe percorria a espinha ao ouvir aquelas palavras. Estava presa entre Sai e o caramanchão atrás dela. Queria correr e subir pelo caminho até a casa, mas odiava virar as costas para ele tanto quanto odiava ter que encará-lo. Além disso, irritava-a deixá-lo saber o quanto ele a assustava. Isso sempre tinha sido uma das coisas das quais ele extraía o maior prazer.

- Você nunca me terá de volta.

- Não mesmo? - A boca de Sai retorceu-se num sorriso. - Eu já disse a você: todos em Londres sabem que Shikamaru está à beira da falência. Todos sabem que você está à venda pela mais alta oferta. Por que mais Shikamaru alimentaria a idéia de ligar sua família à daquele criado? Acho que ele ficaria agradecido a mim se eu o salvasse de denegrir o nome Haruno desta maneira. Posso pagar-lhe as dívidas e acho que ele ficaria agradecido. Não acha? E claro que o casamento estaria fora de questão a essa altura. Um Asquith só poderia ter uma divorciada como amante.

Sakura respirou fundo e ficou imóvel. Uma raiva avassaladora percorreu seu corpo. Sai a olhava com um débil sorriso nos lábios, adorando a reação causada por suas palavras.

- Sakura! -A voz do irmão veio do pátio.

Sakura voltou-se. Shikamaru corria em sua direção na estradinha, uma expressão de preocupação no rosto. Sasuke Uchiha estava a seu lado, parecendo maravilhosamente forte e protetor. Uma sensação de poder a invadiu. De repente, se sentiu mais forte e mais confiante. Fitou Sai. Algo em seus olhos lhe diziam que a idéia de vê-la casada com Sasuke Uchiha o irritava. Era orgulho, decidiu. Orgulho e possessividade. Ele odiava pensar que outro homem - pior ainda, alguém de uma classe social inferior - pudesse possuir algo que fora seu, pois era assim que Sai a via, como uma de suas lindas possessões.

- Ah, e este deve ser seu namorado - comentou Sai, a boca transformando-se num esgar.

- Sim, é sim - disse Sakura em voz alta, voltando-se para os homens que se aproximavam e estendendo a mão. - Sasuke, gostaria de apresentá-lo a lorde Sai. - Virou-se para o ex-marido, erguendo o queixo num gesto ao mesmo tempo desafiante e triunfal. -. Sai, este é meu noivo, Sasuke Uchiha.

Shikamaru ficou paralisado, boquiaberto. Os olhos de Sasuke se abriram ligeiramente, mas não demonstrou nenhum outro sinal de espanto ao se aproximar de Sakura e segurar-lhe a mão estendida.

- Bom dia, meu amor. - Ele se inclinou e deu-lhe um beijo no rosto. Em seguida, fez um aceno com a cabeça para o outro homem. - Lorde Sai.

As narinas de Sai inflaram e um lampejo mortal brilhou em seus olhos. Sakura, por um momento, achou que ele se recusaria a retribuir o cumprimento. Mas os bons modos haviam sido inculcados em Sai mais profundamente do que a moral, e depois de um momento ele ensaiou um aceno formal.

- Uchiha.

- Presumo que lorde Sai esteja de partida - prosseguiu Sasuke, agradável, desviando o olhar do rosto pálido de Sakura para o do homem. - Lamento não termos conversado, milorde. Por que não o conduzo à saída? Assim podemos conversar um pouco.

- Tem toda razão - disse Sai. - Agradeço, mas conheço o caminho. - Um sorriso malicioso brotou de seus lábios ao prosseguir: - Estive aqui antes de você.

O sorrido de Sasuke assemelhava-se mais a um trincar de dentes. Ele compreendeu o duplo sentido sugerido pelo outro homem, mas recusou-se a dar a perceber.

- Entretanto, estou certo de não ser mais familiar a você. Insisto em conduzi-lo até seu cavalo.

Moveu-se para o lado de Sai e a única maneira de o outro homem evitar que Sasuke lhe pegasse o braço e o conduzisse foi virar-se e voluntariamente adiantar-se, embora fosse claro pela frieza de seu rosto que isso o irritava.

Shikamaru aproximou-se da irmã e passou-lhe o braço no ombro, perguntando, em voz baixa:

- Você está bem?

- Sim. - Sakura aquiesceu. Mas o momentâneo vislumbre de vitória sentido começava a sumir. Sentia-se mal, os joelhos tremiam e a cabeça girava. - Meu Deus, Shikamaru, o que eu fiz?

* * *

><p>Sasuke tinha certeza de Sakura estar arrependida do que dissera. Evitara-a pelo resto do dia, para não lhe dar chance de retirar as palavras pronunciadas sem pensar. Em vez disso, passou o dia trancado com Gaara e Shikamaru, esboçando as cláusulas do contrato de casamento e se certificando de que o anúncio do iminente casamento fosse enviado ao Times. No jantar, Shikamaru anunciou à mãe e à avó o noivado. Sakura parecia presa numa armadilha, mas não fez objeções. Sasuke foi para a Sasukea naquela noite se sentindo bem satisfeito consigo mesmo.<p>

Foi acordado pelos gritos. Pulou da cama e dirigiu-se, sonolento, para a porta antes de ter plena consciência do ocorrido. Fez uma pausa sacudindo a cabeça para clarear os pensamentos, pensando por um instante que devia ter sido um sonho. Mas depois ouviu a voz assustada da mulher novamente, implorando:

- Não, não, por favor... - A voz causou-lhe arrepios na espinha. Era a voz de Sakura.

Era sempre a mesma coisa. Ela corria por um corredor comprido e escuro, o coração palpitando, a respiração arranhando-lhe os pulmões. Fugia de algo atrás dela, do horror sem rosto a persegui-la. Não sabia exatamente o que era, apenas que era monstruoso e aterrorizante. E a perseguia. Não descansaria enquanto não a alcançasse.

Ela correu aterrorizada, inclinando-se numa curva e descendo às pressas as escadas que pareciam não ter fim e giravam em círculos até ela ficar tonta. E depois, de repente, viu-se do lado de fora, e agora reconhecia o lugar: os jardins externos de Gresmere, a propriedade de Sai. Ali estava a estátua do sátiro, bem escondida no labirinto. Ele sorria lascivo para ela, as mãos nos quadris, cabeludo, semelhante a um bode, mas ostentando um imenso e humano membro masculino.

Corria agora através dos becos do labirinto, a sensação sufocante das cercas vivas fechando-se, bloqueando quase toda a luz do sol. Cada corredor que percorria, cada curva e volta que dava, a levava de volta ao centro e ao diabólico sátiro sorridente. Os pulmões queimavam e ela chorava. As pernas doíam e ela estava tão assustada que tinha ânsias de vômito. Abalada, moveu-se adiante, tremendo de frio. Mãos se estendiam, tocando-a, puxando-a. Percebeu estar nua. Queria parar, se esconder, mas não havia lugar nos compactos arbustos. Ela precisava correr, pois a coisa desconhecida estava atrás dela, procurando por ela. Não pararia...

Caiu de joelhos, engatinhando, soluçando, implorando. De repente, em vez dos arbustos, pessoas ladeavam o caminho, todas a olhando em silêncio. Ela gritou pedindo ajuda, socorro, mas ninguém se moveu ou falou. Todos apenas a olharam com rostos ávidos, olhos acesos e bocas retorcidas em sorrisos grotescos exatamente como o do sátiro. Ouviu uma batida e achou que eram aplausos. Ou talvez fossem os passos da coisa atrás dela, pois estava bem atrás agora, buscando-a, e ela não mais podia se mover. Começou a berrar. O barulho sufocou seus gritos.

Abriu os olhos. Estava acordada, livre do horror do sonho, ainda mergulhada na escuridão. A batida continuou, confundindo-a ainda mais.

— Sakura! - Uma voz masculina urrou do lado de fora do quarto. - Droga, abra a porta!

Um tremor a percorreu e ela olhou em torno, horrorizada, pensando por um breve instante ainda ser casada e ser Sai lá fora exigindo entrar. Mas reconheceu a mobília e soube estar em seu quarto em Haruno. A batida parou, seguida por uma metálica colisão na maçaneta.

- Espere! Não! - Era a voz de Shikamaru. -Sakura, sou eu, Shikamaru. Você está bem?

A primeira voz voltou a falar, um profundo estrondo de raiva masculina, seguido pela resposta agitada de Shikamaru. Sakura saiu da cama e apressou-se no escuro rumo à porta, ainda trêmula e tonta do terror do pesadelo.

Colocou a boca perto da porta.

- Quem está aí?

- Sakura? Sou eu, Sasuke. Abra. Que diabos está acontecendo? Ela abriu um pedaço da porta, tentando controlar os calafrios.

- Foi tudo...

Silenciou quando Sasuke abriu a porta e entrou no quarto, lançando um olhar rápido e abrangente pelo cômodo escuro. Pegou-a no colo como se ela fosse uma criança. Em circunstâncias normais, Sakura teria se desvencilhado. Mas agora, ainda semi-enfeitiçada pelo poderoso pesadelo e sem as habituais defesas, enrascou os braços em seu pescoço e agarrou-se a ele, repousando a cabeça em seu peito. Ela queria abrigo e ele era grande e quente, um porto seguro.

- Pronto, calma... - murmurou, a voz ressoando em seu peito no qual ela colara a orelha. Ele beijou-lhe o topo da cabeça. -Está tudo bem agora. Estou aqui.

Ele voltou-se para a porta onde Shikamaru e outras pessoas se amontoavam. Sasuke os olhou de cara feia.

- Eu cuido disso.

Com o pé fechou a porta e depois se virou e atravessou o quarto, carregando Sakura para a larga e confortável poltrona perto da janela. Ele sentou-se e a aconchegou no colo. Ela aproximou-se ainda mais dele, enfiando os dedos dos pés entre a almofada e a poltrona para mantê-los aquecidos. Sasuke esboçou um sorriso ao ver o gesto e apertou-a um pouco mais nos braços. Descansou o rosto no topo de sua cabeça.

- O que aconteceu? - perguntou depois de um tempo. - Um pesadelo?

- É. Às vezes tenho pesadelos. Agora não tenho tanto. - No início, após a separação, tinha pesadelos quase todas as noites. Era horrível que Ino insistisse em dormir numa cama dobrável no quarto de Sakura, para poder acordar a patroa quando ela estivesse em meio ao sofrimento causado pelos sonhos. Contudo, conforme os anos se passaram, o pesadelo se tornou cada vez menos frequente, e depois de algum tempo, Ino concordara em voltar para sua cama bem mais confortável nas acomodações dos criados. Já fazia quase um ano desde que Sakura tivera o último pesadelo.

- Você quer me contar? - perguntou.

- Não. - Sakura sacudiu a cabeça decidida. Nunca contara a ninguém o que acontecia nos sonhos e certamente não começaria agora e justamente com Sasuke. Não podia tolerar que alguém conhecesse a extensão de seu terror e quão pouco bastava para reduzi-la a tal estado. Sabia que o sonho em si nada tinha de particularmente assustador. O terror do pesadelo estava no sentimento, no conhecimento de quão detestável e diabólica era a coisa que a perseguia. E que não podia contá-lo sem se referir a Sai. E ela se recusava a falar dele.

- Está bem. - Ele passou a mão carinhosamente em seu cabelo. - Você sabe, eu me lembro de ter pesadelos quando criança. Num deles eu escorregava numa escadaria muito alta e caía. Acordava sempre antes de atingir o chão.

- Quando eu era pequena, costumava ter sonhos ruins sobre os ciganos que vinham toda primavera. Você se lembra deles?

- Claro. Eles vinham no período da poda e acampavam nas cercanias da cidade. E mamãe sempre dizia: "Afaste-se dos ciganos. Eles vão roubar você."

- Era o que a minha babá também sempre dizia. Ela contava que os ciganos roubavam criancinhas e as vendiam. - Era agradável conversar com ele; fazia com que parasse de pensar no pesadelo. E a mão em seu cabelo era reconfortante. - Você acha que eles roubavam mesmo as crianças? Existia um mercado para criancinhas?

- Não faço idéia. Com tantas crianças nos orfanatos, não posso imaginar alguém roubando uma criança da família. - Ele esfregou o rosto contra seu cabelo, sentindo um leve aroma de rosas. O cabelo era macio e o perfume e a textura atiçaram-lhe os sentidos. Isto era algo com que sonhara, lembrou-se, ao se apaixonar por Sakura tantos anos atrás: casar com ela e poderem ficar sentados assim numa noite. Sakura enrascada em seu colo, discutindo tranquilamente o dia deles ou o que lhes agradasse.

- Nem eu. Mas a idéia costumava me aterrorizar. Por semanas depois que partiam eu tinha pesadelos com eles.

- Eu escapava de casa com alguns garotos e ia até lá espiar o acampamento. Eles tocavam instrumentos em volta das fogueiras e algumas vezes dançavam. Pareciam exóticos e, na época, achei maravilhosa a idéia de viajar com eles. Ver todo o país, livre de obrigações. Não considerei os estômagos vazios que deviam ter habitualmente ou as cidades das quais eram expulsos ou a falta de uma casa.

Ele esfregava-lhe as costas enquanto falava, a mão movendo-se naturalmente para cima e para baixo do mesmo modo reconfortante. E enquanto o fazia, a sensualidade de suas posições veio-lhe à mente. A pele dele esquentou e a mão tornou-se mais leve e mais carinhosa. Quando o medo de Sakura a deixou e os tremores cessaram, ele tornou-se mais consciente do calor suave do corpo dela, de seu traseiro pressionado contra aquela parte mais íntima dele, de sua pele de seda sob a leve camisola de algodão. Ela estava completamente coberta, mas a imaginação forneceu-lhe a imagem de como ela devia ser por baixo da camisola e ele não conseguia evitar pensar no quão fino era o material que separava sua pele da dele. A respiração de Sasuke acelerou de repente. Ele curvou-se e pressionou os lábios em seu cabelo, mergulhando o rosto nos cachos pesados e sedosos. Escorregou o rosto por seu cabelo e beijou a suave pele de sua testa.

- Sakura... - Seu nome era um suspiro em sua boca. A mão desceu pelas costas dela e curvou-se em seus quadris.

Sakura ficou tensa e se sentou, afastando o torso de seu peito. De repente o conforto do colo não era mais seguro ou agradável.

- O que... O que está fazendo?

- Shhh. Está tudo bem. - Ele passou o dedo debaixo de seu queixo. - Em breve estaremos casados. Não há mal nenhum.

A respiração ficou presa em sua garganta e num minuto ela saíra de seu colo, deixando-o assustado e decepcionado.

- Sakura... Qual o problema?

- Não. Você disse. Você prometeu.

- Prometi o quê?

- Você disse que se eu não quisesse, não teria importância. Disse que não exigiria que eu... não exigiria seus direitos maritais. - Ela o fitava com olhos arregalados, o peito arfante. Não estava sendo sincero? Está planejando desistir do que disse?

Sasuke também se levantou, tão tenso quanto ela. Não compreendia o que acontecera. Num momento ela se mostrara meiga e dócil em seus braços, em consequência da emoção causada pelo sonho; quase a garota conhecida e amada do passado, No instante seguinte, passara a ser a mulher que encontrara poucos dias atrás - ferina e acusadora, afastando-se afobada, os olhos cheios de repulsa. Ela passara a odiá-lo, recordou-se. De nada adiantaria pensar na possibilidade de reviverem o doce amor experimentado um dia. Afinal, ele também não mais acreditava no amor.

- Claro que não - disse, numa formalidade fria. - Eu não forçaria minha esposa a compartilhar minha cama, mesmo não sendo uma exigência em nosso casamento. Por quem me toma?

- Por um homem — respondeu, direta. — Um homem que pretende confortar alguém e depois tenta tirar vantagem.

- É isso que você julga que eu estava fazendo? - retrucou insultado. - Que bela opinião tem a meu respeito, milady.

Ela arqueou as sobrancelhas.

- Que motivos existem para pensar de outro modo? Tenho ampla experiência do quão longe você pode ir para obter o que deseja.

- Eu não a enganei. Nem tentei forçar ou seduzi-la para minha cama. Não farei isso quando formos casados. Você tem minha palavra. Não tenho interesse em forçar para meus braços uma mulher que não me deseje.

- Ótimo. Desde que isso fique bem claro.

- Está perfeitamente claro para mim. - Ele estava frio de raiva. Sentiu-se um tolo em ter se preocupado e ficado ansioso por causa dela, ter tentado resgatá-la do pesadelo. Ela via seu cuidado como um truque para seduzi-la e isto serviu para lembrá-lo de como era tolo e inútil deixar a emoção anuviar-lhe o pensamento. - Temos um acordo. Eu obtenho o que quero e você o que lhe interessar. Não é para ser um casamento de fato, será apenas um casamento de aparências. Parece convir à mulher indiferente cm que se transformou.

Sakura lançou-lhe um olhar chamejante.

- E o homem sem coração que você é.

Ele ergueu a sobrancelha ligeiramente, de forma irônica.

- Como preferir. Parece que então combinamos perfeitamente. Devemos nos casar assim que obtivermos a licença. Boa noite, madame.

- Boa noite. - Fria, Sakura o viu sair. De repente tremeu, consciente do frio. Voltou para a cama, cobriu-se com as cobertas para se aquecer e reclinou-se na cabeceira. Seu quarto parecia tão cavernoso e escuro agora - e sem a presença reconfortante de Sasuke sentiu novamente medo. Lembrou-se de que assim vivia antes. Estava acostumada a ficar sozinha. Era o jeito como preferia, também. Se Sasuke mantivesse a promessa, continuaria a ser assim depois do casamento.

Acendeu um candelabro, aconchegou-se nas cobertas e preparou-se para enfrentar a noite, ignorando a dor no peito.

* * *

><p>Sasuke e Sakura se casaram, graças a uma licença especial, três dias depois. O Sr. Gaara, aparentemente, tinha sido encarregado de obter a licença e já a trazia consigo ao chegar a Haruno com Shikamaru.<p>

- Um criado dos mais diligentes - comentou Sakura para a empregada quando lhe contou sobre as núpcias a apenas poucos dias.

Ino deixou escapar um muxoxo inconveniente.

- Um bastante intrometido e hipócrita, se quer minha opinião. Imagine ter a de presumir que a senhora concordaria com o plano deles.

Sakura deu de ombros.

- Era bastante óbvio que eles tinham as cartas nas mãos. Aparentemente, Sasuke se acostumou a obter o que deseja. Acho que ele não considerou que podia acabar de outro jeito.

- Bem, ele não costumava ultrapassar os limites - disse Ino, sombria.

- Ele mudou - foi tudo que Sakura disse, o rosto duro. - Como eu também.

O pastor os casou na pequenina igreja da aldeia. Sakura usou um de seus mais bonitos vestidos: de seda azul-marinho, simples, sem enfeites. Não teve tempo para mandar fazer um vestido novo. De qualquer modo, achava o vestido bastante adequado a seu humor. Só sua família e o Sr. Gaara compareceram à cerimônia. Depois, Sasuke e Sakura voltaram para o castelo na carruagem do conde, falando pouco.

Um elegante jantar de casamento foi preparado na cozinha, apesar do pouco tempo de antecedência, mas ali também o humor festivo faltava. Sakura retirou-se para o quarto logo após a refeição e Sasuke se trancou no escritório com o Sr. Gaara e vários livros de contabilidade. Naquela noite, Sakura tomou o cuidado de trancar tanto a porta do corredor quanto à de conexão com o quarto ao lado antes de ir para a cama. Não pretendia acreditar na palavra de Sasuke. Ele mandara levar suas coisas para o quarto contíguo, mencionando ser a atitude costumeira. A mudança a deixou levemente desconfortável.

Mais tarde naquela noite ouviu Sasuke entrar no quarto ao lado. De vez em quando, ouvia o som dos passos ou o murmúrio da voz falando com seu valete, Konohamaru. Entretanto, em nenhuma ocasião ouviu-o aproximar-se da porta de seu quarto, quanto mais tentar mexer na maçaneta. Mesmo quando tudo ficou quieto no quarto ao lado e o seu, escuro, Sakura continuou deitada, alerta, atenta ao menor som. Não ouviu nenhum. Ficou satisfeita, é claro, e aliviada por Sasuke manter a palavra. Mas não pôde evitar pensar que talvez ele não tivesse dificuldade em manter seu voto pelo simples fato, como ele dissera, de não ter interesse nela como mulher, mas só como símbolo de algo que ele queria. Este pensamento, percebeu, a deixou levemente decepcionada.

Quase uma semana se passou sem o menor contato entre eles. Sakura via Sasuke basicamente durante as refeições, embora normalmente não no café-da-manhã, pois ele acordava bem antes dela para poder começar sua rotina de trabalho. O resto do dia, Sakura dava continuidade às mesmas atividades que a ocupavam desde que voltara a morar em Haruno. Caminhava pelos pântanos com os cachorros, procurando passarinhos e flores silvestres, com frequência desenhando um ou outro. Ela consertava roupas, lia e ocasionalmente bordava. Repassava as instruções da avó para a governanta, o mordomo e o jardineiro e administrava as crises domésticas surgidas, pois sua avó tinha ficado muito velha para se aborrecer com elas e a mãe estava sempre muito doente.

Sasuke, por sua vez, passava a maior parte do tempo no gabinete de trabalho de Shikamaru, do qual havia mais ou menos tomado posse. Ali se encontrava com Kakashi, o gerente da mina, com Jiraya, o administrador das fazendas, às vezes com Shikamaru e, é claro, com o leal Gaara. Um dia ele foi até as minas e no outro inspecionou as fazendas, acompanhado pelo administrador. Pela primeira vez o Sr. Gaara, pouco à vontade num cavalo, permaneceu no castelo, trabalhando na documentação recebida dos Estados Unidos, num volumoso envelope.

Sakura tinha acabado de voltar de um de seus passeios e, sentada nos degraus, tirava as botas enlameadas, quando um dos cavalos de Shikamaru surgiu agitado no pátio, bufando e relinchando, e parou, com a cabeça baixa, resfolegando. Sakura olhou. Era o capão negro, suando e cansado, parecendo ter enfrentado uma corrida pesada. Entretanto, não carregava nenhum cavaleiro. Uma sela vazia em seu dorso, os estribos balançando e as rédeas dependuradas, esbarrando no chão.

Sakura saltou assustada, o coração batendo com força. Este era o cavalo que Sasuke montara esta manhã!

* * *

><p><strong>Continua...<strong>

* * *

><p>Quem quer esfolar o Sai até a morte? Sim, cara, ele é detestável. Demais, demais. E o pesadelo da Sakura? Será que foi exatamente um pesadelo? Passado macabro o dela. A cena do Sasuke confortando ela é muito fofa, principalmente quando ele diz "estou aqui". Mãããããs, infelizmente, ela pôs tudo a perder.<p>

Calma gente, logo vocês entederão porque ela tem esse bloqueio sexual tão forte. :x

Agora, bom, sentiram minha falta? *desvia das pedras*

Sei que foi muita sacanagem da minha parte sumir por tanto tempo, mas é que dei uma desanimada legal das adaptações de uns tempos para cá, além de que estou tão atarefada e acontecendo tantas coisas! Criei um tumblr (jadeamorim. tumblr. com) nesse meio tempo, ando dando atenção demais para ele e me disvirtuando daqui. Nem pretendo prometer nada, por que to com raiva de mim mesma por não conseguir cumprí-las. Ando entrando apenas nos finais de semana no computador, passo sete horas diárias dentro de sala de aula e ainda tenho que fazer serviço de casa porque estamos sem empregada.

Aliás, só estou entrando hoje para atualizar rapidão por que é meu aniversário. (Parabéns para mim, nesta data querida, muitas felicidades e muitos anos de vida! #foreveralone). kkkk

17 anos, eita maioridade que não chega nunca! :x

Não vou responder as reviews anônimas, e vou tentar responder as com contas, mas é pouco provável. Quero atualizar as três adaptações. Aliás, pretendo postar novamente no fim de semana, tenho que escrever na testa, porque me distraio e quando vou me lembrar das fics já não posso voltar pro pc! :x

**Lembrem-se: Reviews movem montanhas, ou melhor, capítulos.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**\/**

Beeijos.


	7. Capítulo 5

...

**Audácia**

"_Ela ousava amar de verdade… Ele estava decidido a duelar com o destino…"_

* * *

><p>Adaptação da obra de <span>Candace Camp<span>.

**Disclaimer:** Todos os personagens desta história _(funga)_ não me pertencem. E, infelizmente, _(limpa as lágrimas do canto dos olhos)_ Kishimoto-sensei não quis me dar nenhum deles de aniversário.

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 5.<strong>

Sakura caminhou cuidadosa em direção ao animal, falando em voz baixa e reconfortante - exatamente o oposto do que sentia por dentro - até alcançá-lo e pegar as rédeas. Ele afastou-se de lado, revirando os olhos, mas acalmando-se ao ouvir a voz serena e concordando em segui-la quando ela o conduziu às estrebarias.

- Jiin? - chamou, entrando no estábulo, e um dos cavalariços correu para chamar o chefe. Em dois minutos ele estava a seu lado, todo sorrisos, até ver o cavalo que ela trazia.

- Sim? - Ele olhou o animal assustado, aproximando-se para pegar as rédeas das mãos de Sakura. - O que aconteceu com ele, milady? Onde está o Sr. Uchiha?

- Não sei. Então era este o cavalo que ele cavalgava?

- Era, sim. Umas três ou quatro horas atrás, era.

- Acha que ele derrubou Sasuke? Jiin deu-lhe um olhar incrédulo.

- Difícil, milady. Aquele garoto sempre foi um bom cavaleiro. E este não é um cavalo selvagem. Um pouco temperamental, mas só isso.

- Onde está o Sr. Jiraya? Por que ele não voltou para buscar ajuda se Sasuke estava machucado? - Sakura franziu a testa. -Melhor selar um cavalo para mim. Vou procurá-los.

Jiin pareceu surpreso. Sakura cavalgara pouco desde seu retorno ao castelo, um fato que muito o entristecia.

- Sim, milady, é claro. Enviarei um dos cavalariços com a senhora.

Ele voltou-se para os cavalariços, gritando ordens enquanto entregava as rédeas do cavalo a um dos garotos. Sakura esperou Impaciente, e decidiu não voltar ao castelo para mudar a roupa e vestir um traje de montar. Conseguiria se virar bem no velho vestido que usava para caminhar; não tinha aro por baixo, apenas algumas anáguas, e embora pudesse parecer estranho, não seria nenhum grande inconveniente. Não ia perder tempo mudando de roupa. A cada minuto transcorrido, tinha mais certeza de que algo terrível acontecera a Sasuke.

Quando um dos cavalariços conduzia o cavalo para Sakura montar, ouviu-se um grito. Sakura virou-se e viu um dos jardineiros correndo pelo pátio. Um minuto depois, um cavalo surgiu marchando devagar. Em cima dele, o administrador, Jiraya, e apoiado pesadamente nele, Sasuke. Sakura segurou a respiração assustada.

- Ai, meu Deus. - Levantando a saia, saiu em disparada em direção ao cavalo. - Sasuke! Sasuke! -Alcançou o animal e olhou a dupla em suas costas. O rosto de Sasuke estava pálido, os olhos, fechados. - Jiraya, o que aconteceu?

- Um caçador ilegal atirou nele, milady.

- Atirou nele? - O rosto de Sakura ficou quase tão pálido quanto o de Sasuke. De repente, ficou tonta e agradecida pela mão firme do cavalariço quando ele se aproximou dela e segurou-a com firmeza para mantê-la de pé.

- A senhora está bem, milady?

- Sim, claro. Estou bem. Ajude a descê-lo.

Ao ouvir o som de sua voz, Sasuke abriu os olhos e baixou o olhar para ela.

- Sakura.

- Sim. Estou aqui. Você está muito machucado? - Ele sacudiu a cabeça.

- Vou viver. O tiro pegou de raspão. - Pousou a mão no braço, segurando-o. Os olhos de Sakura seguiram o movimento e se arregalaram ao ver a mancha vermelha espalhando-se pelo tecido preto do casaco.

- Sasuke!

- Parece pior do que é.

Naquele momento, vários criados já os rodeavam. Ajudaram a descer Sasuke com cuidado da sela enquanto Jiraya o segurava da melhor maneira que podia. Mesmo assim, Sasuke estremeceu visivelmente ao atingir o chão e apoiar-se no cavalo, agarrando-se à sela com a mão boa. Instintivamente, Sakura deu um passo à frente, passando o braço por sua cintura e aguentando parte do peso.

Havia outros que poderiam apoiar mais vigorosamente um homem ferido, mas Sasuke não buscou nenhum deles, nem Sakura. Sasuke passou o braço pelos ombros de Sakura.

- Você pode andar? - perguntou, ansiosa.

- Claro. Eu já disse, não passa de um ferimento de raspão na pele.

Olhando o rosto pálido e a manga do casaco encharcada de sangue, Sakura tendia a duvidar da declaração, mas suspeitou que ele sofreria menos caminhando do que se fosse levantado e carregado por vários homens. Além do mais, havia a questão do orgulho.

- Está certo. - Voltou-se para o cavalariço que a seguira dos estábulos. - Bem, pegue o cavalo que selou para mim e vá à casa do Dr. Dan, o mais rápido que puder. Diga que precisamos dele aqui imediatamente. Diga que é sério, um ferimento a bala.

- Sim, milady. - O garoto saiu feito um foguete. Sakura olhou o cavalo e depois para Sasuke.

- Está pronto?

Ele acenou afirmativamente, apertando-lhe um pouco mais os ombros, e começaram uma lenta caminhada até a casa. Jiraya, que havia apeado do cavalo tão logo Sasuke descera, entregou as rédeas a um dos criados e os seguiu, explicando o que acontecera.

- Foi exatamente quando descíamos a estradinha a caminho da fazenda de Tom Ellis, logo antes da parede de pedra. Tem uma floresta atrás daquela parede, a senhora sabe, e uma subida.

- Sim. Conheço o lugar.

- Sinto muito, milady, sinto muitíssimo. Não tinha idéia de que algo assim fosse acontecer. Jamais deveria ter sugerido darmos uma olhada nas terras.

- Não seja tolo. Como poderia saber? Tenho certeza de que não é o culpado.

- Claro que não - concordou Sasuke. - Não diga bobagem.

- Você faz idéia de quem era? - perguntou Sakura.

- Não, milady. Vou levar vários homens e percorrer a flores ta na tentativa de descobrir alguma prova. Mas, a não ser que alguém confesse, acho pouco provável descobrir algo.

Tinham alcançado as escadas nesse momento e fizeram uma pausa. Sakura olhou a escadaria de pedras com certo temor. Sasuke deixou escapar um suspiro.

Jiraya se ofereceu para segurá-lo do outro lado, mas uma olhada no braço ferido eliminou a ideia. Sasuke não tinha como levantar o braço e apoiá-lo em seus ombros, muito menos se apoiar nele. Sasuke trincou os dentes e ordenou:

- Vamos. Vamos acabar logo com isso, antes que eu acabe desmaiando.

Começaram a subir as escadas. A porta à frente deles estava aberta e Konohamaru, valete de Sasuke, saiu às pressas, gritando o nome do patrão, horrorizado. Foi seguido pelo mordomo, pela governanta e por vários outros membros da criadagem amontoados na porta de entrada. O Sr. Gaara imediatamente empurrou-os, mas parou ao ver Sasuke.

- Sasuke! - O choque ao ver Sasuke sangrando profusamente pareceu o bastante para abalar a habitual formalidade e rigidez de Gaara. Ele desceu correndo as escadas e fez menção de segurá-lo pelo outro lado. Quando Sasuke recuou, ele afastou as mãos rapidamente. - Desculpe. Eu... O que posso fazer? Sra. Uchiha, talvez fosse melhor se eu o ajudasse a subir as escadas.

Sasuke apertou a mão nos ombros de Sakura e disse, severo:

- Estou bem. Por que todo mundo está tão aflito?

- Senhor, a bala ainda está alojada - lembrou-o Jiraya. Gaara empalideceu ainda mais ao ouvir o comentário.

- Meu Deus, Sasuke, o que aconteceu? Eu deveria tê-lo acompanhado.

- E como sua presença impediria a bala de me atingir? - perguntou Sasuke, com bom senso. - Agora, se puderem me deixar passar, eu gostaria de ir para minha cama.

- Sim, claro. - Gaara moveu-se para o lado, olhando ansioso Sasuke e Sakura terminarem de subir as escadas.

Sasuke apoiava-se com mais força em Sakura e ela suportava com dificuldade o peso. Deu um olhar preocupado para o assistente de Sasuke, dizendo, hesitante:

- Sr. Gaara, acho que preciso de sua aju... Sr. Gaara!

O jovem saltou à frente quando Sasuke desabou em cima de Sakura e ela vacilou, tentando evitar que ele caísse nos azulejos. O Sr. Jiraya também o segurou e aguardaram até que o valete e dois lacaios viessem em seu socorro. Os homens levantaram o corpo mole e o carregaram escadas acima para o quarto. Sakura os seguiu, as mãos segurando a saia.

Quando o colocaram na cama, a eficiente governanta chegou, carregando panos de linho limpos e uma bacia de água. Ela apressou-se e os colocou na mesinha ao lado da cama, depois pegou a tesoura do bolso e virou-se decidida na direção de Sasuke.

- Pode deixar. Eu cuido disso - disse Sakura, pegando a tesoura de sua mão. Não tinha certeza do motivo, mas queria ser ela a cuidar de Sasuke.

Começou a cortar o punho da camisa, depois a camisa e o casaco, revelando o braço empapado de sangue e o ferimento na parte superior. A constatação de estar na mesma altura do coração causou-lhe um arrepio. Só alguns centímetros à direita e ele estaria morto.

Ela molhou o pano e começou a limpar com suavidade o sangue de seu braço. Após torcer o pano algumas vezes, a água na bacia ficou vermelha e ela pediu a Ino para buscar outra bacia com água limpa. Por todo o tempo em que trabalhava, Gaara girava à sua volta. Demorou um tempo para se dar conta de que em vez de olhar para Sasuke ele observava cada movimento seu. Franziu a testa. Será que ele a julgava tão incompetente a ponto de não conseguir nem limpar o sangue?

- Realmente, Sr. Gaara - desabafou afinal, exasperada, quando ele se moveu à direita mais uma vez, para poder espiar sobre seu ombro -, isto seria muito mais fácil se o senhor não ficasse girando e rodopiando em volta.

- Deixei Sasuke desacompanhado uma vez e não pretendo deixar de novo. Depois do ocorrido, Konohamaru ou eu estaremos ao lado dele todo o tempo.

Sakura virou-se para encará-lo, surpresa. Mas Ino, parada ao pé da cama, esperando por alguma ordem de Sakura, compreendeu de imediato o significado das palavras do homem e enfureceu-se.

- Como ousa dizer tal coisa para milady? - inquiriu-o agressiva.

Gaara virou-se para fitá-la com a pele esticada sobre os ossos do rosto, o corpo rígido de tensão.

- Minha primeira prioridade deve ser meu chefe.

- Bem, com certeza - disse Sakura, apaziguadora. - Assim como para todos nós. Ino, não seja rude com o Sr. Gaara.

- Rude, eu? - retorquiu Ino com seu jeito desinibido. -Quando ele está acusando a senhora de machucar Sasuke caso ele não fique de olho, como um abutre?

- O quê? - Sakura a fitou e depois se dirigiu ao homem. - É verdade, Sr. Gaara? Está me observando por achar que posso machucar Sasuke? E por que motivo? Por me achar perversa ou meramente incompetente? - A voz tornou-se gélida e mais aristocrática a cada palavra.

Gaara corou sob seu olhar de superioridade, mas manteve-se firme, levantando o queixo teimosamente e dizendo apenas:

- Não acho nenhuma das duas coisas, madame, mas pretendo ficar de olho no Sr. Uchiha.

- Tolo! - exclamou Ino com desprezo. - É óbvio que ensinam as crianças a ser estúpidas na América, se pensa que milady poderia machucar alguém, quanto mais Sasuke Uchiha.

Os olhos de Gaara faiscaram na direção de Ino e ele começou a resmungar, exaltado. Depois se interrompeu, apertando os lábios por um momento. Finalmente disse apenas:

- Sua lealdade é admirável.

Ino emitiu um som desdenhoso e virou-se, cruzando os braços com raiva no peito. Sakura levantou-se graciosamente de onde estava sentada na cama. Erguendo o queixo e comportando se como uma dama, da cabeça aos pés, disse, serena:

- Como a sua também. Terminei de limpar o ferimento. É tudo que posso fazer. Talvez queira ocupar meu lugar, para examinar o Sr. Uchiha mais de perto.

Afastou-se e sentou-se numa poltrona encostada na parede, deixando Gaara parado ao lado da cama, sentindo-se um tolo. Permaneceram assim por vários minutos, o ar pesado de tensão, até finalmente os cílios de Sasuke piscarem, abrirem e ele passar os olhos errantes ao redor.

- Sakura? - Ele viu Gaara e disse: - Olá, Gaara. Eu desmaiei em cima de você?

- As escadas eram demais para o senhor. Parece que perdeu muito sangue.

- É exatamente como me sinto. - Virou a cabeça para olhar à volta. - Onde está Sakura?

- Estou aqui. -Sakura levantou-se e aproximou-se da cama. Sasuke deu um meio-sorriso ao vê-la.

- Ótimo. Pensei que tivesse ido embora. -A voz era ausente e cansada. Mas, ao menos, não havia suspeita.

Sakura foi invadida pelo alívio. Refreou a vontade de lançar um olhar triunfante para Gaara quando foi até a cama e tomou a mão de Sasuke.

- Não. Estava apenas sentada. O Sr. Gaara queria ter a chance de cuidar de você.

- Sim. O Sr. Gaara preocupa-se muito com minha saúde. - A mão de Sasuke segurou a de Sakura e a apertou de leve. - Está bem, Gaara. Acho que ainda não vai ser desta vez.

Claro, senhor. Claro que não. Tenho certeza de que vai ficar bem.

Ele continuou parado perto da cama, logo atrás de Sakura. Após um momento, Ino falou:

Por que eu e o Sr. Gaara não deixamos o senhor e Sua graça sozinhos? Podemos ficar no corredor.

Gaara enrijeceu e lançou-lhe um olhar de desagrado. Ino meramente levantou as sobrancelhas e o fitou com suavidade.

- Obrigado, Ino. - Sasuke conseguiu dar um sorrisinho para ela - Seria ótimo.

Ino fez uma mesura e caminhou para abrir a porta. Olhou na direção de Gaara explicitamente. Ele ergueu o queixo.

- Tem certeza, senhor? - Sasuke o olhou surpreso.

- Sim, é claro. Algo errado, Gaara?

Gaara hesitou, obviamente dividido entre a vontade de avisar o patrão de suas suspeitas, mas sem querer preocupar o homem enquanto ele estava ali deitado, com uma bala no braço e fraco devido à perda de sangue.

- Não. Apenas minha preocupação costumeira.

- Bem, tente não se preocupar desta vez. É uma bobagem.

- Definitivamente, não. - Relutante, Gaara afastou-se da cama e atravessou a porta que Ino segurava para ele.

Ino o seguiu, fechando a porta. Sasuke moveu-se ligeiramente e se contraiu.

- Você está bem? - perguntou Sakura imediatamente. Ele sacudiu a cabeça.

- Não muito. Meu braço parece em chamas. Mas não sei nada que possa ser feito a respeito.

- O Dr. Dan está vindo. Deve chegar em breve.

- Mal posso esperar - respondeu Sasuke com indiferença.

- Bem, pelo menos quando ele terminar você começará a se sentir melhor.

- É o período antes de ele terminar que me preocupa. - Sakura sorriu.

- Você não deve estar se sentindo tão mal, já que ainda pode brincar.

- Tentando distrair a mente, receio.

- Nunca fui capaz de fazer nem isso. - Ele fez um som de descrédito.

- Não tente me enganar, minha garota. Sei o tipo de coragem que possui. Fui eu quem vi você saltando cercas, se lembra?

- Ah. Num cavalo... - Sakura deu de ombros. - Aquilo foi diferente.

- De quê?

- De ser corajosa na vida real.

Ele pareceu surpreso com as palavras, mas a mente estava muito enevoada para seguir o raciocínio. Fechou os olhos, cochilando por um momento.

- Continuei pensando em você hoje. Quando estava voltando a cavalo para casa e o pobre Jiraya tentava me manter na sela.

- Em mim? Por quê?

- Não tenho certeza. - A voz soava insegura e ele passou a mão cansada no rosto. - Eu não parava de ver você em meus pensamentos. Nada saiu como eu planejara.

- Do que está falando?

- De você. De me casar com você. - Ele levou a mão dela ao rosto e a apertou contra a face. As palavras saíram devagar e pesadas. - Pobre Sakura. Fui cruel com você, não fui? Eu só queria... Pensei que se me casasse com você eu a teria novamente. Você seria minha do jeito que foi minha antes... ou do jeito que achei que era. Mas você não é minha mesmo, não é? Eu estraguei tudo. Tudo que fiz foi despertar seu ódio.

- Não! Eu não odeio você! Jamais poderia odiá-lo -Sakura comentou, um tanto surpresa ao se dar conta de que falava a verdade. Lágrimas escorreram-lhe pelos olhos ao fitá-lo. Ele parecia tão pálido e vulnerável, os olhos fechados de cansaço, o rosto contraído de dor. - Eu o amava. Você foi meu primeiro amor. -Ela estendeu a mão e acariciou-lhe o cabelo na testa, acrescentando em voz baixa: - Meu único amor.

Ele tinha caído inconsciente de novo, ela percebeu. Passou os dedos em sua testa novamente, depois nas maçãs do rosto. O coração transbordava de emoção, prestes a partir. O rosto era tão querido, tão familiar, embora os anos os tivessem transformado em estranhos... pior, em inimigos. Ela não poderia voltar a amar, sabia. Ela não conseguiria se relacionar com homens, com nenhum homem, nunca mais. E este duro e amargo Sasuke não era o mesmo homem que amara. Não havia amor entre eles agora, e nunca haveria. Ainda assim, o coração continuava a se emocionar com aquelas palavras de arrependimento. Ela não podia se impedir de desejar que tudo fosse diferente, que ela pudesse ser a mulher que ele desejava.

- Oh, Sasuke! - As lágrimas rolaram por seu rosto enquanto lhe acariciava novamente o rosto.

A porta foi aberta abruptamente e o médico surgiu. Sakura deu um salto, surpresa com o barulho, e se virou.

- Dr. Dan.

- Milady. - Ele tirou o casaco e o colocou na cômoda, depois caminhou decidido para a cama. Gaara, com duas manchas vermelhas nas faces, seguiu-o, bem como Ino. Bastou um olhar para os olhos chamejantes de Ino para Sakura ter certeza de a raiva ser o motivo do rosto em brasa de Gaara.

O médico era um homem baixinho e troncudo, com um olhar meio teimoso e sobrancelhas espessas e grisalhas. Tinha modos bruscos, combinando à perfeição com sua aparência, mas era rápido e competente, com mãos habilidosas e leves. Ele fitou Sakura e de¬pois se curvou para examinar o ferimento, conversando com Sakura enquanto trabalhava, mas olhando apenas para Sasuke e seu braço.

- Pronto, milady, não é tão grave assim. Não precisa chorar. Vou consertar num minuto. Calculo que este seja o rapaz com quem se casou. Ouvi a respeito na aldeia. Todos estão felizes pela senhora.

- Obrigada. - Apressadamente, Sakura limpou o rastro de lágrimas em sua face.

- O que aconteceu? Um acidente com arma?

- Jiraya acha que foi um caçador ilegal. Ele e o Sr. Uchiha estavam examinando as terras.

- Entendo. Uma ferida com péssima aparência. Mas - acrescentou reconfortante - podia ser pior. Alguns poucos centímetros e a senhora podia ter ficado viúva.

- O senhor acha que foi esse o alvo? O coração dele? - perguntou Gaara, aproximando-se.

O médico virou-se e olhou o assistente de Sasuke, ajustando os óculos para espiá-lo.

- Quem diabos é o senhor? O que está fazendo aqui?

- Sou o assistente do Sr. Uchiha.

- Bem, ótimo, pode me assistir agora mesmo. Isto é algo que Sua Graça não deveria ver. - Olhou à volta e o olhar repousou em Ino. - Ei, garota, mostre-se útil e leve lady Sakura para o jardim ou para o quarto da avó um pouco.

Ino aquiesceu e acercou-se de Sakura, segurando-a pelo braço. Mas Sakura não se moveu. Virou-se para o médico e perguntou:

- O senhor vai tirar a bala?

- Sim. Não é uma cena bonita.

- Posso ajudar de alguma maneira?

- Não. Parece que este jovem aqui serve. A melhor coisa que a senhora pode fazer é se manter afastada do quarto.

- Está certo. - Sakura deu uma última olhada para Sasuke e saiu com Ino para o corredor.

Entretanto, não iria para seu quarto ou para o jardim, e não tinha a menor intenção de sentar-se com a avó naquele momento. Em vez disso, sentou-se numa cadeira entalhada desconfortável a alguns centímetros da porta no corredor e, tirando o lenço do bolso, apagou os vestígios de lágrimas do rosto.

- A senhora estava chorando por causa dele? - perguntou Ino, sentando-se a seu lado.

- Imagino que sim. Ou talvez pelo que poderia ter acontecido. Ele parecia tão... não sei, indefeso, deitado daquele jeito. Tão pálido e... Ele me culpa, sabe, por meu casamento com Sai. Ele acha que me casei com Sai por dinheiro.

Ino bufou.

- Então ele é tão tolo quanto aquele que trabalha para ele. - Um sorriso escapou de Sakura.

- Você passou-lhe um sermão enquanto estavam no corredor? O Sr. Gaara parecia em estado de choque quando vocês entraram.

- Eu disse o que acho dele e de suas idéias - admitiu Ino, despreocupada. - Ele é um homem estranho. Parecia querer me estrangular com as próprias mãos, mas mesmo assim não levantou a voz nenhuma vez nem mencionou que sou uma criada e não lenho o direito de falar com ele daquele jeito. Eu sei o que sou e que não tenho o direito... sei disso. Então não precisa me dizer que eu deveria ter ficado com a boca fechada.

- Eu não ia dizer isso. Ia dizer é que acho que o Sr. Gaara nutre sentimentos por você. Provavelmente por isso ele estava tão contido.

- Ah! Que jeito estranho de demonstrar, então. Ele nunca me dirigiu mais de duas frases completas. Ontem levei a água para ele fazer a barba, porque a pobre da camareira estava com uma gripe horrível, coitadinha, e ele estava todo duro e formal. Pensei que ele ia fazer queixa de mim para a governanta. Ele parecia tão afetado! Afinal, não entrei quando ele estava sem roupa, porque não foi assim, eu bati antes. Ele estava sentado na cama em mangas de camisa, com papéis espalhados por todo lado.

- E ele fez queixa de você?

- Não. - Ino sacudiu a cabeça, balançando os cachos louros. - Embora talvez faça hoje. Não pareceu muito contente comigo esta tarde, posso lhe garantir.

- Bem, acho que ele está interessado em você. Posso ver pela maneira como a olha. Se você está na sala ou passa, ele se vira para acompanhá-la com o olhar. E a governanta me disse que ele andou fazendo perguntas a seu respeito para Jiin. É claro que ela acha que ele tem planos diabólicos em relação a você.

- Planos diabólicos? Ele? Acho difícil.

- Você preferia que ele tivesse?

- Não. Eu preferia não ter nenhum contato com ele. E muito frio para meu gosto.

- Ah, eu não o acho frio. Um pouco formal, talvez, mas, acima de tudo, o considero encabulado quando está perto de uma mulher atraente como você, principalmente porque você continua brigando com ele quando ele menos espera.

Ino fez uma careta.

- Bem, mesmo que ele esteja interessado em mim, nada vai acontecer. Quero dizer, ele é um secretário. Mais do que um secretário, na verdade. E eu sou uma empregada. Só há uma coisa que ele pode querer comigo, como minha mãe costumava dizer, e não é casamento.

- Não sei. Ele é americano. Eles têm pontos de vista diferentes.

- Não tão diferentes. Talvez eles não chamem as pessoas de lorde isso ou aquilo, mas pessoas de certa condição e criados não se misturam.

Como Ino, Sakura conhecia a rigidez das classes sociais. Haviam sido incutidas desde a infância. E Sakura tinha que concordar ser pouco provável que, mesmo nos Estados Unidos, o assistente de um milionário se casasse com uma criada.

A conversa cessou, e após alguns minutos de silêncio Sakura se pôs de pé e começou a Caminhar pelo corredor, passando pelo seu quarto, depois de volta para o de Shikamaru. Ino, que não podia imaginar nada mais a dizer para manter a mente de Sakura afastada do que acontecia no quarto de Sasuke, decidiu simplesmente fazer-lhe companhia.

Shikamaru, que tinha ido a Leighton Hall visitar um amigo, subiu as escadas pouco depois e encontrou as duas mulheres perambulando pelo corredor.

- Sakura! Jiin acaba de me contar o que aconteceu. — Aproximou-se da irmã e tomou-lhe as mãos. - Que horror! Ele vai ficar bem?

- Não tenho certeza. O Dr. Dan está com ele.

- Não pode lhe fazer bem se afligir à espera. Por que não desce comigo e pedimos à Sra. Wilford que nos traga uma xícara de chá?

- Não, obrigada. Sinto-me melhor aqui, como se estivesse fazendo algo para ajudar.

- Mas ele não... corre perigo de vida, corre?

O peito de Sakura pareceu ser atingido por um golpe frio.

- Acho que não. O Dr. Dan disse que ele vai ficar bem. Mas, Shikamaru, a bala quase o matou. Por pouco não atingiu o coração.

- Que coisa detestável. Horrorosa. Esses malditos caçadores Ilegais. Nunca me dei conta de que pudessem ser um problema.

Jiraya quer que a justiça os proíba de caçar, mas não sei como podem provar quem atirou em Uchiha. Jiraya me disse ter voltado lá com alguns homens, mas não conseguiram encontrar nada, exceto um pouco de terra e folhas pisoteadas. O que isso prova?

Sakura balançou a cabeça.

- Não sei.

Voltou a andar de um lado para outro e Shikamaru permaneceu a seu lado. Ofereceu-lhe o braço e sugeriu ocuparem o tempo de forma mais agradável caminhando pela galeria antes de voltar.

- Pelo menos seria uma mudança de cenário - argumentou. - E Ino está aqui. Pode levar notícias se algo acontecer.

- Está bem. - Sakura deu-lhe um sorrisinho e apoiou a mão em seu braço.

Sakura teve de admitir: a galeria era agradável com o sol penetrando através da fileira de janelas. Podia olhar a paisagem, os quadros e objetos de arte expostos. Mantiveram uma conversa superficial. A mente de Sakura não conseguia se concentrar por completo. Mencionaram o tempo e o passeio de Shikamaru a Leighton Hall.

- E Chouj? Como vai? - perguntou sobre o herdeiro de Leighton que Shikamaru fora visitar.

Shikamaru fez uma careta.

- Não cheguei a vê-lo. Ele cismou de ir a York hoje, então foi uma viagem perdida.

- Que decepção! - comentou Sakura automaticamente, parando diante de uma das caixas de vidro da galeria. Dentro, uma antiga adaga ornamentada com esmeraldas. Ela parou por um longo momento a fitá-la.

- O que foi? - perguntou Shikamaru, olhando a adaga e outros objetos dentro do vidro.

- Nada. Só estava pensando em algo que aconteceu há muito tempo. - Uma das esmeraldas foi atingida por um raio de sol e brilhou ainda mais. O ouro ao seu redor faiscou. Sakura nunca fora capaz de olhar a pequena e elegante peça sem sentir um frio no estômago. - Alguma vez você pensou em como nossas vidas mudam num segundo? Como tudo pode de repente desaparecer ou... ou dar errado? Alguma vez pensou o que poderia ter acontecido com você se tivesse feito só uma coisa diferente? Por exemplo, se não tivesse ido à festa de Chouj naquela noite em que conheceu Temari? Ou... ou se vovô não tivesse mandado você para a escola e sim o mantido aqui com um tutor e você nunca tivesse conhecido aquele garoto? Ele acenou afirmativamente.

- As vezes. Infelizmente, acho que a maioria das coisas não faria grande diferença. Se eu não tivesse encontrado Temari, com certeza a teria conhecido em alguma outra festa naquela temporada. E não acho que ter um tutor em vez de freqüentar a escola teria mudado minhas... tendências. - Ele deu um sorriso irônico. - Se não tivesse acontecido naquela ocasião e com aquele garoto, acho que aconteceria em outra época e lugar, com outro jovem.

Sakura virou-se parcialmente.

- Às vezes penso no que aconteceria se vovô não tivesse me encontrado com Sasuke aquela noite. Se eu não tivesse me casado com Sai: Se eu e Sasuke tivéssemos conseguido fugir para a América antes de vovô descobrir.

- Não sei - respondeu Shikamaru suavemente, passando-lhe o braço pelos ombros, confortando-a. - Mas, você sabe, o destino o trouxe de volta a você.

- Sim. - Sakura deu um sorriso melancólico. - Tarde demais.

Neste momento, Ino surgiu numa curva da galeria e gesticulou para Sakura.

- Milady! Venha. O doutor saiu do quarto. - Sakura virou-se e correu pela galeria.

* * *

><p><strong>Continua...<strong>

* * *

><p>Yo amores!<p>

É, eu sei. Mas nem falem nada, ok? Pelo menos apareci. Sintam pena de Despedida de Solteiro que perdi um capítulo e estou doida atrás do doc do livro que é adaptado. Passando para atualizar rapidão. Sasuke-kun levou um tiro, e acho que isso vai amolecer um pouco o coração de ambos, porém... tem muita água para rolar ainda.

Gente, cadê as reviews? É só parar com o negócio de "tantas reviews e capítulo novo" que vocês somem, né? quanta parceiria... (Y)

Vou responder todas as reviews dos dois capítulos agora:

**Violak:** Eu sei, demorei pra caramba, desculpe. Agora posso até atrasar, mas não será tanto tempo assim. rs Beeijos.

**Lara:** E então, descobriu o que aconteceu com o Sasuke? É, tadinho! ç.ç Beeijos.

**Saakura-chan:** Yoo flor! Eu sei que estou atualizando com menos frequência, mas não se preocupe que sempre atualizarei! Beeijos.

**Lembrem-se: Reviews movem montanhas, ou melhor, capítulos.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**\/**

Beeijos.


	8. Capítulo 6

...

**Audácia**

"_Ela ousava amar de verdade… Ele estava decidido a duelar com o destino…"_

* * *

><p>Adaptação da obra de <span>Candace Camp<span>.

**Disclaimer:** Todos os personagens desta história _(funga)_ não me pertencem. E, infelizmente, _(limpa as lágrimas do canto dos olhos)_ Kishimoto-sensei não quis me dar nenhum deles de aniversário.

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 6.<strong>

O Dr. Dan tinha acabado de desenrolar as mangas e colo cava o casaco quando Sakura surgiu. O Sr. Sabaku estava com ele, sem o paletó e parecendo mais desgrenhado do que Sakura jamais o vira.

- Doutor! - gritou Sakura, apressando-se na direção deles.

O médico ergueu o rosto e sorriu benévolo. Sakura suspirou aliviada. Ele não sorriria daquele jeito, sabia, se as coisas não ti vessem se passado bem com Sasuke.

- Está tudo bem, milady - disse quando ela chegou perto, con firmando seu pressentimento. - Não há necessidade de se atormen tar. Extraí a bala e seu jovem marido comportou-se bem.

- Graças a Deus. -Sakura tomou-lhe a mão e apertou-a com fervor. Sentiu-se tonta de repente. - Oh, doutor, muito obrigada.

- Eu lhe dei clorofórmio para poder tirar a bala. Ele ainda está dormindo. Não espere que desperte por algum tempo. Quan do o fizer, pode se sentir bastante mal. Deixei algo para a dor e uma tintura caso ele fique febril, Gostaria que alguém ficasse ao lado dele.

- Eu ficarei - tranqüilizou-o Sakura.

- Ótimo. Acho que talvez este jovem tenha feito o suficiente por hoje. - Olhou na direção do Sr. Sabaku, cuja pele parecia esverdeada.

O médico anotou as instruções quanto aos remédios e despe diu-se de Sakura. Gaara acompanhou-o até a porta. Sabaku estava recostado na parede, o rosto ainda pálido. Para surpresa de Sakura, Ino aproximou-se dele e, pegando-lhe o braço, disse:

- Posso acompanhá-lo até seu quarto, senhor?

Ele baixou o olhar em sua direção e sorriu, inseguro.

_- _Agradeço a ajuda. Acho que não fui talhado para ser médi co. - Empertigou-se, encarando Sakura. - Venho rendê-la mais tarde, milady.

- Não será necessário. Ficarei com ele toda a noite. Pode me substituir amanhã de manhã, se assim o desejar.

Ele hesitou e Sakura soube que ele gostaria de mantê-la afas tada do quarto do patrão, mas não havia como, já que tinha todo o direito legal de estar ali e ele, ao contrário, era apenas um hós pede na casa de seu irmão.

- Muito bem - respondeu com ar severo e atravessou o cor redor, com Ino a seu lado.

Sakura virou-se e entrou no quarto de Sasuke. O coração aper tou-se de medo ao vê-lo deitado tão pálido e imóvel no travessei ro. Foi para a lateral da cama e o olhou, depois colocou a mão em seu peito. O médico e Sabaku tinham tirado seu casaco e sua camisa para fazer a cirurgia no braço, então o peito estava desnu do. A pele era quente, o pêlo do peito áspero sob seus dedos. Era tranqüilizante sentir o subir e descer da respiração, a lenta mas contínua batida do coração. Sentou-se na cama, deixando a mão no peito dele.

Ficou assim por algum tempo, não soube quanto, antes de Sasuke começar a mover-se. Ele mudou de lugar, gemendo um pouco devido à dor ao mover o braço, e virou a cabeça, primeiro para um lado, depois para o outro. Finalmente os cílios abriram e ele a olhou vagamente. Depois voltou a fechar os olhos, como se fosse muito esforço manter os olhos abertos. Passou a língua nos lábios, resmungando.

Sakura tirou a mão do peito, mas ele emitiu um ruído de pro testo e, desajeitado, ergueu a mão para impedi-la, pressionando-lhe a mão no peito.

- Não - disse com voz rouca. - Gosto.

- Está bem então. -Sakura sorriu para ele. Era um alívio ou vi-lo falar de novo. Ele parecia tão pálido e imóvel quando ela entrou! Afastou-lhe o cabelo da testa com suavidade e pôs a mão em sua testa para checar se tinha febre. Nenhum sinal ainda.

Ele voltou a passar a língua nos lábios, dizendo algo incom preensível.

Sakura decidiu que ele provavelmente queria dizer "sede". Fez menção de lhe dar um copo de água, mas hesitou, lembrando-se do aviso do médico de que ele podia se sentir enjoado ao despertar. Decidiu deixar a água de lado, pelo menos por um tempo. Sasuke moveu-se inquieto e mais uma vez os olhos se abri ram, tentando se concentrar em seu rosto.

- Quem é você? - perguntou, a voz confusa.

- Sakura.

- Sakura... - repetiu num murmúrio, e um sorriso curvou-lhe os lábios. Parecia de repente anos mais jovem. - Querida. -Ele apertou-lhe a mão e a levou aos lábios, pressionando-os na palma. - Como chegou aqui?

- Moro aqui - respondeu, sem saber como lidar com ele. Sasuke parecia estar num tempo e lugar diferentes daqueles em que realmente estavam.

- É? - Ele pareceu aceitar sua declaração e os olhos se fe charam. - Que bom.

Voltou a beijar a palma de sua mão. Os lábios eram quentes e aveludados contra sua pele e o toque despertou um estranho arrepio em seu braço. Lembrou-se do gosto dos lábios dele nos seus, tão famintos e ávidos, quentes de paixão. Melhor não pensar nisso.

Os lábios dele estavam secos. Ela molhou o dedo e passou-o em sua boca. Sasuke soltou um pequeno ruído de prazer, os lábios curvando-se novamente para cima. Abriu a boca ligeiramente e enfiou o dedo gentilmente entre os lábios, a língua lambendo a pele úmida. Sakura gemeu baixinho. Voltou a molhar o dedo e repetiu o gesto, de novo ele sugou avidamente a umidade. A sen sação, nada desagradável, revolveu-lhe o estômago; no entanto, se sentiu incomodada. Sabia que não deveria fazer isto, não de veria encorajar aquele comportamento. Ela não gostaria das con seqüências.

Ainda assim, umedeceu-lhe os lábios várias vezes, permitin do-se desfrutar das sensações e dizendo a si mesma que Sasuke não se lembraria daquele momento. Os olhos estavam fechados e ele parecia apenas semi-acordado, se tanto, durante todo o tempo. Ela umedeceu um pano e o torceu, passando-o em seu rosto e pescoço. E como a pele parecia quente e seca, desceu-o pelos ombros nus e peito. Ele estremeceu, deixando escapar um suspi ro de prazer, mas permaneceu de olhos fechados.

- Sakura... - murmurou e cobriu-lhe a mão.

Ela parou. A mão dele subiu, acariciando-lhe o braço, movendo-se em sua pele com um toque de pena, provocando arrepios. Sakura estremeceu. Essas sensações também a deixavam inco modada. Apesar disso, não se afastou.

- Feliz - disse ele com voz rouca. - Penso em você... todo tempo. Eu sabia... Sabia que você não queria. Não queria ele. -Fez uma pausa, a mão apertando-lhe com mais força o braço. Moveu a cabeça, inquieto, no travesseiro. Quando voltou a falar, a voz era quase suplicante. - Você queria?

- Não - respondeu Sakura baixinho, colocando a outra mão em seu braço. - Eu não o queria.

Ele relaxou, sorrindo para si mesmo e retirou a mão dela.

- Eu sabia.

Sasuke deixou escapar outro suspiro e no momento seguinte adormeceu.

* * *

><p>Gaara apoiou-se em Ino, talvez um pouco mais do que o abso lutamente necessário. Gostava da sensação dos ombros dela de baixo de seu braço e o leve perfume do cabelo penetrando em suas narinas. No momento, todos os pensamentos sobre o estado do patrão diluíram-se em sua mente. Ino abriu a porta do quarto e entrou com ele. Virou-se e começou a tirar-lhe o paletó.<p>

- O... o que está fazendo? - Ele a fitou surpreso, o rubor começando a dominar-lhe o rosto.

- Apenas ajudando-o a tirar o paletó, senhor. - Ela terminou de tirá-lo e o dobrou com habilidade, deixando-o na cama. Sem uma palavra, voltou-se e começou a desabotoar-lhe o colete.

- Mas eu, ah, posso fazer isso sozinho - protestou debilmente. Ele gostava demais da intimidade dos gestos para impedi-la. Entretanto, para sua tristeza, Ino não parecia sentir o calor e a agitação que o inundavam. Ela o tratava como se fosse sua babá.

Reforçou essa imagem dando um tapinha na cadeira e dizen do com firmeza:

- Aqui, sente-se.

Para sua surpresa, Ino ajoelhou-se e começou a tirar-lhe os sapatos. O calor o invadiu e ele queria muito passar a mão em seus cabelos. Entretanto, sabiamente, conteve-se. Podia imaginar a reação da jovem. Pigarreou.

- Não precisa fazer isso. Eu, ah... - Ino ergueu o rosto com ar interrogativo.

- Fiz algo errado?

- Oh, não. E que não estou acostumado a... bem, nunca nin guém me despiu desde que deixei de ser criança. Imagino não estar mais acostumado a ter criados.

Ino levantou uma sobrancelha e retrucou, orgulhosa:

- Só estou ajudando a tirar seus sapatos. Não tenho intenção de ser seu valete.

- Não. Claro que não. - Ele não pensara seriamente que ela o faria, mas agora se sentiu ainda mais tolo. Gaara tinha certeza de que Ino o achava provinciano e provavelmente rude tam bém. Lembrou-se de como o estômago se revirara ao ver o médi co remover a bala do braço de Sasuke e sabia que, provavelmente, a náusea estampava-se em seu rosto quando Ino pegou-lhe o braço. Então, sem dúvida, ela o achava fraco também.

Ino se levantou.

- O senhor precisa ir para a cama, suponho. Posso trazer-lhe algo?

- Não. Estou bem. - Ele pôs-se de pé, tentando parecer ao mesmo tempo forte e seguro. Por que esta mulher o fazia sentir-se tolo? - Muito obrigado pela ajuda.

- Não tem de quê. - Ino ensaiou uma pequena reverência que ao mesmo tempo o encantou e o fez se perguntar se ela ria secretamente dele.

Viu-a sair do quarto e se sentou com um suspiro. Ocorreu-lhe que devia haver algo de bruxa nas mulheres daquele lugar. Co meçava a se tomar obcecado, exatamente como o patrão.

* * *

><p>Sasuke dormiu cerca de uma hora, enquanto Sakura ficou sentada na cama, observando-o. Lentamente, ele abriu os olhos e a fitou sem expressão. Olhou à volta.<p>

- Ele foi embora? -A voz era rouca e entrecortada.

- Quem? - Sakura se perguntou onde estaria a mente dele agora.

- O médico. Ele acabou?

- Sim. - Aparentemente, ele estava de volta à realidade. Sakura tinha consciência da curiosa sensação de desapontamento. - Ele terminou. Partiu há algum tempo. Disse que você ficaria bem agora.

- Ele retirou a bala?

- Sim.

Ele aquiesceu, fechando os olhos de novo.

- Estou com sede.

Desta vez ela serviu um pouco de água no copo e o levou a seus lábios, colocando a outra mão atrás de sua cabeça e ajudan do-o a se levantar para beber. Ele bebeu a água sedento e, como era previsível, botou-a para fora poucos minutos depois. Sakura segurou a bacia para ele e limpou-lhe o rosto com o pano úmido quando ele terminou.

Ele reclinou-se, ofegante:

- Desculpe...

- Não é sua culpa. O médico avisou. Felizmente você se sente melhor agora.

Ele acenou afirmativamente. Depois de um minuto, perguntou:

- Por que você está aqui? Onde está Gaara?

Sim, a mente dele obviamente voltara ao normal. Sakura supri miu a pontada de dor, dizendo a si mesma estar sendo ridícula.

- Geralmente o lugar da esposa é no quarto do marido doente, acredito. O médico disse que você precisava de cuidados. O Sr. Sabaku parecia ter enfrentado o suficiente por um dia. Ele aju dou o Dr. Dan na cirurgia.

Sasuke deixou escapar uma risada.

- Pobre Gaara. Um pouco fora de seu campo de atuação, eu diria.

- Acho que ele podia viver sem a experiência.

- Eu também. - Sasuke ficou silencioso por um instante. De pois pegou sua mão dizendo: - Obrigado.

- Ajudei pouco.

- Mais do que precisava. - Apertou-lhe a mão de leve e a soltou. Os olhos voltaram a se fechar e, um momento depois, o peito subia e descia no ritmo lento e regular do sono.

Sasuke só despertou várias horas depois. O sol do final de tarde entrando pela janela diminuíra e Sakura acendera um candela bro. Quando os olhos de Sasuke voltaram a abrir, era a única luz no quarto. Do lado de fora das janelas reinava a escuridão.

Sasuke acordou sobressaltado. Abriu os olhos e se apoiou nos cotovelos, gemendo de dor devido ao movimento, e soltou um palavrão. Sakura pôs-se de pé e foi a seu encontro. Ele a fitou com o olhar enevoado.

- Droga - disse. - Estou me sentindo péssimo. - Recostou-se, fechando os olhos.

Sakura o alcançou e colocou a mão na sua testa. A pele estava quente e úmida. Suspeitou de febre. Molhou um pano e o torceu, aplicando-o em sua testa.

- Você está febril. O médico deixou um tônico para isso. Pode beber um pouco de líquido?

- Sinto que podia beber um barril de qualquer coisa - res pondeu. - Estou seco como poeira.

Ela o ajudou a tomar uns dois goles de água e esperou para ver se ele conseguiria mantê-los. Quando nada aconteceu, deu-lhe um pouco mais. Colocou uma colher do remédio que o médi co deixara no copo e acrescentou água. Pela expressão dele, o gosto era terrível, mas ele bebeu tudo corajosamente.

- Está sentindo muita dor? O Dr. Dan também deixou um láudano para a dor.

Ele fez uma careta.

- Não gosto disso. Conheci uma pessoa que tomava sempre e não conseguia viver sem ele.

- Acho que podia tomar uma dose para ajudá-lo a dormir a noite toda sem sofrer muito.

- Talvez mais tarde. - Suspirou. - Que horas são? - A voz tornou-se quase lastimosa. - Por que está tão quente aqui?

- Não está. Já disse. Acho que está com febre. Com sorte, o remédio vai ajudá-lo.

Ele concordou e passou a língua nos lábios ressecados.

- Por que está fazendo isto?

- Fazendo o quê?

- Cuidando de mim, me dando remédio.

- Alguém tem de fazer. Sou a escolha lógica, já que sou sua esposa.

- Normalmente você se mantém afastada de mim o máximo possível.

Sakura deu de ombros.

- Você gostaria que eu saísse? Posso pedir à governanta ou a Ino para cuidarem de você no meu lugar.

- Não. Não tenho a menor vontade de que você saia. Só es tou surpreso.

- Uma vez que meu quarto se liga com o seu, pareceu mais fácil eu manter a vigília noturna. O Sr. Sabaku vai me render de manhã.

Para surpresa de Sakura, Sasuke pegou-lhe a mão e disse:

- Prefiro ficar com você.

Surpreendeu-a ainda mais que as palavras aquecessem seu coração.

- Está bem. Então ficarei.

Ele ficou inquieto nas horas seguintes, adormecendo e, com freqüência, acordando sobressaltado. Gemeu e se contorceu du rante o sono, e quando acordado, mudava de posição e revirava as cobertas. Sakura pegava o cobertor e a colcha e o cobria e desco bria conforme ele ficava quente, depois frio, e umedecia-lhe o rosto com o pano frio. Só quando lhe deu outra dose do tônico, bem como uma colher de láudano, ele finalmente dormiu um so no sereno.

Sakura se esticou. As costas doíam de ficar de pé perto da cama ou sentada nela ao lado de Sasuke, atendendo-o. Bocejou, o cansaço a consumindo. Olhou a cadeira e pensou em puxá-la pa ra mais perto da cama para se sentar e observar Sasuke de perto, mas no momento não tinha forças para tal. Tirou os chinelos e sentou-se na cama com os pés enrascados debaixo do corpo. Os olhos fecharam e começou a cabecear de sono.

_Fazia muito calor e Sakura estava contente por não ter nada além da chemise e de uma anágua. O ar fresco flu tuou em seu corpo, acariciando-lhe os mamilos e endurecendo-os com o toque. Ela sorriu, o calor florescendo em sua barriga, e aninhou-se perto de Sasuke. Estavam deita dos do lado de fora, perto do lago, numa colcha, e ela podia sentir o perfume da grama ao redor. Um pouco além, os cavalos amarrados relinchavam satisfeitos. A seu lado, Sasuke a tocava, as mãos percorrendo-lhe o cor po. E isso era o mais lindo de tudo. Adorava o seu jeito de acariciá-la, como se o seu corpo fosse a coisa mais pre ciosa do mundo._

_Ele a beijou e a língua penetrou sua boca. Ela retri buiu o beijo, o calor a envolvendo. Sasuke atiçava-lhe os sentidos, o calor, o gosto e o perfume dele a consumiam. Ela queria que isso não parasse nunca. Queria senti-lo dentro de si. Nunca tinham ido tão longe antes, embora ela tivesse desejado. Ele sempre recuava, afirmando que não seria honrado da parte dele possuí-la, embora às ve zes ela o provocasse, esfregando-se nele._

_O dedo dele circundou-lhe o mamilo por cima da che mise, acariciando-o até seus seios ficarem pesados e ex citados. E todo o tempo ele a beijava, a língua preenchendo-a. Ela esfregou as pernas, tentando diminuir a excitação lá, mas sabia que só Sasuke poderia saciá-la. Deixou escapar um gemido baixo._

O barulho a acordou. Abriu os olhos. Estava deitada na cama, to talmente vestida e por cima das cobertas, tão quente que o suor molhava-lhe a testa. Estava deitada aninhada contra algo macio e quente. Mas o calor era muito mais do que isso; vinha de dentro dela, também. Suas entranhas pareciam cera quente. O sangue pal pitava em suas veias. Os mamilos eram pequenos pontos duros e um vasto anseio a consumia. Ainda semi-adormecida, foi invadida por uma vaga ânsia sexual originada pelo sonho.

O braço de Sasuke a envolvia: era contra o corpo dele que se ani nhava. Percebeu que devia ter adormecido sentada na cama, e no sono tinha se esticado e acabado dormindo junto dele. Sasuke tinha passado o braço em volta dela e a mão repousava segurando o seio com intimidade. O polegar acariciava seu mamilo, como no sonho. Sakura ficou imóvel, não desejando pôr fim às sensações.

Fazia anos que não as experimentava, desde a última vez em que Sasuke a tocara, antes que fossem separados. O desejo intensi ficado entre suas pernas era ao mesmo tempo suave e doloroso. Lágrimas escaparam entre seus cílios. Durante muito tempo re primira os desejos, mas de alguma forma, no sono, ele havia pe netrado suas defesas, tocando-a com a paixão que ela e Sasuke ex perimentaram no passado.

Sasuke emitiu um som suave e com os dedos tocou de leve em seu seio, mas foi bom e não doloroso. A mão desceu até seu estô mago e barriga, procurando o calor entre as pernas. Ela respirou fundo quando ele o encontrou e ali deixou a mão. Sakura desejou estar com a chemise de algodão fino que usava em seu sonho, em vez do vestido e anáguas que amorteciam o toque. Estaria ele acor dado? Sabia o que fazia ou estava mergulhado no sono febril?

Não queria se mover, mas de alguma forma precisava fazê-lo. Sentou-se lentamente e virou-se para ele. Os olhos estavam fe chados, o rosto, sereno. Respirava pesado e emitiu um ruído de protesto quando ela se moveu. Sakura se sentou e fitou-o por um instante. O corpo latejava de modo agradável. Queria mais. Mes mo assim, sabia que se ele estivesse acordado e tocando-a ativa mente o tênue momento se desvaneceria para sempre.

Sakura colocou a mão em seu peito. Estava febril, embora ela não considerasse a febre alta. Ao toque, a cabeça dele virou-se, o nariz roçando-lhe a mão. Sem parar de pensar, inclinou-se e co locou os lábios nos de Sasuke. Os lábios eram aveludados, firmes e quentes. Lentamente, com uma leveza de pluma, ela moveu a boca. O toque fez seu coração acelerar. Beijou-lhe o lábio infe rior, depois o superior. Os lábios de Sasuke moveram-se em respos ta. Ela pressionou os lábios nos dele, movendo-os devagar, a língua explorando-lhe a boca.

Sasuke deixou escapar um gemido profundo e a língua enros cou-se na sua. O desejo a desnorteou. A mão dele subiu por seu corpo, repousando no peito. Ela desejou poder senti-lo no corpo nu; queria a mão dele entre suas pernas, buscando aquele lugar quente e ávido.

Ela ergueu a cabeça. Ele gemeu e os olhos ardendo de febre se abriram.

- Sakura?

O medo invadiu-lhe o corpo e ela pulou da cama. O coração batia acelerado no peito e ficou absolutamente imóvel, como fi cara tantas vezes com Sai, esperando que se não dissesse nada, não fizesse nada, ele iria embora.

Ele umedeceu os lábios e repetiu seu nome, a voz confusa. Sakura engoliu em seco e se forçou a falar.

- Sim. Estou aqui. Precisa de algo?

- Não sei - murmurou e esfregou a mão no rosto. Depois, a mão caiu na cama e os olhos voltaram a se fechar. Dormia.

Sakura suspirou aliviada. As pernas tremiam em conseqüên cia da tensão e ela caminhou trêmula até a poltrona encostada na parede e desabou nela. Ainda sentia um ligeiro frêmito nos seios e entre as pernas para lembrá-la de seu momentâneo vôo de pai xão, mas o despertar dele a tirara do vôo, substituído pelo habitual frio e mal-estar. Envolveu os joelhos com os braços e inclinou-se à frente, repousando a cabeça nas mãos. Como pôde se compor tar daquele jeito? Que insanidade a possuíra?

Esperava que Sasuke não se lembrasse ao acordar. Se o fizesse, acharia que ela queria dividir a cama com ele. Ele a perseguiria, beijaria e acariciaria, pensando que ela realmente queria, não im porta o que dissesse. Não acreditaria em sua ausência de interesse caso se recordasse do modo como ela o beijara esta noite.

Ficou chocada por ter agido daquele modo. Passara tantos anos sem sentir paixão, sentindo apenas repulsa pelo ato sexual... Quase se assustava em pensar de como sentira diferente, de como o sono a afastara da frieza e da passividade. Era como se fosse uma pessoa diferente. Não, parecia ter voltado a ser a menina que era ao conhecer Sasuke.

Mas sabia ser impossível: não poderia voltar a ser aquela me nina. Um sonho a levara de volta, mas não havia retomo na rea lidade. Era quem era, e achava melhor assumir o controle de suas ações antes de se meter em confusão. Sasuke Uchiha não era pes soa para se brincar.

Sakura respirou fundo e passou os braços em volta do corpo. Ajeitou-se o mais confortável possível na poltrona e preparou-se para aguardar a noite terminar.

O resto da noite transcorreu em paz. Foi até a cama periodi camente para observar Sasuke e lavar-lhe o rosto e o peito quentes. Passou o resto do tempo sentada na poltrona e tentou não pensar no que acabara de acontecer. A febre de Sasuke diminuíra ao ama nhecer e logo depois Gaara Sabaku entrou no quarto. Ele a olhou com suspeita, ou assim julgou Sakura, e depois para o pa trão, ainda dormindo na grande cama.

- Como pode ver, ainda não o envenenei - disse Sakura, pe tulante, levantando-se da poltrona. - Ele teve febre durante a noi te, mas parece menos quente agora.

Mostrou os remédios receitados pelo Dr. Dan, explicou as dosagens bem como a relutância de Sasuke em tomar o láudano. Sabaku acenou e assumiu o posto na poltrona encostada na parede.

Sakura recolheu-se a seu quarto, fechando a porta de ligação entre eles e rapidamente despiu a chemise e enfiou-se na cama. Logo adormeceu.

Os sonhos de Sakura foram agitados. Quando finalmente acor dou, sentou-se logo na cama, como se tivesse sido arrancada vio lentamente do sono. Piscou, olhando ao redor, tonta. Levou um instante para lembrar-se de onde estava e por que dormia, embo ra o sol brilhasse através do vão entre as cortinas. Havia uma bandeja na mesinha ao lado da cama, de onde deduziu que Ino ou alguém devia ter lhe trazido o almoço, e o deixou ali ao en contrá-la adormecida.

Uma batida na porta a fez pular e se deu conta de que devia ter sido esse barulho que a despertara tão de repente. A batida vinha da porta de comunicação com o quarto de Sasuke. _Teria algo acontecido com ele? _Ela desceu apressada da cama alta e pegou um penhoar, vestindo-se às pressas. Abriu o trinco e a porta e encontrou Gaara Sabaku parado.

- Sra. Uchiha - disse, com toda formalidade. Havia um leve toque de exasperação na voz. - O Sr. Uchiha tem perguntado pela senhora. Lamento acordá-la, mas, francamente, ele tem sido bem teimoso. Ainda está ligeiramente febril, entende?

- Está bem, Sr. Sabaku. - Sakura supôs ser mesquinho sa borear a pequenina onda de triunfo ao pensar que, apesar de tudo, Sasuke havia rechaçado a relutância de Sabaku para tê-la no quarto do doente. Não sabia por que Gaara não gostava dela. Era leal ao patrão, é claro, e, sem dúvida, se soubesse algo sobre o relacio namento dele com ela, acreditaria no que Sasuke acreditava, que ela se casara com Sai e não com Sasuke por dinheiro. Entretanto, não podia compreender por que isso o fizera controlá-la quando ela limpava a ferida de Sasuke, como se ela fosse feri-lo. Ele parecia olhá-la com mais antipatia do que o próprio Sasuke, bem como com uma suspeita que Sakura era incapaz de compreender.

Ela passou por Gaara e entrou no quarto de Sasuke, dizendo em tom casual:

- Bem, ouvi dizer que você tem sido um paciente difícil. - Sasuke sorriu para ela, não parecendo nada arrependido.

- Sem dúvida. Receio que se tiver de agüentar a tristeza de Gaara por mais tempo vou começar a desejar que a bala tivesse se alojado a alguns centímetros.

- Sasuke! Não diga tal coisa! - Sakura alcançou a cama e pousou a mão em sua testa. Olhou em seus olhos, procurando algum traço do brilho que lhe diria que ele se lembrava dos inci dentes da noite anterior. Não podia ver nenhum e relaxou. Vol tou-se para Sabaku. - Quando lhe deu o remédio para a febre?

- Há cerca de uma hora. Ele começou a piorar. Antes estava bastante racional e calmo.

- Vocês podem parar de falar de mim como se eu não esti vesse aqui? - resmungou Sasuke. - Assim me sinto com 7 anos de idade.

- Pare de se comportar como se tivesse 7 anos e vamos parar de tratá-lo assim.

Sasuke se encolheu, simulando receio.

- Aqui estou eu, um pobre homem doente, necessitando de conforto, e você me maltrata.

_- _Você está em excelente estado de espírito - continuou Sakura, fingindo aborrecimento enquanto colocava água na bacia e molhava o pano para colocar em sua cabeça. - Não sabe que quando se leva um tiro deve ficado deitado quieto e se sentir mal em vez de fazer gracejos e dar ordens a todos à volta?

- Talvez esteja somente feliz por estar vivo. - Ele deu um sorriso que a fez forçosamente se lembrar de quando ele era jo vem, e seu coração apertou no peito.

- Nós todos estamos - respondeu irrefletidamente, para a seguir se sentir envergonhada. - Ah... quero dizer... bem. Você deu um susto e tanto em todos ontem.

- Especialmente em Gaara, parece - disse Sasuke, crítico, olhando o assistente ruborizado.

- Não compreendo. - Sakura olhou Sasuke, atônita.

- Não importa. - Sasuke esfregou a mão no rosto. - Estou com a cabeça muito pesada para fazer sentido no momento. Conver saremos a respeito depois.

- Está bem. - Sakura sabia que não ajudaria nada discutir algo preocupante com um homem doente. - Sr. Sabaku, se pu der permanecer com Sasuke mais alguns minutos, eu gostaria de me arrumar um pouco. Depois venho substituí-lo.

Voltou para o quarto e pegou outro vestido, um com botões na frente, para poder abotoá-los com facilidade sozinha e não precisar chamar Ino. Após ter se vestido, e com os cabelos razo avelmente presos, tentou comer um pouco da refeição deixada na bandeja, mas descobriu que estava sem apetite. Então deixou o restante dos alimentos no prato e voltou para o quarto de Sasuke.

Sorriu para Sabaku ao entrar, dizendo:

- Agora pode ir almoçar. Aposto que deve estar faminto. Ele balançou a cabeça.

- A Srta. Yamanaka foi muito gentil e me trouxe uma bandeja há pouco, então já me alimentei.

Sabaku sentou-se na poltrona, dando a impressão de que lá permaneceria. Sakura lançou-lhe um olhar estranho.

- Mas, com certeza, gostaria de esticar as pernas um pouco, não? Ter a chance de relaxar?

Ele sacudiu a cabeça.

- Estou bem, obrigado, madame.

Sakura achou seu comportamento bem peculiar, mas nada disse e simplesmente caminhou até a cama. Foi Sasuke quem sus pirou e disse:

- Oh, pelo amor de Deus, Gaara. Estarei a salvo com Sakura. Ela não vai acertar minha cabeça ou me envenenar com meu re médio. Afinal de contas, seria muito óbvio.

O Sr. Sabaku corou até a raiz do cabelo.

- Eu não tinha a intenção de que o senhor... - Ele lançou um olhar apressado e desprezível na direção de Sakura. - Muito bem, senhor, se está seguro a respeito do assunto, deixarei os dois sozinhos. - Ensaiou uma reverência formal na direção da cama e caminhou para a porta.

- Covarde - disse Sasuke tranqüilo pelas suas costas, os cantos dos olhos brilhando de divertimento.

- Sasuke! -Sakura olhou para ele com olhos espantados. - So bre o que está falando?

- Gaara suspeita que o tiro ontem não tenha sido acidental. Estou inclinado a concordar com ele.

Sakura sentiu-se como se tivesse entrado num hospício.

- Mas o que mais poderia ser? - Ela parou, um calafrio percorrendo-a. - Você não quer dizer... você não acha que alguém tentou matá-lo de propósito!

Ele deu de ombros, depois parou devido à dor no ombro.

- Não seria a primeira vez que tal coisa acontece.

- Não a você, com certeza. Não seja absurdo. Foi um caça dor ilegal.

- Que pensou que eu fosse o quê? Um cervo? Montado a cavalo?

- Bem, não, não quis dizer que alguém tentou alvejá-lo, pen sando que fosse um animal, mas que atirou em alguma coisa e o tiro se perdeu. Você estava lá por acaso.

- É possível, suponho. - A expressão do rosto demonstrou que ele não acreditava nas próprias palavras.

- Claro que é. É mais do que possível. O que mais poderia ser? Por que alguém tentaria matá-lo? Embora, levando em conta o modo como você tem sido grosseiro com todo mundo, tenho certeza de que deve ter feito inimigos, mas, com certeza, todos estão nos Estados Unidos. Você imagina que alguém cruzaria o oceano para segui-lo e atirar em você aqui?

- Não - respondeu, sereno. - Não imagino.

- Então o quê? Você não teve tempo para conquistar inimi gos na Inglaterra.

- Nenhum, exceto meus parentes por parte de minha mu lher.

Sakura o encarou. Sentiu faltar-lhe a respiração.

- Você está brincando. Ele balançou a cabeça.

- Quem gostaria de me ver morto? Talvez algum membro de uma família que me odeia, uma família na qual forcei a entrada, cuja propriedade comprei, que me deve o dinheiro de várias no tas promissórias. Além do mais, uma família que lucraria enormemente com minha morte.

Sakura deu um passo atrás, como se pudesse se distanciar da maldade que ele sugerira.

- Não posso acreditar! Como pode pensar tal coisa? Quem você acha que fez isto? Gaara? Ou talvez minha mãe tenha se levantado de sua cama de doente ou minha avó saísse mancando com sua bengala e um rifle. Ora, se um de nós quisesse você morto, por que não teríamos feito antes, quando você chegou aqui e nos ameaçou, nos pressionou? Por que teríamos capitula do e _depois _atirado em você, quando poderíamos tê-lo feito antes e nos livrado de você há tempos?

- Ah, mas teria solucionado apenas parte de seus problemas. Meus bens ainda incluiriam as notas promissórias, a propriedade, as cotas da mina. Mas ao casar com você, se eu morrer, minha viúva herda tudo. Uma Haruno seria mais uma vez proprietária da mina e da propriedade e você poderia saldar os débitos de Gaara.

Sakura demorou um longo tempo para responder. Finalmen te, em tom firme, disse:

- Então é por isso que o Sr. Sabaku suspeita de mim. Ele acha que _eu _tentei matar você. E você também acha. Considera-me uma assassina.

* * *

><p><strong>Continua...<strong>

* * *

><p>Yoo minna!<p>

Sim, ainda estou viva. Sim, a adaptação continuará sendo atualizada e sim dessa vez com mais frequência. Sei que demorei, sumi, mas como todos sabem ano passado era meu ano de vestibular, então teve o ENEM, aí depois a espera por ele, eu fiquei sem computador em casa por dois meses, aí veio o Sisu, depois a fase da matrícula e ainda a mudança graças ao início das aulas.

Well, agora sou a mais nova estudante de Jornalismo na Universidade Federal do MS. E eu voltei para vocês. Não prometo que postarei toda semana (apesar dessa ser a minha intenção), mas pelo menos um capítulo a cada quinze dias vocês terão. Donzela Ferroz já foi atualizada, logo após será Despedida de Solteiro e também há as minhas fanfics originais que estou escrevendo. E por falar nisso, momento mershan, minha nova SasuSaku:

**A Verdade Nua e Crua**

_Disposição inicial: Está absolutamente correto o ditado "tudo vale no amor e na guerra", principalmente aceitar os conselhos de sua ex-paixão quando sua vida amorosa de revela um verdadeiro desastre.__  
><em>_- Você fez tudo errado. Um cara não vai querer saber de sua inteligência num primeiro encontro, mas sim se seu trazeiro é grande e macio. Se você não tivesse agido como uma desesperada, maniaca que não transa à mais de dois anos e tivesse tentado ser ao menos um pouco mais desejável, talvez algum deles tivesse dado certo._

Link: /s/6979740/1/A_Verdade_Nua_e_Crua

.

.

Agora, vamos as reviews!

**A.G: **Demorei, mas cheguei! Espero que esteja acompanhando ainda, viu? Beeeijos.

**Caroline Cisnero:** Yoo flor! Que bom que está gostando. O que achou da atualização? Beeijos!

**Neiigh:** Adoooro suas reviews! kkk³ Sei que demorei horrores flor, mas voltei, e espero que ainda esteja por aqui! Então, não existe julgar uma fic pelo primeiro capítulo, é que a história realmente ficou bem "vaga" no prólogo, talvez por ele ser um prólogo, hn... oksoaks Enfim, internet no celular me manteve viva por meses, viu? Sei como que é. E sim, a adaptação é mais fácil exatamente por isso, porém é muito chato as vezes, principalmente nessa fic que os capítulos são super longos! Mas enfim, tentarei manter um ritmo. Beeijos.

**Sakura-chan:** Realmente, tadinho dele. Mas as coisas estão realmente melhorando, as cenas de hoje mesmo foram bem interessantes. Beijos.

**Bells:** Demorei mas continuei! rs Beijos.

**Nay V.E.H:** Sim, Nay, estamos no mesmo barco. Aconteceram exatamente as mesmas coisas comigo. Esse negócio de deixar de dormir pra poder ler. Me sinto honrada não só por você falar que minhas fanfics são as suas favoritas, mas também pelos outros elogios. Acho que isso nem é verdade (não que eu ache que você deixe de deixar reviews! aoksoaksoaka) Na próxima vez deixa review com a sua conta para mim poder ler a sua fanfic! Gostei do título e deve ser bem interessante. Quanto à Donzela Guerreira e Donzela Feroz, flor, as fics não são de minha autoria. Eu apenas as adaptei e organizei para de adequarem aos personagens. De fato quando se escreve uma fanfic, não dá para ser muito superficial no assunto. Apesar de ser diversão, deve ser levado a sério. Audácia, é um trabalho da Cadence, mas eu acho-o incrível, apesar de não ter uma versão brasileira, eu acabo tendo não só que substituir nomes, mas reescrever alguns trechos e corrigir horrores de erros ortográficos! rs Meu vocabulário é bem amplo sim, eu leio muito e principalmente coisas de "antigamente", no caso estou lendo agora "Contos de Horror do Século XIX" e ainda tenho para ler "O Morro dos Ventos Uivantes", "As Brumas de Avalon" e muito mais! rs Espero ver outras reviews suas por aqui! Desculpe a demora. Beijos.

**Violak:** Demorei, mas continuei! Me perdoe flor! Espero que continue acompanhando! Beijos.

**Lembrem-se: Reviews movem montanhas, ou melhor, capítulos.**

**Comente com sua conta ou deixe seu email para receber cenas do PRÓXIMO CAPÍTULO em até 48horas!**

** .**

**.**

**.**

**\/**

Beeijos.


	9. Capítulo 7

...

**Audácia**

"_Ela ousava amar de verdade… Ele estava decidido a duelar com o destino…"_

* * *

><p>Adaptação da obra de <span>Candace Camp<span>.

**Disclaimer:** Todos os personagens desta história _(funga)_ não me pertencem. E, infelizmente, _(limpa as lágrimas do canto dos olhos)_ Kishimoto-sensei não quis me dar nenhum deles de aniversário.

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 7.<strong>

_- _Não sei - respondeu Sasuke, com expressão firme. - Nem mes mo sei se _alguém _tentou me matar. Como você disse, pode ter sido uma bala perdida de um caçador. Não tenho como descobrir quem foi... ou quem pagou algum bandido para fazê-lo, pois, co mo mencionou, é pouco provável pensar em sua mãe, em sua avó ou mesmo em você apontando um rifle para mim.

- Ah, um bandido. Naturalmente você assumiria, já que dei xaria a suspeita recair sobre mim, que eu estava em casa quando você chegou. - Virou-se e afastou-se, a fúria aumentando a cada passo. - E, é claro, você não confia em mim, não tem a capacida de de perceber que eu não poderia ter esse tipo de atitude. Você presume que eu poderia desejar matá-lo.

- Espero não ter sido você. Gostaria de acreditar que não foi.

- Fez uma pausa e prosseguiu: - Mas você é quem mais se bene ficiaria com minha morte. Você é quem ficaria livre do peso, não apenas de um parente constrangedor.

- Entendo. - A voz era gélida. - Que reconfortante pensar que tem tanta confiança em nós!

Sasuke estremeceu um pouco. Sentiu-se culpado.

- Sakura... Anjo...

Ela virou-se exaltada e o encarou.

- Você me chama de Anjo? O que sou agora, seu anjo da morte?

- Não disse que acreditava ter sido você - respondeu.

- Não. Apenas que não acreditava não ter sido. Surpreendo-me por ter se casado com uma mulher por quem nutre tamanha indiferença.

- Não mais do que a que você nutre por mim.

- Talvez não. Mas, afinal, foi você quem quis se casar.

As palavras tiveram o efeito de calá-lo. Ele recostou-se nos travesseiros e fechou os olhos. Sentiu-se muito fraco para discu tir com ela naquele momento.

- Estranhei não concordar com o Sr. Sabaku que eu deve ria ficar afastada durante sua doença. - Os olhos faiscaram e contraiu os punhos. -Afinal, posso tentar sufocar você devido ao seu estado de fraqueza. Ou lhe dar uma dose de veneno em vez de remédio. Mas, não, o que estou pensando? Você tem um motivo lógico para me deixar ficar. Eu não faria isso, pois seria _óbvio _demais. Não porque fosse um pecado. Não porque fosse imoral. - Um leve sorriso brotou de seus lábios.

- Não. Você não precisa usar veneno. Pode me levar à morte com sua língua.

Sakura começou a responder com acidez, mas um olhar no rosto pálido sob a pele bronzeada, os olhos fechados, a vulnera bilidade e uma pontada de pena a impediu de retrucar com as palavras agressivas que lhe vinham aos lábios.

- Você parece achar divertido ter uma esposa assassina - foi tudo que disse. - Acredito que eu ficaria mais preocupada se es tivesse em seu lugar. O que planeja fazer quando se recuperar? Partir deste ninho de víboras?

- Não. Tomarei mais cuidado até poder determinar exata mente o que está acontecendo.

- Bem, até então, imagino que seria provavelmente melhor eu deixar de agir como sua enfermeira. Tenho certeza de que a governanta, Ino e o Sr. Gaara serão suficientes para cuidar de você. Caso contrário, podemos contratar uma das mulheres da aldeia. Minha antiga babá já se aposentou há anos, mas tem uma filha...

- Pare! - Ergueu a mão e o rosto parecia fatigado e anos mais velho. - Não quero ninguém mais para cuidar de mim. Gosto do jeito como você cuida. - Baixou a mão, estendendo-a para ela. -Vamos, Sakura, não me condene a ficar com Gaara e Ino ou algu ma mulher da aldeia. Vai ser um tédio para mim, e sou um pacien te tão difícil que eles vão pedir demissão. - Quando ela não se aproximou, ele continuou: - Por favor, sinto muito. Não acredito que _você _tenha tentado me matar. Não posso acreditar. Já disse isso ao Gaara. Por favor, sente-se a meu lado e fale comigo. Es tou me sentindo quente, horrível e idiota.

- Bem você _está _quente, horrível e se comportando como um idiota - respondeu, abrandando e aproximando-se dele. Era fácil voltar a falar como costumava no passado, num tom brinca lhão, leve e carinhoso, e só mais tarde pensou sobre o que dissera e como poderia reagir às suas críticas, não importa quão suave mente tenham sido feitas. Ela nunca ousaria dizer tal coisa a Sai, pois daria margem a receber castigo imediato diante de tal comentário.

O olhar voou para o rosto de Sasuke. Não havia testa franzida nem olhai- gélido. Ele sorria, o rosto esgotado e contraído de dor, e sua mão continuava estendida para ela. Continuou a caminhar para a cama e deu-lhe a mão. A pele parecia ligeiramente mais quente do que ao chegar ao quarto e se lembrou que não era sensato manter uma conversação acalorada com um homem doente.

- Está com dor? - perguntou.

- Um pouco - admitiu.

- Então talvez deva fechar os olhos e descansar.

- Passei o dia com os olhos fechados e descansando - res mungou. - Foi o único jeito de escapar da incessante preocupa ção de Gaara.

Sakura sorriu.

- Ele é um homem e aposto que não está acostumado com quartos de doentes.

- Você demonstra surpreendente generosidade para com um homem que suspeita de que você seja uma assassina.

Ela deu de ombros.

- Ele não me conhece direito. E é incrivelmente leal a você.

- Sim. É um bom homem. Mas olhar para ele não chega perto do prazer de olhar para você.

Sakura o fitou surpresa. Sasuke estava flertando com ela? A idéia parecia bizarra, ainda assim não sabia como interpretar suas palavras de outra forma.

- Conte-me algo divertido - continuou.

- Eu... bem... não tenho certeza se sei algo divertido. Muito pouco acontece por aqui.

- Hum. Já ouvi sobre o porco de Barton ter entrado no jardim do pastor. A Sra. Merrit me contou ontem, quando fui visitá-la.

Os olhos de Sakura iluminaram-se, divertidos.

- Ah, é, foi isso mesmo. Ouvi dizer que o linguajar do pastor foi, ah, muito "pouco comum". Mas como você já ouviu essa histó ria, sabe todas as novidades da semana. A não ser, é claro, que quei ra ouvir a descrição das últimas indisposições de mamãe.

- Por favor, poupe-me.

- Então lamento ter pouco a contar.

Sasuke, deitado, a observava. Queria dizer algo sobre o sonho que tivera na noite anterior, o sonho quente e sensual no qual ele apalpava e acariciava seu corpo nu. Parecera tão real, principal mente no momento em que ela o beijara. Achara já ter acordado e que ela realmente o beijava, mas, devido aos sentimentos que Sakura nutria por ele, julgava o pensamento absurdo. Não podia perguntar-lhe mais do que podia contar sobre o sonho lascivo.

Em vez disso, pediu:

- Conte-me como passa seus dias. Esse é um assunto com o qual ocupei algumas horas de meu tempo, sem obter êxito. Aon de você passa horas com aquele estranho grupo de animais?

- Ah, isso. - Ela hesitou, mas respondeu: - Nada terrivel mente excitante, lamento. Caminho nos pântanos.

- Em geral vejo você carregando um bloco quando sai ou volta. Você desenha a paisagem?

Sakura moveu-se, desconfortável. Seu instinto lhe avisava para esconder dele os motivos de sua ocupação. Não havia real mente motivo de ele não saber o que fazia, mas ela abandonara o primeiro casamento com extraordinária urgência, diria até mes mo _necessidade, _para preservar sua integridade. Sai tinha que saber tudo, ver tudo, controlar todos os aspectos de sua vida, até o ponto de supor nada haver em sua vida que pertencesse só a ela. Agora estava inclinada a não deixar ninguém saber muito, apenas pela satisfação de ser dona de si mesma.

Sasuke lançou um olhar surpreso, obviamente desconcertado com a relutância em responder à pergunta.

- Desculpe, não tive intenção de invadir sua privacidade. Estava apenas curioso.

Sakura se sentiu tola.

- Não. É bobagem. Simplesmente não estou acostumada a falar sobre meu trabalho. Eu pinto, mas não paisagens. Desenho flores e pássaros. Esses são meus interesses.

- Ah, entendo. Não me lembro de você desenhando.

- Eu não tinha o costume de pintar quando jovem. Só o fazia forçada por minha governanta ou pelas professoras na escola. Estava muito mais interessada em cavalgar, você sabe.

Ao ouvir as próprias palavras, uma multidão de imagens e pensamentos a dominou: lembranças de cavalos e cavalgadas, de Sasuke, da esperança e da excitação que a possuíam então, trazendo com elas uma dor tão grande que teve vontade de apertar as mãos no peito e gritar.

- Eu me lembro. - O olhar dele era firme e penetrante, sem demonstrar os sentimentos.

Sakura foi forçada a desviar o olhar, receosa de que ele pudesse perceber a súbita vaga de emoção visível em seu rosto. Não queria senti-las; queria menos ainda que ele percebesse o que sentia.

- Passei a desenhar bem mais nos últimos anos, principal mente desde que... voltei para Haruno. Gosto de exercício e gosto de procurar as flores, encontrar o lugar onde uma nova flo resceu ou sentar tão imóvel que os pássaros se aproximam o su ficiente para eu poder vê-los.

- E o que faz com os desenhos?

- Por que pergunta?

Ele pareceu ligeiramente surpreso com a resposta desconfiada.

- Não sei... Para manter a conversa, suponho. Estava curioso.

- Oh, eu, bem, eu os guardo numa gaveta em meu quarto. -Não queria lhe contar das vendas dos desenhos para periódicos e livros. A discrição foi instintiva e imediata. Não seria considera do correto a irmã de um conde vender seus quadros para publica ções. Mas a relutância em contar mais ia além disso. Vender os quadros era seu único sinal de independência, a esperança à qual se agarrar, pois caso o casamento se tornasse insustentável pode ria ir para outro lugar e viver, e conseguir se manter, mesmo de modo muito rudimentar. Ela não queria que Sasuke tivesse conhe cimento dessa independência. Receava que ele exigisse que parasse; um homem sem dúvida interpretaria o fato de a mulher ganhar dinheiro trabalhando como um insulto à sua capacidade de sustentar a família.

- Gostaria de vê-los um dia - prosseguiu Sasuke.

Sakura o olhou constrangida e, em seguida, afastou o olhar. As críticas ferinas de Sai sobre seus desenhos haviam-na tornado relutante em mostrá-los a alguém, muito menos a um homem com tanto ressentimento por ela. Entretanto, sabia que Sasuke não era do tipo de desistir.

- Ah, não há muito a ver. São apenas flores silvestres e afins, nada excepcional. Tenho certeza de que não se interessaria por eles.

- Claro que sim. Não espero um quadro grande ou um vasto espaço. - Olhou-a de um jeito esquisito. - Claro, se não quiser mostrá-los, não insistirei. Sei que, por vezes, os artistas mostram-se relutantes em expor o trabalho para gente como eu. Mas, um dia, se tiver vontade de mostrar, gostaria de ver seu trabalho.

Sakura relaxou.

- Obrigada. Tenho uma sugestão. Por que não leio para vo cê? Tenho certeza de que será bem mais interessante do que os mexericos da aldeia.

- Está certo.

- O que gostaria de ouvir? Algo leve, talvez?

- Sim. Nada de Dickens. Hoje não estou com estômago para ouvir histórias sobre casas miseráveis e orfanatos.

- Hum. Então nada de russos, também.

- Deus, não! - A resposta foi espontânea.

Discutiram autores por um tempo e finalmente decidiram por um livro de mistério, _A Pedra da Lua,_ que Sakura já lera e apreciara. Desceu à biblioteca para pegá-lo e passou praticamente o resto do dia lendo para ele. Sakura ficou surpresa de como a tarde passou rápido. Sasuke dormiu pouco. Ela leu para ele e conversaram, basicamente reminiscências da juventude e das pessoas que ambos conheceram no passado. Não falaram de nada aborrecido ou recente; não falou de tristeza, raiva ou arrependimento. Era incrivel mente fácil, descobriu Sakura, voltar ao convívio anterior com Sasuke, conversar e rir, e descobriu como as mentes, muitas vezes, percorriam estradas paralelas, descobrindo prazer nas mesmas coi sas ou compartilhando curiosidades.

O médico chegou no final da tarde para examinar Sasuke e anun ciou estar enormemente animado com os progressos do paciente. A febre de Sasuke mantinha-se baixa e o ferimento não mostrava si nais de abscesso. O Dr. Dan aprovou o programa de Sakura de repouso absoluto e conversas calmas ou leitura e energicamente lembrou Sasuke de deixar seu funcionário cuidar dos negócios.

- _O senhor - _disse, apontando com severidade para ele - não deve pensar, se preocupar ou planejar. Aproveite a calma e o sos sego. - Deixou escapar uma risada e piscou para Sasuke. - Ei, recém-casado, isso é o que deveria estar fazendo: aproveitando o tempo com a nova esposa, certo? Aposto que podem descobrir muito a fazer. Mas nada muito extenuante, hein? - Gargalhou de novo com o próprio comentário enquanto Sakura ruborizou-se e lançou-lhe olhares fulminantes.

Sasuke, fitando Sakura, conteve um sorriso.

- Sim, doutor.

- Ótimo. Rapaz sensato. Mais sensato do que costumava ser, isto é evidente. Nunca encontrei um garoto tão sonhador quanto você. E as perguntas? Lembro-me de um inverno, quando sua mãe ficou doente e fui visitá-la. Você me cobriu de perguntas, mais perguntas do que pulgas num cachorro. _Por que isso e por que aquilo? E se o senhor fizesse isso? _Você sempre teve a mente ágil. - Fez uma pausa e acrescentou: — Lamento o falecimento de sua mãe. Era uma boa mulher.

- Sim, era. Obrigado.

O Dr. Dan sorriu, despediu-se e deixou o quarto. Sakura o acompanhou até a porta, agradecendo a visita. Voltou-se e caminhou lentamente para o quarto.

- Também sinto muito pela sua mãe - disse. - Peço descul pas por não ter dito antes. Eu estava... Bem, tudo tem sido tão agitado e não temos realmente conversado.

- Eu sei. Você tem andado muito ocupada me evitando. Sakura o olhou de esguelha para ver se ele estava zangado, mas a expressão era divertida, não aborrecida. Ela prosseguiu:

- Sempre gostei de sua mãe. Ela costumava costurar coisas para mim quando eu era pequena. Lembro-me de achá-la muito bonita.

- Sim, ela era. - Sasuke fez um gesto indicando que sentasse, batendo na cama ao lado dele. Sakura se sentou, enrascando as pernas debaixo do corpo.

- Entretanto, acho que ela não gostava de mim. - Sasuke levantou as sobrancelhas.

- Não é verdade. De onde surgiu esta idéia? - Sakura deu de ombros.

- Não sei. Não a encontrei muitas vezes quando fiquei mais velha, mas uma ou duas vezes, quando eu e você cavalgávamos, íamos lá. Ela parecia muito formal e educada, diferente de quando eu costumava experimentar as roupas que fazia para mim. Talvez ela me achasse rebelde e agitada. - Sorriu. - Sei que vovó achava.

- Não. - Sasuke balançou a cabeça. - Ela gostava de você, tenho certeza. Apenas... se preocupava comigo. Me conhecia muito bem. Sabia de meus sentimentos por você só de nos olhar. Receava o que poderia acontecer. - Ele fez uma careta. - Sabia mais do que eu, suponho, como o mundo funcionava. Vivia repetindo como eu era tolo em me envolver com alguém acima de mim. Iguais com iguais, sempre dizia. Você voa muito alto, meu garoto, e só vai conseguir queimar as asas. Não acreditava na mistura de classes. Suponho ter sido essa a razão de não ter voltado até seu falecimen to. Ela não teria aprovado nosso casamento.

- Ou, sem dúvida, o modo como você o conduziu - mencio nou Sakura. - Que me lembre, era uma mulher honesta e honrada. Talvez você não quisesse que sua mãe tomasse conhecimento de suas ameaças, subornos e chantagens para forçar alguém a casar com você.

Olhou-a, estarrecido.

- Você não acredita em refrear suas opiniões ferinas, acredita?

- É verdade, não é?

Ele desviou o olhar, contraindo o maxilar.

- Sim, é verdade. Sou um homem mais duro do que era. Aprendi que as coisas só acontecem com aqueles que as agarram com ambas as mãos.

- Sim, se tudo com que conta é a forma e não a essência. - Sasuke suspirou.

- No passado eu teria desejado tudo: seu amor, assim como sua mão em casamento. Mas aprendi a realidade da vida, Sakura. Vou pegar o que conseguir. Não tenho nem certeza se você tem amor para dar.

- Não tenho - respondeu seca e se levantou, afastando-se e dirigindo-se à janela.

- Por quê? O que aconteceu? - Sasuke voltou-se na direção dela, franzindo a testa profundamente. - Ou na verdade você nunca teve? Você já me amou? Já amou algum homem?

Sakura continuou olhando pela janela, recusando-se a fitá-lo.

- Isso realmente importa? Você conseguiu o que queria. Sou sua esposa.

- Quero saber - insistiu, teimoso. - Você já me amou? Ou nunca passou da excitação de fugir de casa? De escapar de seu avô? Ou era meramente luxúria? A excitação de provocar um homem? Excitava-a ser tocada por alguém de nível inferior, mis turar-se com uma classe proibida?

- Não! -Sakura voltou-se, os olhos faiscantes, o corpo rígi do e as mãos contraídas ao lado do corpo. - Nunca foi assim! Jamais pensei em você como alguém de outra classe social ou... ou alguém inferior a mim! Eu o amava! Eu o amei desde o ins tante em que chegou para trabalhar aqui e o achei o mais maravi lhoso garoto que já vira. Como pode duvidar de mim? Como pode me julgar tão superficial e diabólica? Eu _amava _você!

Engolindo um soluço, Sakura virou-se e correu para a porta.

- Espere! Sakura! - Sasuke pulou da cama, mas o movimento brusco causou-lhe uma terrível dor no braço e ele oscilou, tonto. Xingando, agarrou-se à cabeceira da cama e nela se apoiou.

- Sasuke! - Sakura correu de volta para ele e passou o braço em torno de sua cintura. - O que pensa estar fazendo? Volte para a cama.

Ele soltou a cabeceira e, dócil, passou o braço por sobre seus ombros.

- Sinto muito. Não deveria ter dito aquilo. - Ele recostou a testa em sua cabeça e murmurou: - Por favor, fique. Não quero nenhum dos outros comigo. - Ele esfregou o nariz em sua testa. - Ah, Anjo, gosto tanto do seu cheiro. Eu tinha esquecido. Da primeira vez em que ficou perto de mim, no café-da-manhã em que não quis se sentar ao meu lado, senti aquele perfume, um leve toque de rosas e... e você. E tudo voltou à minha mente e me fez desejá-la novamente.

- Não fale coisas sem sentido - respondeu Sakura, abalada, empurrando-o na direção da cama. -Aposto que milhares de mu lheres cheiram a água de rosas. - É bastante comum respingar água de rosas no leito ou nas gavetas.

- Mas nenhuma tem um cheiro tão delicioso quanto você. -Ele escorregou de boa vontade na cama e recostou-se nos traves seiros. Sorriu para ela. - Fique comigo. Faça-me companhia. Você podia voltar a ler. Prometo que não vamos conversar sobre nada que não deseje.

Sakura aquiesceu.

- Está bem. - Pegou o livro que liam antes de o médico che gar, sentou-se na poltrona e recomeçou a ler.

Os dias seguintes transcorreram da mesma maneira. Enquan to Sasuke se recuperava do ferimento, Sakura cuidava dele. De vez em quando, o Sr. Sabaku ou Ino a substituíam, mas Sasuke pre feria sua presença. Quando a febre sumiu, não havia muita neces sidade de alguém cuidar dele, mas Sasuke, acostumado à atividade, não era o melhor dos pacientes, e o doutor avisou ser necessário repouso para a ferida cicatrizar. Portanto, era preciso, principal mente depois que ele começou a se sentir melhor, mantê-lo entretido e em repouso. Sakura era a melhor no desempenho da tarefa.

Sasuke não se importou em se sentar e ouvi-la ler em voz alta ou conversar enquanto ela costurava. Sakura achou incrivelmen te fácil conversar com ele, desde que cuidassem de evitar os tó picos de seu casamento com Sai ou o deles mesmos.

Ele lhe contou sobre Nova York e Filadélfia, sobre as monta nhas da Pensilvânia e as enormes e feias minas de onde o carvão era extraído. Ela perguntou como era a casa dele em Nova York e Sasuke deu de ombros.

- Como muitas outras, suponho. Gaara garante ser um bom investimento. Comprei-a há um ano. Antes disso, vivia num apo sento em meu clube. - Ele sorriu com melancolia. - Entretanto, está praticamente vazia. Não tive tempo, ou interesse, em mobiliá-la. Vou deixar a tarefa a seu encargo.

- Meu? - Sakura o fitou, surpresa. - Você quer que eu mobí lie sua casa em Nova York?

- Bem, é _nossa _casa, não é? - lembrou-a, gentil.

- Oh, bem, sim, suponho que sim. É que nunca pensei em viajar. Para Nova York, quero dizer.

- Ainda tenho negócios lá. Vendi muitas coisas, mas tenho obrigações das quais não consegui me livrar com tanta facilida de. Devo precisar voltar de vez em quando. Gostaria de visitar a cidade? Pareceu interessada.

- Bem, sim, gostaria. Só não pensei. - Fez uma pausa. - Deve ser absurdamente caro manter casas espalhadas pelo mundo.

Ele de um sorriso pálido.

- Só uma.

- E grande?

- Monstruosa. Afinal é preciso estar no mesmo padrão dos Vanderbilts.

- Quem são eles? - Gargalhou.

- Oh, mal posso esperar para você conhecer a sociedade de Nova York. Uma pergunta dessas, nesta voz tão aristocrática, e você vai arruinar as pretensões de todos.

- Eu não gostaria que não gostassem de mim.

- Não acontecerá. Acredite. Eles vão adorá-la. Nada causa mais impressão nos americanos que um título. A maioria das ma tronas da sociedade daria metade de seus diamantes para poder afirmar que a família possui condes desde os dias da Conquista.

- Não tão longe. Mais desde Henrique VIII.

- Ah, sim, antes só havia barões, sem dúvida.

- Claro. - Ao sorrir, covinhas se formaram em seu rosto e acrescentou: - Você deve ter feito uma fortuna espantosa para comprar casas e entregá-las para serem completamente mobiliadas, sem mencionar adquirir minas de estanho e terras. Como conseguiu?

- Ganhar dinheiro?

Ela acenou afirmativamente.

- Em parte sorte, suponho. Um bocado de trabalho. Conse gui emprego numa empresa de frete de carvão, primeiro carre gando os vagões e, depois, dirigindo-os quando constataram que eu podia lidar com cavalos. Poupei dinheiro e arranjei um traba lho extra à noite numa taverna, expulsando os bêbados brigões. Esse emprego pagava meu quarto e alimentação e eu poupava o resto. Depois ouvi falar sobre o emprego de levar explosivos através das montanhas na Pensilvânia.

As sobrancelhas de Sakura arquearam-se e ela o fitou.

- Para quê?

- Eles as usavam nos campos de petróleo no oeste da Pensil vânia. A mistura era volátil, o emprego, arriscado. Mas pagava bem mais do que eu ganhava, mesmo com o extra na taverna.

- Então você se arriscou a explodir por dinheiro?

- Eu precisava desesperadamente de dinheiro. E nessa épo ca não estava muito preocupado se viveria outro dia.

Uma dor estranha, quase esquecida, apertou-lhe o coração. Sakura não gostava de se lembrar daquela época em que se casou e cada dia se arrastava, quando a dor da saudade de Sasuke apagava todo o resto, mesmo a assustadora conscientização do tipo de homem com quem se casara.

- Foi assim que fez fortuna? - perguntou, numa tentativa de trazer os pensamentos e a conversa para um humor mais descon traído.

- Foi como comecei. Transportei cada carga que podia conse guir. Vivia com muita simplicidade. Só precisava de comida e um colchão para dormir. Quando poupei bastante dinheiro, comprei uma pequena companhia de transporte em carretas. O proprietário estava perdendo dinheiro e eu podia imaginar como cuidar dos negó cios para a empresa obter êxito. Nos especializamos em coisas pe rigosas ou que precisavam chegar ao destino com rapidez. Eu sem pre superava os tempos de entrega dos outros. Entendia de cavalos.

Em pouco tempo contratei outros condutores e comprei mais va gões, e de repente, quando dei por mim, era dono da mais bem-sucedida companhia de frete do estado. A seguir expandi os negócios para Nova York e Nova Jersey, e, finalmente, por todo o litoral orien tal. Aí surgiu a oportunidade de comprar uma ferrovia, e a comprei. Não sabia nada sobre locomotivas, mas podia adivinhar que o ho mem que a oferecia para mim conhecia. Entretanto, ele não tinha o dinheiro. Logo percebi que a maneira mais fácil de lucrar não era através do suor de meu rosto, mas usando o dinheiro para trabalhar a meu favor. Investi em outras empresas, aquelas que podia prever que poderiam dar lucro, mas estavam descapitalizadas. Ouvi conse lhos de dois investidores e valeu a pena. Descobri que o dinheiro atrai dinheiro.

- Não em minha família, receio. -Sakura esboçou um sorrisinho.

- Bem, alguém tem que fazer algo além de gastá-lo em rou pas, apostas e coisas afins.

- Devemos parecer muito frívolos para você.

- Bem, seria difícil não parecerem, quando sempre tiveram tudo que desejaram desde o berço.

- Não é bem assim.

- O que você quis e não teve? - Sorriu. - Diga e vou me encarregar de consegui-lo para você.

- Não são coisas que possam ser compradas.

- Tais como?

- Felicidade. - _Você. _Cerrou os lábios para não dizer a palavra e pôs-se de pé rapidamente, tentando parecer descontraída apesar do que dissera. - Não é o que todos querem? O que dizem não poder ser comprado? Felicidade. Saúde. Esse tipo de coisa.

Ela andou pelo quarto, dizendo coisas sem propósito para preencher o vazio e impedi-lo de perguntar o que ela quisera di zer. Sasuke a olhou, sem nada dizer, quando ela passou a mão pela cômoda, tocando casualmente as poucas coisas expostas: uma escova e um pente de prata masculinos, uma pequena caixa de jóias contendo abotoaduras e prendedores de gravatas, o relógio de bolso com sua corrente e caixinha. A mão hesitou e voltou ao relógio.

Sakura passou o dedo pelo pequeno anel de ouro filigranado pendurado na corrente do relógio. Sasuke ficou tenso ao lhe ocorrer o que ela vira.

- Meu anel? -Sakura o pegou, olhando-o mais atentamente. Tinha de ser o mesmo. Era um anel de criança, dado por sua avó, tão apertado que aos 16 anos o usava no dedo mindinho. Ela o dera a Sasuke como prova de sua afeição naquela primavera em que se apaixonaram.

Ela voltou-se e o fitou, atônita.

- Você ainda tem meu anel? Pensei que o tivesse vendido há muito tempo, quando viajou para a América.

- Não. Eu... nunca o vendi. Tinha valor superior ao dinheiro para mim. -Sakura julgou tê-lo visto corar e ele prosseguiu, apres sadamente: - Era meu amuleto da sorte. Sempre o carreguei comi go, inclusive naquelas viagens com os explosivos. Não consegui me livrar dele depois daquilo. Teria sido como desafiar a sorte.

- Oh! - Sakura tocou o delicado anel. Treze anos depois ele ainda o mantinha. O conservara perto dele no perigo e, mesmo na pobreza, não o vendera para conseguir dinheiro. Fez Sakura se sentir estranha e quente por dentro pensar que ele o conservara por tanto tempo.

Tudo que vira em Sasuke recentemente era raiva e amargura. Pouco pensara em nada além do modo impositivo como tentara forçá-la a se casar com ele. Mas agora se lembrava de como ele era quando se apaixonou por ele: o afeto e a ternura onipresentes em seus olhos ao fitá-la, as carícias suaves das mãos, a paixão dos lábios. Ele a amara, a amara tanto que, apesar da dor por ela causada, mantivera a prova de amor dada por ela. Pela primeira vez, Sakura pensou na dor que lhe infligira. Embora fosse a única maneira de salvá-lo, suas ações tinham lhe partido o coração e destruído a confiança nela.

- Sinto muito - deixou escapar, um pouco surpresa por ter dito as palavras em voz alta.

Virou-se para fitá-lo e o pegou tão surpreso ao ouvir as pala vras quanto ela.

- Porquê?

- Pelo que aconteceu. Pela dor que sentiu. Jamais quis ma goá-lo.

- Então por que me magoou? - perguntou, baixinho. Sakura sacudiu a cabeça num gesto de negação, apertando os lábios para evitar o tremor. Não podia contar-lhe agora; tentara há algum tempo e ele se recusara a ouvi-la. Não podia dizer - não ao homem em que ele se transformara. Não podia desabar diante daquele estranho autoritário e implorar-lhe que compreendesse, pedir que a perdoasse. Era tarde demais. Treze anos se espalha vam como um deserto entre eles. Não podiam voltar e mudar o passado. Seria pior para Sasuke saber. Ele podia não acreditar nela, o que podia cortar como uma faca ou, se acreditasse nela, podia amolecê-la, podia tentar recuperar o amor perdido. E isso não podia acontecer. Ela não queria que ele a perdoasse, não queria que falasse de amor ou reacender-lhe o interesse em compartilhar de sua cama. Nunca poderiam ter um casamento de verdade, e seria bem mais difícil manter esse acordo se Sasuke soubesse que ela não deixara de amá-lo e se casara por amor a _ele _e não por amor a dinheiro.

- Acabou - disse com voz áspera. - Não importa mais. - Vi rou-se e saiu do quarto, fechando a porta.

* * *

><p><strong>Continua...<strong>

* * *

><p>Yoo minna!<p>

Cá estou eu, menos de uma semana depois, atualizando a fic para vocês. Confesso que nessa fanfic eu sinto um pouquinho / muita peninha da Sakura-chan. Ela sofre demais demais. O Sasuke também, como pudemos conhecer sua história, mas ela tem traumas muito profundos. :X

Bom, é final de semana, dessa vez nem eu viajei nem minha mãe veio, então tive bastante tempo de ócio. Resolvi postar logo para que ninguém sofresse em demasia. Donzela Feroz foi atualizada ontem e, durante um pequeno surto, A Verdade Nua e Crua fora atualizada nessa madrugada. Sim, sim, eu sei, chocante! hahahaha

Quem quiser conferir:

**A Verdade Nua e Crua**

_Disposição inicial: Está absolutamente correto o ditado "tudo vale no amor e na guerra", principalmente aceitar os conselhos de sua ex-paixão quando sua vida amorosa de revela um verdadeiro desastre.__  
><em>_- Você fez tudo errado. Um cara não vai querer saber de sua inteligência num primeiro encontro, mas sim se seu trazeiro é grande e macio. Se você não tivesse agido como uma desesperada, maniaca que não transa à mais de dois anos e tivesse tentado ser ao menos um pouco mais desejável, talvez algum deles tivesse dado certo._

Link: /s/6979740/1/A_Verdade_Nua_e_Crua

.

.

Enfim, sem muito o que falar. Estou com um projeto da facul que vai devorar meu tempo a partir da semana que vem, então estou correndo contra o tempo para atualizar as longs de minha autoria. Contudo, creio que isso não influenciará nas adaptações, porque elas demandam bem menos tempo. Agora, vamos as reviews!

**A.G: **Que bom flor, não suma, eu nunca abandono uma fanfic por mais que eu possa demorar para atualizá-la. E aí, o que achou desse capítulo? Beeijos.

**Sakura-chan:** Ah hime, obrigada! Realmente deu tudo certo pra mim no vestibular, agora espero que dê tudo certo na vida de universitária. rs Tu leu em inglês mesmo? Tudo bem, compreensível. Só não me abandone. rs Quanto à dicas de livros, todas as minhas adaptações são dicas para falar a verdade, mas não sei se você sabe, eu sou blogueira www(ponto)jadeamorim(ponto)com(ponto)br, e lá no meu blog eu faço muitas resenhas, além de que apresentei minha estante em duas postagens esses dias. É só ir lá e dar uma conferida. Se quer uma dica imediata, leia os livros do Carlos Ruiz Zafón, ele é tipo o meu ídolo, sabe? A Sombra do Vento e Marina são as melhores com certeza! Eu te entendo com o dilema do teclado, pode ficar tranquila. Beijos.

**Lembrem-se: Reviews movem montanhas, ou melhor, capítulos.**

**Comente com sua conta ou deixe seu email para receber cenas do PRÓXIMO CAPÍTULO em até 48horas!**

** .**

**.**

**.**

**\/**

Beeijos.


	10. Capítulo 8

...

**Audácia**

"_Ela ousava amar de verdade… Ele estava decidido a duelar com o destino…"_

* * *

><p>Adaptação da obra de <span>Candace Camp<span>.

**Disclaimer:** Todos os personagens desta história _(funga)_ não me pertencem. E, infelizmente, _(limpa as lágrimas do canto dos olhos)_ Kishimoto-sensei não quis me dar nenhum deles de aniversário.

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 8.<strong>

Quando Sasuke recuperou as forças, o médico o autorizou a ir to dos os dias ao jardim para sentar-se por várias horas, pois ele inquietava-se em permanecer trancado no quarto. Melhorava sensivelmente, embora o braço ainda doesse. Sakura ficava com ele, lendo.

Uma tarde em que estavam sentados no jardim, ouviram o baralho das rodas da Carruagem na estrada de cascalho e poucos minutos depois uma mulher magra como um palito, num vestido escuro bastante simples, mas visivelmente bem cortado e costu rado, foi conduzida pelo mordomo da casa ao jardim. Acompa nhava-a um homem baixo tão redondo quanto ela era magra. Ele carregava uma bolsa de viagem de pano numa das mãos e vários livros grandes debaixo do outro braço. Sakura e Sasuke olharam o estranho casal se aproximar com curiosidade.

- Sra. Hester - anunciou o mordomo com gravidade. - E seu assistente. A senhora estava à sua espera, milady.

As sobrancelhas de Sakura arquearam-se.

- Estava? Perdoe... minha falta de memória... - Sakura olhou para a mulher com um olhar de interrogação.

- _Eu _os estava esperando - disse Sasuke, intervindo. - Lamen to, Sra. Hester. Lamento que os recentes acontecimentos tenham apagado completamente de minha cabeça a data de nossa reu nião. Esqueci de informar minha esposa.

- Perfeitamente compreensível - disse a mulher, educadamen te. - Fui informada do acidente lamentável que o senhor sofreu.

- Sim. Mas tudo já está bem e sua visita não poderia ter sido num dia melhor. Acredito que minha esposa e eu estávamos fi cando um pouco entediados.

Sakura, voltando o penetrante olhar para Sasuke, perguntou nu ma voz admoestante:

- Esqueceu de me avisar o quê?

- Da visita da Sra. Hester, é claro. Entrei em contato com ela há alguns dias, ou melhor, pedi a Gaara para fazê-lo. A Sra. Hester é uma costureira de York e concordou em vir aqui tirar suas me didas... para evitar o trabalho de irmos a York.

- Uma costureira? - Sakura o fitou, atônita. - Está falando sério? Trouxe uma costureira até aqui para fazer roupas novas para mim?

- Sim.

- Mas eu tenho roupas. Não preciso de outras.

Sasuke ergueu uma sobrancelha, olhando incrédulo seu sóbrio vestido marrom, mais simples que o da costureira. Sakura ruborizou-se ligeiramente.

- Quero dizer, não precisa... eu saio muito pouco. Raramen te recebemos visitas. Eu, mamãe e vovó vivemos muito isola das.

- Ah, mas com certeza isto mudará agora que está casada -respondeu Sasuke.

- Mas não vale a pena gastar dinheiro nisso.

- Vestir minha esposa no estilo condizente com sua posição? Eu diria que, definitivamente, vale a pena.

- Se milady se dispusesse a olhar. - A Sra. Hester fez um gesto na direção do homenzinho, que deu um passo adiante, se gurando um dos grandes volumes, e o abriu para Sakura. Era um livro de moda, cheio de desenhos de todo tipo de vestidos, desde os simples, de viagem, aos elegantes vestidos de festa.

- São lindos - admitiu Sakura, começando a folhear as pági nas. Não podia negar a beleza das roupas nas páginas à sua fren te. No passado usara tecidos finos e de cores vibrantes. Mesmo em todos os anos passados com Sai, embora sua vida fosse um inferno, as roupas eram elegantes. Deixara tudo para trás, entretanto, quando fugira de Sai e depois, tinha até mesmo queimado as roupas usadas durante a fuga. Em Haruno mantivera seu vestuário ao mínimo indispensável e se certificara de que todos os vestidos fossem modelos simples em cores escuras. A última coisa que desejava era atrair atenção sobre si mesma. Ainda assim, não podia evitar reagir à beleza dos desenhos dian te de seus olhos.

- Também trouxe várias amostras de tecidos - prosseguiu a Sra. Hester. - O Sr. Sabaku escreveu que a senhora tinha vários vestidos em mente.

- Bem, ah, eu...

- Sim - respondeu Sasuke por ela. - Vários vestidos para o dia-a-dia e alguns para a noite, é claro.

- Mas, Sasuke, nunca recebemos ninguém.

- Bem, você vai precisar receber, minha querida. Todos es peram algum tipo de baile, agora que nos casamos.

Ele estava certo, embora Sakura tivesse conseguido ignorar a situação até o momento. Folheou as páginas com algum temor.

- Não um guarda-roupa completo, é claro - prosseguiu Sasuke. - Imagino que vá comprar mais vestidos quando formos a Lon dres, pois preciso viajar a negócios dentro de algumas semanas. Mas, enquanto isso, precisa de alguns vestidos para usar aqui.

- Sasuke, não tenho certeza...

Entretanto, ele desconsiderou suas objeções e hesitações e Sakura se pegou folheando os livros e verificando as amostras de te cido cada vez com mais interesse. Sentiu um desejo quase físico diante da visão de um veludo verde-esmeralda, e uma seda azul-pavão a deslumbrou também. Sasuke, percebendo seu interesse, in sistiu para que ela comprasse os dois, e por sua conta escolheu um cetim dourado que, tinha certeza, jamais teria ocasião de vestir. Quando finalmente terminaram, ela escolhera tantas coisas que se sentiu culpada por aceitar todas. A Sra. Hester, entretanto, não lhe deu tempo para preocupações. Pelo contrário, apressou-se em lhe tirar as medidas com a colaboração de Ino.

Foi excitante, embora um pouco assustador, tirar as medidas pa ra roupas lindas mais uma vez. E quando Sakura apresentou-se para o jantar naquela noite, havia um brilho estranho nos olhos e um leve rubor no rosto. Era -a primeira vez que Sasuke deixaria o quarto para uma refeição e o olhar dele repousou no rosto de Sakura, apreciando o que via. A refeição transcorreu de modo agradável, a conversa, leve e divertida. Sasuke retornou para o quarto um pouco relutante.

Mais tarde, Sakura voltou para o quarto e sentou-se diante da penteadeira, soltando os cabelos. Sasuke apareceu na porta que li gava os quartos e ficou parado, apoiado no umbral da porta, admirando-a. Enquanto estivera cuidando dele, Sakura se acostumara a deixar a porta de conexão entre os quartos aberta para poder ouvir se ele precisasse de algo durante a noite. Mesmo ele tendo se recuperado e não precisando de cuidados durante a noite, ela não voltara a fechar e trancar a porta.

- Sasuke! - Surpreendeu-se ao vê-lo ali e deixou cair os gram pos da mão. Voltou-se para fitá-lo. - Precisa de algo?

Ele meneou a cabeça.

- Não. Estou ótimo. Melhor do que me sentia há dias. - Sakura sorriu, tímida. Então, por que estava ali? O que que ria? Sentiu um nó na garganta.

- Prossiga. - Ele fez sinal para o espelho da penteadeira. -Termine o que estava fazendo. Não quero interrompê-la.

Ela voltou-se e começou a tirar os grampos restantes dos ca belos, curvando a cabeça à frente para não poder ver Sasuke pelo espelho. Mas não podia manter a cabeça inclinada para sempre, e quando havia tirado todos os grampos e os cabelos caídos em ondas, precisou levantar o rosto, jogando a cascata de cabelos para trás. Os olhos encontraram os de Sasuke no espelho. Ele a olhava com uma intensidade iluminada. A boca de Sakura ficou seca, crispou a mão. Rapidamente pegou a escova e começou a pentear-se, escovando os cachos rebeldes que só pareciam enro lar ainda mais, embora escovasse com força os cabelos. Ela re cuou quando a escova machucou seu couro cabeludo.

- Ei, espere. Calma - disse Sasuke, aproximando-se e tirando-lhe a escova da mão. - Você é muito impaciente.

- Odeio o modo como meus cabelos ficam encaracolados -respondeu mecanicamente, tensa devido à proximidade dele.

- Então deixe a tarefa para alguém que a aprecie - disse, sor rindo. Suspendeu a massa pesada de cabelos e começou lenta e cuidadosamente a penteá-los. Não tinha pressa e desembaraçava os cabelos gentilmente, da raiz às pontas. Sakura se perguntou que outros cabelos femininos ele penteara para saber fazê-lo tão bem.

- Você é um especialista - comentou com sarcasmo.

O sorriso de Sasuke tornou-se maldoso e os olhos se encontra ram no espelho.

- Com ciúme?

- Claro que não. - Mas Sakura percebeu, apavorada, estar com pelo menos um pouco. Ela o amara com todas as forças de seu ser, e ele correspondera. Odiava pensar na possibilidade de ele dar esse amor a outra mulher.

- Costumava pentear minha mãe quando era pequeno. Ela fi cava muito cansada de costurar o dia inteiro, até de madrugada, tentando ganhar o suficiente para nos manter. Ela sentava-se cur vada sob a luz da lamparina de óleo e quando ia para a cama tinha rugas na testa, o pescoço e os ombros tensos e uma horrível dor de cabeça. Ela costumava gostar que eu lhe massageasse os ombros e penteasse os cabelos. Isso acabava com a dor de cabeça.

- Quanta gentileza sua. - Ele deu de ombros.

- Eu sabia que ela trabalhava para nos manter vivos. Parecia bem pouco comparado ao que ela fazia.

O movimento da escova em seus cabelos era ritmado e con fortante, entretanto Sakura não podia relaxar e aproveitar a sen sação. Era muito íntimo, muito sensual. Permaneceu tensa, pro curando algo na mente para dizer.

- Como era seu pai? - perguntou a seguir. - Não me lembro de você falar dele.

O rosto de Sasuke contraiu-se e, sem querer, ele forçou a escova ligeiramente, atingindo seu couro cabeludo.

- Eu não o conheci.

- O que aconteceu com ele?

- Não sei. - Sakura o encarou.

- Você não sabe?

Ele sacudiu a cabeça, desviando o olhar para os cabelos.

- Não, não sei nada sobre ele.

- Como pode? Sua mãe nunca lhe contou nada? Você nunca perguntou sobre ele? Não teve curiosidade?

Ele deixou escapar uma risada curta e rápida.

- Sim, tinha curiosidade. Perguntei várias vezes quando era criança, mas ela nunca respondeu. Dizia ser melhor eu não saber. Quando fiquei mais velho, notei o quanto lhe doía falar sobre ele e então, finalmente, desisti de perguntar. Não sei quem ele era, onde morava ou, bem, nada. - Fez uma pausa e acrescentou, nu ma voz inflexível: - É um dos motivos de eu me julgar filho ile gítimo.

- O quê? -Sakura voltou-se para ele, estarrecida, e a escova puxou-lhe os cabelos mais uma vez.

Sasuke lhe devolveu a escova.

- Tome. Talvez seja melhor você terminar. Pareço não estar muito eficiente hoje à noite. - Voltou-se e caminhou para a cama.

- Sasuke... - Sakura colocou a escova de lado e virou-se, seguindo-o com os olhos. - O que quer dizer?

- Acho que sou bastardo. - Ele retribuiu-lhe o olhar, um leve sorriso nos cantos da boca. - Embora muitas pessoas tenham me chamado de bastardo, falando de modo figurativo. Mas eu quero dizer literalmente.

- Mas por quê? Quero dizer, você só disse não saber nada sobre seu pai.

Ele aquiesceu.

- Acho que a reticência de minha mãe só vem provar o que disse. Se não houvesse algo vergonhoso ligado a meu nascimen to, ela teria falado sobre meu pai e a vida deles.

- Mas pode significar outras coisas também - protestou Sakura, sentindo necessidade de defendê-lo das próprias acusações.

- Por exemplo...

- Por exemplo, sua mãe podia estar muito apaixonada por ele e... e ele morreu e era muito doloroso falar sobre sua morte. Ou talvez ela acreditasse que você era muito jovem para saber.

Sasuke deu de ombros.

- E possível. Mas há outras coisas suspeitas, como o fato de não termos parentes.

- Nenhum parente? Como pode não ter parentes? Não é pos sível.

_- _Quer dizer, nunca conheci nenhum. Não há ninguém na al deia com a qual tenhamos ligações familiares. Nem avós, tias, tios ou primos. Nos mudamos para cá de algum outro lugar quando eu era muito pequeno para me lembrar. E minha mãe nunca me disse de onde viemos. Quando lhe perguntei sobre sua família, ela só respon deu que estavam todos mortos e que só tínhamos um ao outro. Nun ca recebeu carta de ninguém... ou enviou, tampouco. Quase nunca falava de sua infância, e nunca dizia onde nascera. Ela nunca me disse os nomes de meus avós. Como se estivéssemos totalmente desligados do resto do mundo. Acho que ela devia ser solteira, e ao engravidar a família a mandou embora.

Sakura levantou-se e se aproximou dele.

- Bem, talvez tenham todos morrido. Talvez sua família in teira, incluindo seu pai, tenha... tenham morrido num incêndio, por exemplo, e você e sua mãe foram os únicos sobreviventes. E as lembranças eram tão dolorosas que ela se mudou para um lu gar totalmente diferente e não quis comentar a respeito. Ou tal vez a família dela não aprovasse o marido. Talvez tivessem fugi do ou algo assim e ele morreu, mas ela não voltou para a família, por terem sido contrários ao casamento.

Sasuke riu.

- Você não desiste, não é? Por que está tão ansiosa em pro var que estou errado? O fato de ter nascido fora do casamento a incomoda tanto? Você já me disse que nós dois somos socialmen te incompatíveis. Como isso pode tornar tudo ainda pior?

- Não é isso. Acho... bem, não importa realmente, a não ser que o faça infeliz. - Parou ao seu lado, olhando-o no rosto. - Vo cê soa amargo.

- Talvez seja amargo. É o único ponto sobre o qual eu e minha mãe discordávamos. Ela sempre guardou esse enorme segredo, es sa certeza de que nunca me contaria. Eu não sabia nada sobre mim e ficava ressentido. Quando cresci o suficiente para argumentar, percebi que devia ser ilegítimo e por este motivo ela nada me dizia. Posso compreender por que ela manteve o fato escondido de mim. Como dizer ao filho que ele é um bastardo? Mesmo assim, eu fica va zangado por não saber. Ficava zangado também, imagino, por ela ter deixado acontecer.

- Se ela não tivesse deixado, você não existiria - argumen tou ela, racional.

Ele fez um muxoxo.

- Suponho que seja verdade. Mesmo assim, queria saber... Mexi nas coisas de mamãe quando ela morreu, esperando encon trar alguma evidência, alguma prova que me revelasse quem eu sou e como vim ao mundo, mas não havia nada.

- Por que não perguntou quando ela foi morar na América com você? Quando já era adulto? Ela não teria lhe contado?

- Não sei. Talvez. Mas eu estava muito ocupado... e não sei, gostava de imaginar que não me importava. Eu era muito forte, pensava, muito velho, para precisar saber essas coisas... que só uma criança deseja saber. Eu era quem era, e que importava quem fosse meu pai? Depois que ela ficou doente, deixei de me impor tar. Me dei conta de que quando ela morresse eu não teria mais família, jamais conseguiria saber a verdade sobre mim mesmo. Então lhe perguntei, mas ela ficou terrivelmente aborrecida. - Ele hesitou diante da lembrança. - Eu não suportava causar-lhe sofri mento. Se a tivesse visto, compreenderia. Ela ficou magra e páli da, e enfrentava dores constantes. Eu simplesmente não podia causar-lhe mais sofrimento.

- Claro que não. - Sakura ficou em silêncio por um momen to, a sobrancelha franzida, pensativa. - Deve existir um meio de descobrir tudo isso sozinho.

- Como? Não faço a menor idéia de onde ela veio. Bem, não, não é verdade. Mamãe tinha sotaque.

- É verdade. - Sakura animou-se. - Ela não falava como as outras pessoas. Tinha sotaque escocês.

- E Uchiha é um nome escocês também. Mas, mesmo as sim, a Escócia é uma área muito grande para procurar, especial mente quando não se tem idéia do que se busca.

- Eu tenho! - Sakura colocou a mão no braço dele, de tão animada. - A Sra. Yamanaka! A mãe de Ino. Ela foi sua vizinha anos a fio.

- É verdade. Ela e mamãe eram amigas.

- Se existe uma pessoa que podia extrair um segredo de al guém, é a Sra. Yamanaka. Ela sabe tudo sobre todos naquela aldeia. Sua mãe pode ter escondido de você, mas não posso imaginar que ela pudesse esconder tudo _dela. _Posso jurar que ela sabe algo sobre você ou Mitoko que possa ao menos dar início às buscas.

- Sem dúvida você tem razão. - Ele sorriu e tocou-lhe a fa ce, acariciando-a suavemente com os nós dos dedos. - Vamos precisar fazer uma visita à Sra. Yamanaka um dia desses.

- Quer que eu o acompanhe? - perguntou, insegura. Não sa bia como corresponder, seja às palavras ou ao gesto afetuoso. Queria afastar-se dele, eliminar a possibilidade dele tocá-la. Ain da assim, não conseguia obedecer a seus instintos. Lembrou-se da outra noite em que o beijara; desde então, ela se perguntava se ele também se lembrava. Sakura sabia que não queria outro beijo; aquele a havia perturbado, assustado. Mesmo assim, não conse guia esquecer a sensação que a impelira a beijá-lo, nem tampouco a saudade do passado a invadi-la.

Sasuke abriu a mão e espalmou-a em sua face, os dedos mexen do nos cabelos de Sakura. O movimento era sereno e lento. Ain da assim, Sakura retesou-se involuntariamente. Ele inclinou-se. Sakura olhou dentro de seus olhos, hipnotizada como um animal selvagem diante da súbita luz de uma lanterna. Ele chegou mais perto, e depois os lábios encostaram-se nos dela, primeiro tocando-os de leve e depois aprofundando o beijo.

O gosto da boca era assustadoramente familiar, como na ou tra noite, e o toque aveludado de seus lábios lhe causou um arre pio. Ela não tinha certeza do que sentia, apenas que era intenso, uma profunda mistura de lembranças, sensações e desconforto. Sasuke fez um suave som de desejo e moveu-se, mudando o ângulo da boca e envolvendo-a com os braços. Tão logo os braços a en volveram, Sakura ficou tensa. A confusão desapareceu, substitu ída pela profunda punhalada de medo.

Afastou-se abruptamente e surpreendeu-se quando os braços a soltaram. Sentiu-se um tanto tola, mas recuou outro passo a fim de se manter ainda mais afastada. Ele a viu afastar-se silenciosa mente.

- Foi esse o motivo de trazer a costureira aqui? - perguntou, tensa. - Bem, pode cancelar o pedido. Não quero os vestidos.

- O quê? - Sasuke pareceu surpreso, depois as sobrancelhas se uniram. - Você pensa... Está dizendo que eu... que tentei comprar favores? Que comprei roupas para você me deixar beijá-la?

- Mais do que isso. Acho que não ia parar nos beijos. - Sakura tremia, mas se forçou a enfrentá-lo. Este era, afinal, seu quarto, e não tinha para onde correr. Uma desesperançada parte dela dizia que jamais ganharia, jamais _poderia _ganhar. Que se Sasuke a desejasse, ele a tomaria, e o que ela dissesse ou fizesse não teria a menor importância. Mas outra parte, a força de vonta de que a fizera sair das profundezas do desespero e deixar Sai, que criara raízes e crescera dentro dela desde que o deixara, essa parte lhe dizia que não podia recuar, não importava o resul tado.

- Sou tão repugnante para você? - murmurou ele, os olhos es curos soltando faíscas. _- _Meu toque plebeu é tão baixo que a suja? No passado, você contava os minutos para estar em meus braços.

Sakura contraiu os lábios e afastou o olhar. Não gostava que ele pensasse que ela o rejeitara por não ter nascido em berço de ouro. Mas também não podia contar-lhe a verdade. Era preferível seu desprezo a tê-lo em sua cama, disse a si mesma, mas quando os olhos dele a percorreram, ela já não tinha tanta certeza.

- Você prometeu - foi tudo que disse.

- Sim, prometi que não a forçaria. Não cobraria meus direi tos como marido. Achei que você poderia... me desejar, como no passado. Que quando você se acostumasse com a idéia de nosso casamento, quando passasse o ressentimento por eu ter imposto minha presença à sua família, começaria a me desejar de novo. Que se eu a beijasse, você corresponderia.

Os olhos de Sakura faiscaram.

- Então você se casou comigo sob falsos pretextos, plane jando me seduzir, ou me subornar ou me vencer pela insistência a aceitá-lo em minha cama?

- Não! Céus, como você distorce todas as minhas palavras! Não tentei vencê-la pela insistência. Você acha que eu ia querer que uma mulher se deitasse comigo por estar cansada e derrotada para fazer outra coisa? Especialmente a mulher que eu... - Ele se calou abruptamente, depois continuou, numa voz mais moderada: -... a mulher que escolhi para ser minha esposa? Não tentei subor ná-la. Não trouxe a Sra. Hester aqui como pagamento por serviços "a serem prestados". Eu a trouxe aqui porque queria vê-la vestir-se como acho que deve. Não queria vê-la vestida como uma gover nanta. Você é minha esposa. Você é a dona da casa.

- Não exatamente. A dona é Temari, esposa de Shikamaru.

- Não tente se esquivar. - Fez uma pausa e disse: - E não vim aqui hoje pensando que você me aceitaria porque lhe com prei uns vestidos hoje à tarde. Não pensei mesmo. Vim simples mente porque você estava tão linda hoje à noite no jantar, quase feliz... e do jeito como costumava ser. Eu queria ficar com você. Foi por isso que vim e foi por isso que a beijei. E, sim, eu espe rava que um dia pudesse seduzi-la, pudesse fazê-la me desejar de novo. É um pecado tão grande tentar?

- Você não me tenta! - gritou Sakura. As palavras dele a haviam emocionado e de certo modo assustado mais do que os beijos e as carícias. Queria que ele parasse; não queria sentir. Não queria voltar a ser magoada. - Não compreende? Eu não quero você! Quero que me deixe em paz!

Sasuke contraiu os lábios. Os olhos tornaram-se frios e vazios. Ele fez uma reverência formal.

- Então peço desculpas. Vou evitar incomodá-la no futuro. Boa-noite, milady.

Virou-se e saiu do quarto, fechando a porta entre os aposentos com um clique macio e definitivo. Sakura se atirou na cama e se entregou a uma enxurrada de lágrimas.

Poucos dias depois, quando Sasuke anunciou estar se sentindo em condições de montar a cavalo, ele e Sakura cavalgaram até a al deia para visitar a mãe de Ino. Enquanto trotavam rumo à estra da, Sakura o olhou. Era estranho estar com ele. Vinham se evi tando desde a noite em que ele fora a seu quarto.

Agora, cavalgando a seu lado, recordou-se com clareza dos dias do passado. Não podia contar o número de vezes em que os dois tinham saído da estrebaria juntos, quando ambos estavam apaixonados e mesmo antes. Era natural voltar a ficar a seu lado; ao mesmo temo, era como estar com um estranho.

Os pensamentos dele deviam seguir o mesmo rumo, pois Sasuke a fitou com um sorriso e disse:

- Bem diferente de como costumava ser, não é?

Sakura retribuiu o sorriso. Estavam acostumados a atravessar os campos para cortar caminho até a aldeia ou outro destino sem levar em conta sebes, cercas ou muros.

- Não há necessidade de sacudir o braço, mesmo que esteja quase curado - comentou Sakura.

- Estou _completamente _curado - retrucou. -Ainda acho que podia ultrapassar alguns muros baixos e sebes.

- Sem dúvida. Mas não tenho tanta certeza se poderia. O velho Nestor aqui não é especialista em saltar obstáculos, como Satin. - Sakura inclinou-se para acariciar o pescoço do cavalo, como se pedisse desculpas pelas palavras.

- Você tem razão. - Sasuke lançou um olhar crítico para o ca valo idoso. - Talvez Nestor ficasse mais confortável puxando uma carroça do que levando um cavaleiro.

- Ele faz isso também - admitiu Sakura, acariciando-o no vamente e tranqüilizando o animal. - Ele é um bom e velho ca valo, não é Nestor?

- Por que não ter um cavalo de montaria melhor?

- Satin morreu. E nunca tive outro. - Sakura deu de ombros. - Não cavalgo tanto quanto costumava.

- Imagino que não. Pelo menos não com esse cavalo.

- Eu não queria ser um peso para Shikamaru. Desde o divórcio, tornei-me praticamente dependente dele e a situação me incomo da, não importa o quão gentil ele seja. Sei que está mergulhado em dívidas. Um cavalo de montaria é uma despesa supérflua.

Fez-se um momento de silêncio, depois Sasuke lembrou-a:

- Você não depende dele agora.

- Não - retrucou Sakura, irônica. - Em vez disso, agora de pendo de você.

- Você é minha esposa.

Sakura não o olhou, manteve o olhar à frente. O queixo ele vou-se um pouco mais ao dizer:

- Isso não torna menos humilhante implorar dinheiro. - Sasuke trincou o maxilar.

- Você não precisa implorar. Você tem direito. - Fez uma pau sa e perguntou: - Foi isso o que pensou? Que eu quisesse que você viesse a mim e pedisse dinheiro para tudo que precisa?

Um rubor subiu à garganta de Sakura. Ela não lhe diria que havia sido sua experiência com Sai. Rapidamente aprendera que preferia ficar sem nada a suportar a humilhação de implorar. E mesmo que não tivesse que implorar a Sasuke, só pedir lhe pare cia vergonhoso.

Quando Sakura não respondeu, Sasuke murmurou:

- Sou seu marido. E tenho mais dinheiro do que jamais pre cisarei. Não importa o que pense a meu respeito, nunca foi minha intenção puni-la, Sakura. Sei que me impus no que diz respeito ao casamento. Sem dúvida, fui deselegante e estúpido, e lamento por isso. Não sou um cavalheiro. Nunca pretendi ser. Queria algo e fiz o que achei ser preciso para conseguir. Mas não quis o casa mento para poder tiranizá-la.

Eles cavalgaram em silêncio por um momento. Depois Sasuke disse, formal:

- Vou instruir Gaara para que se reúna com você e estabeleça uma cota para roupas e dinheiro para os alfinetes, quanto você de cidir. Gostaria de receber e administrar o dinheiro para manter a casa também? É certamente sua prerrogativa. No momento, Sabaku está discutindo esses detalhes com a governanta.

- Não. Não, claro que não. A governanta tem capacidade suficiente para controlar o dinheiro das despesas.

- Vou comprar uma montaria para você também. No futuro, se precisar de uma soma extra de dinheiro para alguma compra maior, informe a Sabaku o valor necessário, se prefere não pe dir a mim. Ele lhe dará. Você não precisa pedir, muito menos implorar.

Ficaram em silêncio por praticamente o resto do caminho, pois nenhum deles sabia como quebrar o constrangimento. Sakura lembrou-se de como no passado nunca faltaram palavras quando esta vam juntos. Agora, com freqüência, ficavam tão solenes e formais como estranhos, embora, vez por outra, houvesse lampejos da an tiga familiaridade, um momento de camaradagem ou divertimento compartilhado. Uma noite mesmo, na mesa de jantar, Sakura olha ra Sasuke durante uma das exaustivas críticas da avó de como as coisas mudaram desde sua juventude. Sasuke levantara uma sobran celha para Sakura, os olhos dançando divertidos, e por um instante ficaram conectados e próximos e sentira algo quente dentro de si. No momento seguinte, no entanto, desaparecera.

Eles mal tinham saltado na frente da casa da mãe de Ino quando a Sra. Yamanaka apareceu correndo na porta para recebê-los. Com o rosto corado de animação, riu para eles.

- Milady! Que bom revê-la. Foi muita gentileza de sua parte vir me visitar. Quando Ino me disse que a senhora viria, quase caí pra trás!

Curvou o joelho numa pequena reverência para Sakura e de pois se voltou para fitar Sasuke.

- E Sasuke Uchiha. Você se transformou num homem im portante. - Sacudiu a cabeça. - Quando crescia na porta ao lado, nunca imaginei que um dia o veria voltar aqui como o dono da mansão, casado com lady Sakura e tudo mais.

Era difícil dizer, pelo tom da voz da Sra. Yamanaka, se ela jul gava o retorno e o casamento bons ou ruins. Mas Sasuke sorriu para ela e abriu os braços.

- Vamos, Sra. Yamanaka, vai ficar aí parada? Não vai me dar um abraço?

A mulher corou de prazer e atirou os braços em volta de Sasuke, dando-lhe um abraço apertado. Deu um passo atrás, explicando:

- Achei que não seria correto, já que você é tão refinado agora.

- Sou o mesmo garoto que costumava atacar sua macieira.

- Puxa, e como atacava! - A Sra. Yamanaka deu-lhe um tapinha no braço, brincalhona, obviamente nem um pouco aborreci da com as lembranças das travessuras do garoto.

Sasuke olhou para o chalé ao lado do da Sra. Yamanaka. O jardim não era mais tão arrumado como costumava ser quando ele e mãe moravam ali e o telhado parecia necessitar de obras.

- Você voltou lá? - perguntou Sakura, percebendo para on de se dirigia o olhar.

Ele sacudiu a cabeça negativamente com rapidez.

- Ela não está lá. Não faz sentido voltar.

- Mas as lembranças estão. Tenho certeza de que não se im portariam se você quisesse entrar e dar uma olhada.

- Claro que não. - A Sra. Yamanaka aderiu à conversa. - Os Anderson são pessoas gentis. A dona da casa não é boa como sua mãe era, é claro, mas são bons vizinhos.

- Um outro dia, talvez - disse, mudando de assunto. - No momento prefiro conversar com a senhora.

- Ah, estou vendo que ainda tem aquela língua afiada, garo to. Vamos, entrem. Preparei o chá para vocês.

Sakura, é óbvio, murmurou que não queria dar trabalho e a Sra. Yamanaka garantiu não ser trabalho nenhum e, portanto, tro cando as habituais gentilezas, entraram no chalé, Sasuke se curvan do a fim de poder passar pela porta baixa. Uma vez dentro, a Sra. Yamanaka os instalou no sofá e se ocupou trazendo chá e bolos da cozinha. Por um tempo comeram e discutiram o tipo de coisas que se discute em visitas sociais. Era óbvio que a Sra. Yamanaka estava ao mesmo tempo encantada e apavorada com a presença de uma Haruno em sua casa, e Sasuke suspeitava de que ela repe tiria os detalhes da visita por um bom tempo.

Finalmente Sasuke entrou no assunto que os levara ali.

- Suponho que Ino tenha lhe dito que eu gostaria de per guntar algumas coisas sobre minha mãe - começou.

- É, ela comentou - concordou a Sra. Yamanaka. - Embora, na verdade, Sasuke, eu não saiba como ajudá-lo. Não poderia conhe cer Mitoko melhor que seu próprio filho.

- Se sabe algo, então sabe mais do que eu - garantiu-lhe, demonstrando uma ponta de amargura. - Ela nunca me contou sobre sua vida antes de eu nascer.

A Sra. Yamanaka pareceu um pouco surpresa.

- Mas quem diria? Bem, Mitoko me contou algumas coisas. Disse que tinha se mudado para cá vindo da Escócia. Bem, deixe-me pensar... ela me contou de onde era? Sim, mencionou algumas vezes por acaso. Não era um lugar muito grande. Carmody? Era isso? Não. Carewick? Bem, num minuto me lembro.

- E sobre meu pai? Alguma vez lhe contou algo sobre ele? - Uma sombra cobriu o rosto da mulher e ela desviou o olhar.

- Sobre isso nunca falou, garoto. Nenhuma vez a ouvi pro nunciar o nome dele. Uma vez perguntei sobre ele. Disse algo sobre "o pai do menino", depois me lançou aquele olhar duro e disse: "O menino não tem pai." Bem, cheguei a ficar arrepiada com o tom da voz e sabia que era melhor não perguntar mais sobre ele. Ela nunca tocou no assunto.

- Eu era ilegítimo?

A Sra. Yamanaka pareceu ainda mais constrangida e se mexeu na cadeira.

- Ela nunca disse. Mas eu... bem, depois do que ela disse sobre seu pai, achei que você devia ser. Ela parecia odiar o ho mem, como ele não estava com vocês, e ela nunca falava nele...

- Deu de ombros. - Não tenho nada contra sua mãe. Ela não seria a primeira boa mulher a quem isso aconteceu. - Suspirou. - Nem será a última.

- O que ela contou sobre seu passado?

- Ela às vezes falava sobre coisas que fazia quando era criança, sobre uma feira ou alguma peça que o irmão lhe pregara.

- Ela tinha um irmão? - Sasuke inclinou-se à frente.

- É, acredito que sim. - Franziu a testa, tentando se lembrar.

- Talvez mais de um. Estou certa de que ela falava sobre ele pro vocá-la.

- Mas ela nunca recebeu cartas da família. Ninguém nunca a procurou.

- Talvez tenham morrido. Ou talvez tenha havido uma briga em família. Isso acontece. Ela nunca contou. - A Sra. Yamanaka franziu a testa, concentrada. - Deixe-me ver. Parece que uma vez ela disse o que o pai fazia. O que era? Era uma ocupação na cida de, não no campo. Importante, também, não era uma coisa co mum. Ah, lembrei! Ele era joalheiro. Um ourives.

- Ourives? - Sasuke pareceu atônito. Um ourives era um arte são, usualmente de uma longa linhagem, alguém que tinha sido treinado vários anos para exercer a profissão. Não era o mesmo que pertencer à classe dominante, mas era bem diferente de ser um cavalariço, costureira ou lavadeira, como a mãe.

- É. Tenho certeza de que era isso. Lembrei agora, estáva mos falando uma vez sobre um colar que lady Haruno, mãe de Sakura, tinha. Um de ouro com flores delicadas, em filigrana e diamantes no centro.

- É um de seus favoritos - comentou Sakura.

- Sim, milady, é uma beleza. E sua mãe, Sasuke, comentou como era bonito e quanto trabalho devia ter dado. E disse saber por que o pai fazia jóias semelhantes. Tinha sua própria loja. Era um ourives em Carnmore. Ah! - Ela abriu um sorriso. - Pronto. Veio assim num estalar de dedos. Este era o nome da cidade onde morara quando pequena. Carnmore, Escócia. Não era um lugar grande, mas também não era um vilarejo. Aposto que devia haver um ourives lá.

- Não. Eu aposto que a senhora tem razão. Obrigado, Sra. Yamanaka, foi de grande ajuda.

- Estou feliz por ter ajudado. Mas, garoto... - Ela inclinou-se e pousou a mão em seu braço, fitando-o seriamente dentro dos olhos. - Você é um homem refinado, assim como sua mãe era uma boa mulher. Às vezes não faz bem escarafunchar o passado.

- O que quer dizer? Tudo que desejo é saber um pouco sobre mim mesmo. Quem sou, de onde venho.

- Pode acontecer de descobrir mais do que quer saber. - Sasuke franziu a testa.

- Está querendo dizer que há algo vergonhoso no passado de minha mãe que me faria pensar mal dela? Prometo à senhora: nada pode me impedir de sempre respeitar e amar sua memória. Nada irá macular sua memória.

- Não, é claro que sua mãe não fez nada de vergonhoso. Não foi o que quis dizer. Só quis dizer que, bem, talvez houvesse al gum motivo para Mitoko não lhe contar tudo sobre si mesma. Tal vez fosse para o seu bem.

- Não posso acreditar ser melhor viver na ignorância. A Sra. Yamanaka recostou-se, suspirando.

- Ah, bem, você faz o que achar melhor, meu jovem. - Ficaram ainda mais alguns minutos, falando de banalidades.

A Sra. Yamanaka revirou o cérebro para se lembrar de algo mais que Mitoko Uchiha pudesse ter sido sobre o passando, mas não conseguiu se lembrar de nada. Finalmente pediram licença e vol taram para Haruno.

Sasuke cavalgou em silêncio por muito tempo, a testa franzida, pensativo. Finalmente, ele explodiu:

- Um ourives! Por que será que ela nunca me contou? Defi nitivamente, não é algo vergonhoso. Não é como se ele tivesse sido enforcado em Tyburn por ser um salteador de estradas. E por que se mudou para cá? Uma mulher sozinha com uma criança, lutando pela sobrevivência, se tinha família? Uma família que poderia ajudá-la.

- Acho que a Sra. Yamanaka provavelmente tinha razão ao dizer que deve ter havido um atrito em família. Você sabe, quan to mais penso a respeito, mais acho que talvez ela tenha se casa do com um homem que o pai não aprovava.

- Ou não se casou, mas ficou grávida e a família a deserdou. - Ficou em silêncio por um momento. - Continuo sem saber nada sobre meu pai. E agora sei só o suficiente sobre a família de minha mãe para me atormentar. Estou mais curioso do que antes. Por que ela veio para cá? Estará meu pai ainda vivo? E, se estiver, terá co nhecimento de minha existência? Por que ela nunca voltou a entrar em contato com a família? Depois de todos esses anos, eles po diam ter mudado de opinião. A mim parece que ela deveria ter es crito para eles e tentado se reconciliar... principalmente naquele inverno em que ficou tão doente que mal podia trabalhar. Houve períodos em que não tínhamos nada para comer. Acho que tería mos morrido de fome, se não fosse pela gentileza dos vizinhos. Foi quando fui para o castelo e consegui um emprego nas estrebarias. Ela não deveria ter escrito pedindo ajuda?

- Como sabe que ela não escreveu?

- Bem, se o fez, não recebeu nenhuma resposta. E acho que estava doente demais para levar uma carta ao correio. Ela teria me pedido, e não o fez.

_- _Talvez fosse muito orgulhosa, mesmo tendo que encarar a fome.

- Era uma mulher orgulhosa. - Ele sacudiu a cabeça. - Há tantas perguntas sem respostas.

- Por que então não vai lá? - sugeriu Sakura.

- O quê?

- Por que não vai àquela cidade?

- Carnmore.

- Sim. Carnmore. A Sra. Yamanaka achava que era um lugar pequeno. Quantos ourives devem existir por lá? Se estiver certo e for ilegítimo, então o sobrenome deles é Uchiha. Você vai con seguir encontrá-los sem dificuldade.

- Viajar para a Escócia? Apenas para investigar minha famí lia?

Sakura deu de ombros.

- Por que não? O Sr. Sabaku pode cuidar dos negócios por um tempo sem você, com certeza. Ele demonstrou ser bastante hábil quando você estava ferido, não acha?

- Sim. - Ele a olhou sem expressão e disse, com frieza: - E isso também lhe dará a oportunidade de ficar livre de mim por alguns dias.

Sakura virou-se, surpresa.

- Não pensei nisso.

- Não? Então talvez possa me acompanhar. - Sakura arregalou os olhos.

- Ah, não, Eu... não poderia.

Sasuke ergueu uma sobrancelha, irônico.

- Como disse, você poderia se ver livre de mim por alguns dias. Sem dúvida, seria uma excelente desculpa.

Ficaram em silêncio durante o resto do percurso.

Sakura não viu Sasuke o resto do dia. Ele não compareceu ao jantar e enquanto os outros se perguntavam por que ele não estava pre sente, Sakura sabia, culpada, ter sido porque ela o ofendera. Não apenas ofendera, ela o magoara profundamente ao recusar suas carícias na outra noite. Hoje, quando não concordara em ir com ele à Escócia, acrescentara outra mágoa. Disse a si mesma não ter motivo para se sentir mal, pois deixara claro desde o início que não queria aquele tipo de relacionamento. Fora ele, afinal, quem insis tira em se casar com ela. Entretanto, não podia deixar de lamentar ter-lhe causado dor. Finalmente foi para a cama, mas encontrou dificuldade para dormir.

Ino, ao subir as escadas mais tarde, notou a luz acesa do corredor. Atravessou o corredor até a porta para apagar. Quando chegou à porta, viu que o aposento estava ocupado. Sasuke, sentado numa das pesadas poltronas, uma garrafa de uísque com a rolha ao lado na mesinha.

Ele dava a impressão de que a noite não tinha sido agradável. Os cabelos desalinhados e a camisa desabotoada na gola e nas mangas. Estava sentado largado na ampla poltrona de couro, um pequeno copo pela metade em uma das mãos, com um líquido âmbar. Olhava com tristeza para o chão, perto dos pés, como se o tapete persa pudesse conter os segredos do universo.

Ino, já tendo percebido o humor sombrio da patroa naquela noite, suspeitou que a depressão de Sasuke tivesse a mesma fonte que a de Sakura. Fez um muxoxo e atravessou o aposento. Parou diante dele, plantando as mãos, impertinente, nos quadris. Sasuke levantou o olhar e a fitou indiferente. Quando ele não falou, Ino começou:

- Bem, posso ver o que você estava fazendo em vez de ir jantar.

- Como você é perceptiva. Eu sempre soube que era uma garota inteligente. Agora vá embora. Não tenho interesse em bri gar com você esta noite.

- É uma pena. Eu tenho interesse em falar com você. - Ele levantou uma sobrancelha para ela.

- Você tem uma língua afiada, considerando que sou seu pa trão.

Ino bufou.

- Cresci na casa do lado da sua, Sasuke Uchiha. Não tenho medo de você. - Fez uma pausa e acrescentou: - De qualquer modo, trabalho para lady Sakura, não para você.

_- _Você seria demitida se eu assim decidisse.

- Está me ameaçando? - Ino colocou as mãos nos quadris e o olhou desafiante. - Então é mais tolo do que eu imaginava.

Ele abriu um sorriso débil, voltando a fixar o olhar no copo.

- Não vou discutir esse assunto.

- E por que está sentando bebendo neste estupor, posso saber?

- Descobri, minha querida Ino, que a vingança não é nada doce; e sim bem amarga.

- Também acho - retorquiu em tom decisivo -, quando está se vingando numa dama tão boa quanto nossa Sakura.

Sasuke deu-lhe um olhar desgostoso.

- Eu não pretendia magoar Sakura.

- Você achou que forçá-la a se casar com você o tomaria querido?

As narinas inflaram e os lábios afinaram, e por um instante Ino pensou que ele a esbofetearia. Mas ele apenas disse:

- Eu queria o que deveria ter tido 13 anos atrás. Foi por isso que voltei.

Ino apenas o fitou, até ele afinal colocar o copo com força na mesa ao lado, derrubando parte do líquido.

- Está bem! Sim, eu queria fazer aquele velho provar um pouco da amargura que experimentei. Ele não estava por perto, então só me restou me vingar em Shikamaru.

- E em Sakura.

Cerrou o maxilar e crispou a mão, fechando o punho.

- Sakura usa uma couraça contra a dor. É preciso ter coração para ser magoado.

Ino, atônita, exalou um suspiro.

- Você acha que Sakura não tem coração?

- Acho. Nenhum deles tem. Os Haruno, a nobreza. Nada - lhes importa, só seus preciosos nomes. - Retorceu a boca. – Suas linhagens de sangue. Ela nunca me amou. Ela me fez de tolo e me largou quando o avô descobriu. Agora se afasta de meu toque co mo se eu fosse um leproso... porque não sou "igual".

- Você acha que _esta _é a razão de ela se afastar de você?Como é tolo! Eu costumava achar que só cavalheiros eram bobos. Mas agora vejo que a tolice não é privilégio apenas da classe dominante. _Todos _os homens são presenteados com ela. Você acha que ela não tem coração? Acha que não o amava? Então por que ela teria feito o que fez? Por que, em nome de tudo que é mais sagrado, ela teria se casado com aquele patife do Sai... apenas para salvá-lo? Deus é testemunha de que parece não ter valido o sacrifício!

Ino girou nos calcanhares e dirigiu-se à porta.

* * *

><p><strong>Continua...<strong>

* * *

><p>Yoo minna!<p>

Gente, eu adoro a Ino, sério. Principalmente nessa fic. Agora o Sasuke vai ouvir umas verdades muito merecidas. Bom, quanto à parte da "família" do Sasuke, essa é a segunda trama da história, além da relação dele com a Saku-chan, quero dizer.

Enfim, sem muito o que falar. Esses feriados estão me fazendo viajar pra minha cidade no find, aí o único tempinho que tenho livre... Cadê? Pois é, nem estranhem se eu atrasar um pouquinho as atualizações. Agora, vamos as reviews!

**A.G: **Nyaah, eu não maltrato a coitada não. Não é minha culpa se aconteceu com ela o que aconteceu. Florzinha, pode me mandar seu email sim, mas hein, eu acho que seria mais legal se você criasse uma conta aqui no site. :3 Beeijos.

**Lembrem-se: Reviews movem montanhas, ou melhor, capítulos.**

**Se o capítulo receber 10 reviews, postagem imediata. Cinco ou mais, atualização em uma semana.**

** .**

**.**

**.**

**\/**

Beeijos.


End file.
